Praetorian Of Remnant
by Colonel-Crusader
Summary: Rogal Dorn, Primarch Of The VII Legion The Imperial Fists, The Praetorian Of Terra, The Vigilant, ambushed by Chaos. The Emperor wouldn't have it, he may have been gone for millennia, he may have changed, but with him comes salvation for he is the Praetorian and the Imperium his charge.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome My Fellow Readers, I'm presuming you are a fellow fan of Warhammer 40k and RWBY. I welcome you to my Story of Rogal Dorn in a Foreign Place a place he has never been before. Please know that this is my First Story so please Grant me constructive criticism. May The Emperor guide us and may the Story Begin. **

**3rd Person**

The Primarch of the Imperial Fists was outnumbered, outgunned but never outmatched. The Lord Primarch was on his way to Mars for repairs and new ships but was stopped when a Chaos fleet Intercepted their movements. He is a last-ditch attempt boarded the Chaos vessel, Despoiler-Class, 'Sword of Sacrilege' along with his sons. He readied his weapons, 'Storm's Teeth' his trusty Chainsword and the 'Voice of Terra' his magnificent Bolter. He looked at his sons, giving them all a prideful look, even past his stoic scowl his sons could tell he was Proud. They smiled before donning their helms, "My Sons, we are going into a hopeless battle, but _we_ do not need hope. Our only need is the guidance of The Emperor, The Allfather, _we_ are his mighty wroth, we are his greatest soldiers, **we** are Astartes. Our enemies fall beneath us. We all may die but our legacies live on."

Their boarding torpedo, fired out of the torpedo tube of their Strike Cruiser, The Astartes were praying for glorious deaths so that they could reach a seat at The Emperor's table. The Primarch merely looked on in sadness as this would be his last battle with his sons, he quickly grew determined to make it his best.

They felt the boarding torpedo smash into the hull of the Chaos ridden vessel, the hatch opened and the battle began not before a resounding cry of 'FOR THE EMPEROR' Raged through the Chaos ship. Some Chaos filth from other Vessels would say that they could hear it, they would be correct. The battle raged, for every loyalist lost, twenty traitors would die, Rogal would make sure of it as he cleaved his Chainsword through three traitor space marines. Another war cry reverberated through the ship, "Primarch-Progenitor, to your glory and the Glory of Him on earth!"

They fought with all their heart and secondary heart with the Emperor by their side. As they ravaged through the Ship they eventually reached the bridge and exterminated the crew. In the height of the battle, a Chainsword was driven through the Auric armour and a fist fell from the Primarch's holy arm. The offending party soon died with a Chainsword's teeth through both hearts then driven upwards bisecting the chest, neck and head.

The space marines caught wind of such an atrocity befalling their Primarch their fury was Legendary and Holy. One Space Marine even took the Primarch's fist and started to ask for extraction, it was granted, a shark assault boat soon retrieved the marine back to the Strike Cruiser. One which soon Warp Traveled To Mars along with the rest of the Fleet.

Soon enough the space marines dwindled down to none, not before killing at least fifty or more each. The last of them fell but their holy Primarch continued fighting with ferocity Khorne would be envious of.

The Primarch fought with divine valour but it eventually wasn't enough and he was swarmed but in a moment of divine intervention a light brighter than any other was released in the bridge and died down soon after the Primarch wasn't there. He had escaped by some divine being's intervention, The Emperor truly was a saviour.

Unknown to the Imperial Fists all across the Galaxy, they suddenly felt the absence of their Father. The sadness was indescribable, but it evolved into righteous fury and another reason to fight. They required penance and they would offer the lives of heretics as currency to repay it.

The essence and soul of Rogal Dorn were sent to a faraway land, a land of new obstacles, new people, but with a new task that the Emperor can only trust him to do and succeed. His Praetorian would be happy, and so he wished Rogal farewell…

For the time being.

**Remnant, Atlas**

Baby twins were born on this day, the Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, Eran Cornelius Schnee, a strange name it may have been but it seemed to fit quite well, and his Younger Twin Weiss Schnee. Both had hair as white as snow but Eran was much larger than any baby they had ever seen, he had white iris' with a black ring around the aforementioned iris. Jacques was very pleased he looked over the two in their crib, he couldn't help but get the feeling that these two would do great things.

Growing up Jacques and Willow could see that Eran was different, he had an eerie amount of discipline. Using it as a tool to become superior to most and to enhance and exceed everyone's expectations. Perfect scores on most if not all tests and classes he was the model student _and_ soldier. However, Eran was never able to access his aura therefore unable to use his semblance. This didn't transition to a better living in the Schnee household, Jacques grew more demanding of him, Jacques even grew to think that Eran was a faulty _investment_ because his boy couldn't even use his semblance. Eran's mother cared and loved her children, however, it didn't stop her alcoholism from interfering which led to somewhat motherless childhood.

Winter tried to fill the gap in the family however with her studies and eventual military career, her goal to act comparable to a motherly figure quickly became a wish. However, they had a wonderful sibling relationship it was wonderful and pure.

This caused the bond between the twins to grow and strengthen throughout their childhood through thick and thin they would assist each other. The bond would be tested thoroughly when their father brought them along to see one of the SDC's mines.

**SDC Mine**

It was a Wednesday, they landed on a bullhead pad beside the road, there was a massive mountain on one side of the road with several mine shafts. Dump trucks would subsequently flow out of the mine shafts, which would then be headed to the purification facility placed far away for safety purposes. The SDC mine was what you would expect from the largest Dust company in the World to be, efficient, slightly _awkward _(How Jacques put it) in terms of working conditions and heavily guarded.

They were observing the operation silently alongside their father who merely observed the operation with glee at seeing the line of dump trucks coming out of the mine shaft, only one of several. Once they followed their father into one of the mine shafts they truly had to grasp the size of the operation. It was marvellous, Dust flowed in rivers along with the mountain's innards. It looked like the stuff of legend and myth but here it was, it looked like the Dwarf Kingdom talked about in the book The Hobbit, 'Erebor was it?' thought Eran, by one J.R.R. Tolkien who sadly died in the Great War but his books lived on.

The workers used excavators with hydraulic breakers and buckets, bulldozers, loaders, jackhammers, pickaxes, shovels, etc. The sheer size of the operation was mind-boggling and to think that this was still the first stage. They both felt their pride swell knowing that their father brought this all together and brought the SDC to new heights.

Jacques was overlooking the operation alongside his son and daughter both fourteen but with major differences, wait no, to be honest, it was mostly just growth, sex and overall physicality.

Eran was already taller than most men at 6'1, was constantly in need of larger clothing and was quite an intimidating sight to behold. His eyes were scanning the mines for possible threats with his helm at his side and his warhammer in hand laying on his shoulder, skin white like Weiss'. Meanwhile, Weiss was 5'1 had a good figure for a girl her age and her eyes were specifically fixated on the dust and her weapon frequently switching her attention between the two. Searching for new capabilities she could implement to her beloved Myrtenaster, which was still in its sheath.

They both decided to bring their armour and weapons from Atlas Academy, the elder twin had heavy plate armour along with his weapon of choice a massive warhammer. The armour was coloured black with a cloth over the cuirass that went down to the mid-thigh which was black with a white Schnee family crest with a White ring of electricity around the crest. Eran's helm was adorned with antlers, the helm was black and the horns were coloured snow white. The helm didn't allow for the visor to open or close but had a T-shaped hole for less constricted breathing and greater sight. Under the plate armour was a layer of thick black chainmail and under that were his clothes a black T-shirt and dark blue pants with black socks and black steel toe military boots.

The warhammer had a steel spike on the bottom of the handle and at the other end of the hammer so it could be used for stabbing on both ends. The face of the hammer didn't have a flat surface alas it had several edges jutting out of it in a triangular fashion and on the opposite side of the head was a raven-beak spike. The handle was Black rolled with Leather for better grip and had several White paint inlays for decoration. The warhammer was completely Black with Snow White decoration including the SDC symbol on the side of the Hammer's head.

Eran adopted a battle style that was extensively dependant on the user's strength, grit and dexterity. The reasons are the following, an incredible amount of strength is needed to wield the hammer and doubly so with _one_ arm, grit was required to sustain a prolonged fight and dexterity was compulsory to utilise the momentum of the Hammer to make demoralising hits.

Eran used electric dust on some of the points of the edges of the hammer's face so that every time he landed a hit on his enemies electricity would course through their veins along with the pain of the hit. To add to his arsenal he knew he had a slight problem with ranged attacks so he rectified that by using the electric dust to create a beam of electricity to hit his more _distanced_ targets.

Weiss' abilities and multiple uses of dust made her quite reliant to dust which was a _significant_ downside but also gave her more flexible manoeuvres of attack and defence. Weiss was absurdly by the book and was very reliant on her perfected form and practised abilities. She was an all-round tool like an Atlas army knife, small yet advantageous. Weiss was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint colour gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same colour gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heels and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

They were dragged abruptly from their reminiscing of the marvellous sight by their father, "Eran, Weiss you will bring a new age to the SDC, I hope that _t__he_ _l__egacy_ continues for eternity. Our family will be stronger with you, succeed so that I may be proud." The CEO spoke with pride, ferocity and passion, similar to a Dictator from the history books. Guess they weren't too different, at least their Father wasn't a hardcore racist.

Eran spoke up, "We will father and we _will_ make your dream a reality. Won't we Weissy?" Deadly serious but still had a supportive tone in that last bit as he put his hammer in its sheath on his back and then brought his hand to the top of His Twin Sister's Head rubbing it lovingly. Weiss grew annoyed at the slight dig at her height by puffing her cheeks but soon after responded, "Yes, we will." In a slightly agitated but mostly calm tone and a hint of pride.

A moment of peace was granted to the parent and children everything was calm but the sounds of all the machinery and… gunfire?

Jacques reacted almost instantaneously, a calm expression was replaced with one of unadulterated rage. "Damn Fang." He spoke in a low but dangerous voice, the family ran out of the mine shaft, the White Fang was here.

Following their teachings Eran and Weiss bolted into action, eagerly throwing themselves into battle. Jacques got a trio of guards to protect him while he ordered another one to take the bullhead to the nearest Atlas Outpost for assistance and sent a couple more to the Radio Station to send out a call for help. However watching his children head into the fight was unnerving, he was merely hiding behind his guards, 'They are the future.' He thought as a prideful grin consumed his face.

**Eran's POV**

'My first battle, I'll make it a glorious one to remember.' I thought with excited fervour. I bull-rushed Faunus knocking them down and swinging at them with a downwards strike, I got one in the chest fracturing his sternum and ribs some even poking out through the skin. The other I used the Raven-beaked side of my hammer and forced it through his skull blood exploding onto me. I expected to have to hold bile in my stomach but I felt serenely calm and collected targeting my next victims like I was accustomed to it, 'Strange' I thought. My first two kills, not grimm but still enemies. I looked at _R__íkr _(Ancient Atlesian/Norse for 'Mighty') my trusty hammer and got to work.

The battle had been going on for at least half an hour I struck another Fang with the Hammer's face on the side of the ribs. He fell down like a sack of potatoes but not before screaming out in agony before giving his last breath. 'Forty-Three down a lot more to go', by this time I killed about a tenth of their force but the battle was still roaring. Five faunus decided to surround me as I analysed them seeing any and all weaknesses. However I also saw Weiss fighting a large Bear Faunus and not losing but not winning either, 'That must be their officer'. If the head of your enemies dies so will the body, he was priority target number one.

I felt an idea pop into my head, as I saw my wardens got ever closer, as they got to about a meter from me each I brought my plan to action. I held my Hammer with Two hands, brought it high above my head and slammed it down onto the ground as hard as I could. electricity coursed through the ground in an outward motion from where I was, I felt the electricity blast through my body and I was short of breath, no I was heaving. I can't feel my… anything, the numbness past I felt my heart beating at a thousand Miles an Hour. I regained my breath desperately and stood up, the World was spinning or was it me who was spinning?

I turned my head and to my horror in the middle of the battle was a giant faunus going up against my sister, this was not the sight I was hoping to see nor was it a sight could see without feeling I was upside down. The bear faunus got a lucky shot on my sister with his sword, Weiss was on the ground Myrtenaster was out of her hands and she was clutching her left hand as it leaked blood. It looked like she overused her aura, with this in mind I ran as fast as I could to that bastard cutting, smashing and electrocuting through fang-like no tomorrow.

I was going for a strike to his back but he twisted and turned his massive frame (about 7'3) and swung the humongous sword at me. I stopped the momentum of my warhammer and ducked below the swing I prepared to go for another swing but the giant backhanded me and sent me flying. 'If only I had my aura' I thought, I was dazed, I had the world spinning but I could see Weiss behind me with a look of horror on her face. I pushed through the daze and concentrated, renewed strength coursed through my veins, I got up as fast as I could and got in a defensive stance in front of Weiss.

**3rd Person**

The bear faunus looked at the two siblings as a battle roared around us, "The Schnee twins I'm guessing. I expected more from the Dust tyrants, no matter, your graves will make life all the better." He spoke in a voice full of hate as he commenced his charge, "Weiss I need you to go to dad you are in no state to fight you've overworked your aura and your sword hand is injured. GO NOW!" Eran yelled as he brought _R__íkr_ up to bring his electric beam into play. Weiss looked on in grief of leaving her Brother but accepted that she was a liability in this situation, she grabbed a hold of Myrtenaster and ran to their father.

The bear faunus had brown eyes, black hair. He had two noticeable bear ears on the crown of his head and he had tanned skin most likely from many years of hard labour and was wearing a black T-shirt and blue pants, black combat boots and of course the gigantic sword.

The electric beam was activated and struck the bear faunus head-on but it seemed to only infuriate him further. Pushing back all the pain the faunus then right then and there grabbed the handle of the hammer and threw it away, soon after Eran punched him in the face with all his might, the faunus staggered. Eran took this chance and started a fist fight, he brought devastating punches to the Bear Faunus who guarded up but the Bear was more experienced than he was and was not suffering from severe dizziness. The faunus used his leg and pulled at the back of my knee making the elder twin stumble backwards onto his back. The faunus was over him, took his helm off and punched him right in the face knocking Eran out. 'Aura enhanced bastards' were his last thoughts until darkness took over.

The faunus brought Eran over his shoulder and looked back to the battle, "We got what we came here to do, go back to Camp!" The faunus all heard the orders of their officer and started to retreat back to their base camp, much to the relief of the SDC. The officer then rushed to the tree-line and into the forest with the rest of the Fang close behind.

The battle had ended the SDC had seemingly won this bout with the White Fang, no dust was taken, but something much more significant.

Weiss was looking around for Eran until she saw her brother's bloodied hammer and dark helm on the ground, she connected the dots and her face grew with grief unequalled, tears flew down her face. Jacques saw this as well went beside his daughter, wrapped himself around her in a lovingly hug, "We'll get him back, I'll be damned if I let my son be taken by some faunus." His voice wasn't his normal businesslike voice but actually fatherly filled with sadness and rage. Schnee's fury, cold as ice, murderous like grimm.

The wind was picking up and the sun was almost setting, the sounds of machinery soon continued, the world didn't stop for sadness. Jacques let go of Weiss giving her forehead a fatherly kiss before turning around to clean the Mess. Weiss was just looking at her brother's belongings, before looking at the tree-line 'He's not dead yet'.

Unknown to her, The Atlas Military was in the skies behind along with her elder sister, Specialist Winter Schnee.

An Atlesian flagship landed on an area of flatland, Winter's ship landed beside the airship while other Mantas, dropships and Bullheads landed wherever they could. Soldiers and machines rushed out and formed lines in the standard professional style, the last to exit the flagship was General Ironwood himself. He wore a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His pants are the same colour as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in grey. His hair is black, with some grey areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a neurotransmitter that helped him operate the robotic parts of his body. To his right was Winter Schnee.

Winter is a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wore her white hair tied in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, her bangs were shaped around the right side of her face, a curled lock of hair almost reaching her left shoulder. Her attire was navy blue, white, and grey, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that exposed her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a crimson brooch and black gloves, and pants that have garters incorporated into them. Her sword at her side prepared for any and all events that may take root.

Ironwood walked to the Middle of the Formation turned face to look at them with his piercing blue eyes inspecting his troops. Jacques looked to His right to see Jacques marching with Rage in his eyes and everyone knew an irate Jacques was a dangerous Jacques. A curious look grew his face, he knew that Jacques would get slightly agitated at another White Fang attack this must have been something else.

He turned to face Jacques, when the CEO was about a meter away he stopped and Ironwood spoke, "Jacques, why so mad? I know that these raids are a somewhat common occurrence but-". Jacques interrupted him with anger unparalleled, "They abducted MY SON! Bring him back or I swear that the Atlas Military will not get its Dust." The ultimatum was laid out on a plain and simple, Ironwood was absolutely shocked by this and he knew that even with anger clouding his mind Jacques was serious.

Shock swept through the troops at the blatant threat but also worried for the safety of the SDC Heir, especially by Winter, 'My Little Brother… Taken BY SAVAGES!' She and the rest of the troops soon calmed themselves less they attracted Grimm, however, the look on Ironwood's face was one they all knew of, absolute cold fury.

The General turned face once more, "Troops, search every corner, every nick and cranny of that forest. So help you God if you don't. Let the operation begin" He spoke with his characteristic military voice, he turned to Winter, "Winter go to Your Sister, she is in need of you, help her through this. Dismissed." They saluted and went their separate ways.

Winter saw Weiss looking down at something on the ground fist clenched at her sides, 'Probably doesn't even realize I'm here.' Winter walked closer to Weiss until she clearly saw what was at her feet, her eyes threatened to let a teardrop. It was her little brother's hammer and his helm, hammer coloured crimson with blood and his helm looked hollow and estranged without her brother wearing it. Winter walked closer and her sister finally realized someone was walking up to her, Weiss was stunned, it was soon lost, the latter twin ran to her. Winter held out her arms which soon were filled with by a younger Schnee, they stayed in each other's arms in sadness and grief.

After a few minutes of brooding the two sisters separated, Winter spoke first, "Weiss, you don't have to worry we'll bring him back, I promise." She spoke with cold fury it reassured Weiss of her brother's safe rescue, "Winter, I trust you and the Military with all my being but Eran saved me it's only right if I save him as well." Winter tried to stare down her Sister but Weiss' decision was forged and quenched like steel, Winter eventually relented and accepted. Weiss' smile grew, Hope grew in her eyes and she looked once more at her Brother's Helm and Weapon. "And Winter helps me with his things, he's going to need them." Winter got the Hammer making sure not to get any blood on her and Weiss got his Helm, holding it so the front of the Helm was facing her gazing at the empty Helm, 'It seems so… hollow? So, out of place? No matter its owner will return.'

The sun finally set as the troops commenced the operation, the hunt for the Heir had started.

**White Fang Camp**

They walked through the forest night when the Sun was still in the sky, they got to the Camp a few minutes later. They made temporary wooden huts on an area of Flatland for the raids they would conduct on the surrounding _Human_ Towns, Mines, etc. The Fighters were welcomed back with open arms by those who were injured too young or incapable of fighting. Tears were shed for the fallen and gazes full of hatred were directed at the _thing_ on their Leader's shoulder. He was tied up to a thick wooden pole in the middle of the encampment still knocked out while surrounded by Fang Guards in case he awoke, the campfire was a few meters to his left.

There was a tall Faunus (for his age) with auburn hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was a Schnee Dust Company **brandmark** across his left eye, which was bloodied with a grey iris and a singed eyebrow, as opposed to his remaining blue eye and brown eyebrow. He had a Faunus lineage relating him to a bull, as he had two black horns, one on each side of his head, seemingly slanted back.

This boy, he hated the SDC with a passion, Adam Taurus was his name, he was still young, fourteen-year-old Faunus, he came back from the Raid. He **didn't** participate in the raid because he was still young and inexperienced and to top it all off, he snuck into the Battle Party. He would have fought if he wasn't discovered by the Leader of the Battle Party, he was then forced to sit on top of a Tree branch overseeing the battle. **Not** to join at **any **cost.

He saw _everything_ that **Monster** killed so many of them, he saw their rib cages collapse, their skulls explode, their eyes flop onto the ground. He was still alive and placed in the middle of the camp, 'Who the Hell is this guy?'

Adam put those thoughts aside and looked around for his friend, Blake Belladona, as he walked through the camp in search of his friend. He turned his head and saw that it was Blake, the young cat Faunus was clutching onto him like no tomorrow. "Don't worry Blake, I'm back, I didn't fight either. Got caught." He said with a slight smile, trying to reassure his friend of his safety, "Or you could've stayed from the start. I told you it was a bad idea!" She argued with fervour, puffing her cheeks cutely afterwards, she relented and let go. Blake was a fair-skinned young woman with wavy black hair and amber eyes. Her Faunus trait was a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. She wears a black vest with coattails and a silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

She also sported black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour change of black to purple at her ankles. An emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her arm, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose, black scarf is wrapped around her neck, and a grey magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She often keeps her weapon attached to the magnetic backpack when she is not using it.

"Blake, in most situations you are right, in this one you are not. If we don't experience the action how will we protect other Faunus from the SDC? You've seen what they did to me…" Adam spoke with a deep hatred, Blake knew when to back off, this was one of those times, she raised her hands in the 'I surrender' fashion. "Who was that man on the Captain's shoulder?" Blake asked with pure curiosity, Adam's gaze darkened, he was about to speak until the Captain called everyone to the Campfire. "I Guess Captain is going to tell us all now."

The entire encampment was at the Campfire eyes on the Captain as he recounted the day's events. However, as the Captain retold the events Adam realized that he never let the name of their captive be known. The White Fang closest to the White-haired being shied away from him in fear of the ruthless demise that might befall them if he awoke. As the Captain was accounting the battle between himself and the White-haired being a groan stole their attention from the Captain. It came from the _Human_, his eyes fluttered open looking around quickly analysing his surroundings and enemies.

Blake looked into the boy's white-eyes in wonder of how someone so seemingly _Evil_ can look so **Pure**. The two locked eyes for a few seconds Amber and White, before Blake, turned her head in embarrassment with two rosy cheeks to add to it.

"So, you've finally woken up, Fang, allow me to introduce you to Eran Cornelius Schnee." The Captain spoke with hatred, the White Fang gasped in surprise, 'A Schnee?!' Their hateful glares just turned murderous especially Adam's, Blake was just in shock that they had a Schnee in custody.

The Schnee reeled his surprise back and brought his cold, serious eyes back into play, it made many flinch away from the murder they could see in his eyes. Adam was one of them and Blake shivered, "How old are you, Monster?" The Captain spoke with genuine curiosity, he knew he seemed like an adult but there was doubt. "I'm Fourteen, what do you want, are you going to sell me off for more Dust?" The Schnee spoke with bitter fury, the White Fang was in shock their soldiers were killed by a Teen? Even the Captain was in slight disbelief, who wouldn't?! Blake especially looked at the Teen in shock mouth agape, Adam as well but with intense hate and fury.

The Captain reeled back his emotions and spoke, "Well we are going to send you back to the SDC but… not before we give you a few scars." Some of the White Fang started laughing at the Heir's look of shock, Adam included, Blake herself was in shock, 'Is this what the White Fang is, we're fighting for equality… right?'

The Captain brought more rope and tied the Teens feet together and mouth shut, he called on his Officers to help him bring the Teen to large Hut. The inside of the Hut was very Spartan. It had a bed and a large carpet with two chairs along with a wooden circular table that had a plethora of knives. The Captain tied the Teen to a chair and told his Officers to get a Knife each so the torture began.

The screams could be heard from miles away, the sound was blood curling, Blake couldn't take it as well as most of the other White Fang. They decided to pack up and head to the Atlas White Fang Headquarters, Blake somehow convinced Adam to go as well. The Officers didn't even realize that most of their soldiers had left, they just kept enjoying the screams.

**Weiss POV**

'What is that sound, a fox? No, it's too loud. God damn it, Brother, where are you?' I thought with fervour while searching for my Brother, Winter was right behind me, 'Maybe she should know.' I turned to her and asked, "Hey Winter, Do you hear that I can't figure out what it is." Winter with a curious gaze came closer to me and her eyes grew in shock, she turned to me with worry in her eyes. Winter opened her mouth before a scream of pure agony and pain cut through the silence, 'Brother?!' I started to run as fast as I could while avoiding the trees in the dark of the afternoon. Winter shouted for me to "WAIT!" But I couldn't even hear her, my mind just blocked any and all other thoughts. 'We're coming to Eran, just stay alive!' Weiss thought as she continued running not feeling the rumble of her heart or her muscles crying out for her to stop or the tears pouring out of her eyes.

I saw a wooden hut as the screams just grew, I created two beowulves to kill whoever was doing this to my Brother. I felt like I couldn't even stand anymore. I felt the pain of my lungs and my heart pumping the blood through my veins, I had to kneel. The beowulves barged through the walls of the hut and went on a killing spree but the Bear Faunus killed them with his Giant Sword. As the Faunus came out Winter charged forward and knocked the tired Faunus out.

My Glyphs disappeared and I got up once again, the screams stopped, Winter helped me up, I knew I was shaking I just couldn't feel it. "Where is he Winter?" I asked concerned for the well being of my Brother, a moan answered my questions as we both looked up to see Eran limping out the hut. I gasped he looked… it was as if he was put through a blender.

He had a cut wound that made it seem like a deformed smile it came from ear to ear, a Mistrali smile, he had cuts all over his torso some crisscrossing some shallow some **Deep**. They were bleeding but some of the more shallow cuts were being slowly shut by his… AURA?! 'At least one pleasant thing came out of this.' However, the worst was the dead (left) forearm cut off just below the Capitulum that was hanging at his side by a thread of his already destroyed shirt. His wound was bleeding profusely, he looked paler than the moon he looked at them and simply fell over.

**Third Person POV**

The Two Sisters quickly called for an Emergency Medical Transport as they rushed over to their fallen Brother. They put pressure on their Brother's arms wound trying their best to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Soon a Bullhead would be brought to their location, of course, General Ironwood also gave out orders for Atlas Personnel to return to their transports and return to Base. However, Specialist Schnee was obviously told to stay with her family and told that her Ship would be taken back to base.

The Bullhead landed on the Atlas Medical Center's Bullhead Pad after about ten minutes, each minute their Brother looked paler and his breaths grew more shallow. Doctors, Surgeons and Nurses rushed over to the Bullhead, opened the doors and took their patient. Winter and Weiss were forced to wait outside the Surgery Room, Weiss crying into her Sister's shoulder. The Surgery took Twenty-Seven Hours, their Father made a Public Relations Stunt/Anti-Fang Speech as he announced the events of the preceding Day. Weiss and Winter couldn't be bothered to listen to their Father they were too fixated on the Surgery Room. They were all but freed from the wait as the Head Doctor came out of the Surgery Room, neither of them slept a second. The Events of _that_ day weighed heavily on them.

The Doctor had an affectionate look firmly placed on his face as he gazed at the Sisters, "Your Brother is in Stable Condition, however, there are going to be scars all over him, High-likeliness of PTSD and he has Damaged Vocal Cords he **will** have to take it easy for a **Month** **at** **Least**. This means no Rigorous Exercise, no shouting, tranquillity and makes him feel like nothing has changed. He will most likely feel as if classmates, friends, teachers, etc are shying away from him due to the new scars. This may lead to depression and cause him to go through with less savoury acts of relief. I can **not** stress this enough, if he doesn't do this, he will **Never **get better." He spoke with a Steel seriousness, his tone softened, "However, you may go and visit him now, but I warn you it is not a pretty sight."

The Twins walked into the Operation Room, the sight shocked them, to say the least. In a room coloured White and Grey, the White Hospital bed where their _scarred _Brother hooked up to a plethora of Machines. Machines beeping, monitoring his Heart Rate, fluids being sent via a tube into his _Right_ Forearm. His face had a horrid scar, a Mistrali Smile (Glasgow Smile). It made him look like that character from Alice In Wonderland, the cat was it? They averted their eyes from his face only to be met by more scars across his chest, a myriad of scars and stitches.

However what surprised them was the peace that his face seemed to be at peace, it almost looked like he was dead. Weiss and Winter simply couldn't help but let tears fall as they walked step by step closer to their Brother.

They stayed by his side for the rest of the day (Weiss on his Right and Winter on his Left) tracing his scars with their fingers, relishing the fact that he was not in the clutches of the White Fang. They eventually fell asleep with their heads on the bedsides, soon enough a new day was born. Eran's surviving hand twitched as the sleeping Teen finally awoke, eyes fluttering open to see his Sisters at his sides in a Hospital Bed? Memories of yesterday's _Development _came crashing on his mind, he looked to his left arm to see that he didn't have a forearm.

He held back tears and looked at the time, it was 8:49 AM, he looked over to Weiss and his remaining hand. 'I bet they'll be over the moon' He thought as he shook Weiss, "Wake up Weissy." He spoke softly, Weiss grumbled, "Just a few more minutes Eran…" Weiss realizing who was speaking, she seemingly jumped onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his now wet shoulder.

The shift in weight woke Winter, "Weiss what are you doing?" She inquired before lifting her head up to see Weiss crying into Eran's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. Eran actively trying to reassure her that he was here to stay, Winter was in shock mouth agape. Eran seemed to realize and looked over and waved his hand at her saying 'Hello'.

To this Winter grinned, the happy image pushing back all the memories of Yesterday, "Weiss, I think it's about time you get off of Eran." Winter spoke in a cheerful yet semi-serious voice, Weiss followed the request albeit a bit reluctantly. "Well, I'm glad to be back, can you get me out of here, feels too gloomy," Eran spoke with seriousness and joy. Weiss and Winter both laughed with fervour, 'that's him alright.' They thought, knowing that not even the Fang could change him. Eran joined the laughter for a good ten seconds, which devolved to chuckles and giggles.

"We'll get you out by Lunch, being a Specialist has its perks," Winter said joyfully, and true to her word at lunchtime Eran refreshed himself, brushed his teeth, took a shower, got new clothes and was about to walk out the Hospital Doors. A Limousine was called beforehand by Winter for safety purposes, it was supposed to be there in five minutes.

His new attire consisted of a White T-Shirt with Bold Black Letters reading 'UNSTOPPABLE', a Black Bomber Jacket with the Atlesian Flag as well as an Atlesian Army Insignia, a pair of Blue Dress Pants, Black Socks and Black Leather Dress Shoes. With Weiss on his Right and Winter on his left, they walked out of the Hospital to see what apparently was an army of Newscasters rushing to question Eran. Newscasters from Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral were here, they _asked_ questions in an unorganized manner like dogs barking for a ball. Winter was about to call the Police before Eran turned to her and said that it was unneeded. Meanwhile, Weiss looked around to look out for any threats.

He turned back to the reporters and asked, "What was the first Question?" In a Businesslike voice as he changed the look on his face into a serious scowl, his eyes back to their common frightening demeanour. An Atlesian reporter at the front spoke, "Can you, give us more thorough details of Yesterday's events?" The Heir to the SDC spoke and recounted the events of yesterday to the best of his ability. As he finished a Valean Reporter spoke up, "What will you do now as your… Left Forearm is now non-operational?" Winter and Weiss gave that reporter the iciest (pun intended) looks they could Muster, but Eran, he looked ready to explode, he somehow held back his emotions and spoke. "Well, my plans will be as they always have. I **will** get better, I **will** become a Huntsman, I **will** strive to be the best there is, when the time comes I **will** get my _Sweet_ Vengeance on The White Fang. I **will** lead the SDC when my time comes, I **will** bring it to new heights and I **WILL** bring a new Era to Atlas. The White Fang is _Nothing_ but a plague on Society, their methods are crude and savage, the proof is **all** across my body. I have lost a forearm to them, they have given me a Mistrali Smile, a plethora of other scars, physical and _mental_ that I will have to live with. To The Faunus out there please understand that I will never blame you for what has happened to me, only this **Warped **_Equality_ Group deserves Blame. However, as sentient beings, we should have a common ambition, to leave the world **_better_** than when we arrived. Thank you for your questions but I would like some time to relax before tomorrow's classes. So if you would, excuse my sisters and I." Eran spoke like a Veteran Politician, with Fervour in some areas, calm in others and with animal-like Ferocity in key times. The Reporters were baffled even His Sisters were to a lesser extent.

The Journalists made way for the Heir and his sisters very quickly, most gawking at him in awe at how he handled the situation. They walked through them like a Royalty past peasants, as they reached the sidewalk their Limousine just got there adding to their already Sublime Prestige. The Limousine was coloured White with Metallic Grey as the Secondary Colour, The Windows were One way Windows meaning no one could see from the outside, and the whole thing, wheels included, were Bullet Proof. Eran opened the door for His Sisters who readily accepted and Eran then entered bidding farewell to the Reporters with a few waves. The Limousine then drove off to the Schnee Household leaving a mob of Reporters. They had a Happy conversation during the car ride. Once they got home Winter happily told them that she got a few Days off, they were all Purely Happy.

They entered the Household and Weiss told Eran that he had gifts on his bed, to his Glee the presents were a repaired set of armour alongside his Hammer and Helm. He looked longingly to his Left forearm not knowing how to deal with the new problem, 'Hopefully, I can get a robotic arm or something.' He thought, at dinner Winter and Weiss told him that he would have to take it _easy _for a month _at least_, much to his Dismay.

He had a variety of very Realistic Dreams that night, about a Bleak Planet called 'Inwit', an 'Emperor' that was supposed to be his Father and the Ancient Numeral 'VII'.The Next Morning he went to Atlas Academy receiving weird stares and add looks by everyone, he understood why but it was still hard for him, luckily Weiss helped him out. There was an announcement at their lunch period in the auditorium, showing video Footage of the Raid on the SDC Mine. He and Weiss were brought up to the Stage and a Certain Specialist Schnee came out with two Files, General Ironwood took the Box from a smiling Winter who saluted right after. General Ironwood turned back to Eran and Weiss, The Twins tried to hone in their confused looks but failed. General Ironwood opened Both and spoke, "The Headmaster of The Beacon Huntsman Academy, Ozpin, has sent both of you Letters requesting your attendance to His Academy in Three Years time. Congratulations." He spoke as he handed the Letters To the Schnee Twins, both completely shocked at being _Requested_ to Attend the Most Prestigious Huntsman Academy on Remnant. They quickly reined their emotions in check and accepted the Letters with almost uncontrollable excitement.

Ironwood gave a speech about how every Student should strive to be the Greatest as The Twins had by showing enough Valour and Courage to be _Requested_ to join Beacon. The School Day passed by in a flash, The _Family_ celebrated at the accomplishment and so Life went on. Eran's dreams only seemed to grow more vivid as he realized that he was a Leader of Some Kind of a Galactic Empire. However, they were still weak as if his Soul was recovering Lost memories. He grew another foot to his Sister's displeasure as the teasing grew in quantity. He made a Steel forearm/Gauntlet attached to his Armour to act as a dispensable shield. The Atlas Military said that he would be given a Prosthetic that would put any others to shame but it would take time, three years time was their prediction. 'How convenient.' He thought bitterly, He had been keeping all of his feelings to himself after the _incident_ with the White Fang, he started to be a more mature character in class and only showed his emotions when with family. It was peculiar, Gossip enthralled the minds of every Student in Atlas Academy and it only made the situation worse, no matter how much Weiss and the Staff cracked down on it.

By the time those Three Years Ended he was essentially a different Person, less cheerful, colder, ruthless. The Dreams were still somewhat lax and short in terms of length as by the fourth day after his _incident_ he started having PTSD. He was sent to Mandatory Counseling and Therapy, Weiss and Winter helped as much as they could and by the end of the 2nd Year he had mostly taken care of it. However, they would still come back Once or Twice a Month and when they did Weiss would make sure to be at her Brother's side to bring him out of the Twisted Nightmare. Weiss and Winter were even affected by it a bit, he could tell, they only hoped that it would change once his life at Beacon started.

**Segmentum: Segmentum Solar**

**Sector: Sector Solar**

**Subsector: Sub-Sector Solar**

**System: Sol System**

The Phalanx, Gregor Dessian felt something shift in the Galaxy, the Imperial Fists and all of its successor Chapters felt it. Their Primarch was back, they did not know where but they knew that he was alive, their Father was alive and the Imperial Fists and all of its successor chapters felt an indescribable feeling, a feeling of hope in their hearts.

There in the Phalanx's War room surrounded by fellow Astartes, he could see the Shock etched across their faces. 'They felt it too, at least I know the Dark Gods are not trying to persuade me.' Gregor stood up looking across the room attracting the attention of the rest of the Astarte's attention. "Brothers, Our Primarch is Out there. The Praetorian Has _**Returned**_."

**And that concludes The First Chapter Of My Story. I hope you have all enjoyed it and please grant me Constructive Criticism. I know my writing is nowhere near the Higher echelons of writing.**

**Also, I wanted to State that the Reason I changed Rogal Dorn's name is that it didn't fit the situation. I chose the names, Eran and Cornelius because they have Biblical Meanings in attempt to create this sense of Holiness around Rogal/Eran.**

**Eran: Vigilant or Watchful**

**Cornelius: To be honest I just felt that this was a Badass name. BTW for people who do want to know it means 'The Beam Of the Sun'.**

** axe-battle-fantasy-art-game-of-thrones-painting-robert-baratheon-wallpaper-bidvx(I put this link up because this is what I envisioned Rogal/Eran to look like in Armour, except the colour changes and Slight Hammer changes)**

**200 Biblical Names (This is the sight where I got the idea for the names)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there Readers, Thanks for the Support on the Previous Chapter. **

**Sorry for the ten day wait, I live in Macau which is right beside China so because of the Virus school has been suspended but Teachers have given us homework online which has been a bitch to deal with.**

**Also I forgot to give credit to Rooster Teeth for RWBY and Games Workshop for Warhammer 40k. **

**May We all be Blessed By The Emperor **

**Previous Chapter: **

There in the Phalanx's War room surrounded by fellow Astartes, he could see the Shock etched across their faces. 'They felt it too, at least I know the Dark Gods are not trying to persuade me.' Gregor stood up looking across the room attracting the attention of the rest of the Astarte's attention. "Brothers, Our Primarch is Out there. The Praetorian Has _**Returned**_."

**101.M42**

**3rd Person**

**Phalanx War Room**

The Phalanx War Room looked like what you expected from The Imperial Fists, spartan. It had a round table, with chairs fit for Astartes, the room had Aquilas and the symbol of their Legion on the ceiling, windows. Sitting on the chairs were Eleven Marines, one Chapter Master, and the ten Space Marine Captains representing their respected Companies.

Captain of The First Company: Darnath Lysander, 'The Emperor's Wrath'

Captain of The Second Company: Zandar Chiros, 'Master of Rituals'

Captain of The Third Company: Tor Garadon, 'Bastion of Defiance'

Captain of The Fourth Company: Alars Lydoro, 'Master Armourer'

Captain of The Fifth Company: Dravastis Fane, 'Keeper of the Archive'

Captain of The Sixth Company: Antaros, 'Master of Vigilance'

Captain of The Seventh Company: Orpheus Taelos, 'Bearer of the Grail'

Captain of The Eighth Company: Aeneas Strom, 'Wielder of Terra's Flame'

Captain of The Ninth Company: Miklos Kaheron, 'Master of Devastation'

Captain of The Tenth Company: Metrios Carr, 'Master of Reconnaissance'

They all had the same look staring at their Chapter Master, a look of Hope. Hope that their Primarch, their Father had returned to them.

Gregor spoke up, "We have to begin a search for Him immediately, but we cannot alarm Lord Commander Guilliman. He may yet think that we are being manipulated by Chaos. Metrios take three Strike Cruisers and go out in search of our Primarch, meet up with the Black Templars, allow them to occupy the other two Strike Cruisers with two companies. They'll be roaring at a chance to find their Primarch. If _anyone_ says otherwise, say that it is Crusade by the Tenth Company that has been sanctioned by me. The rest of you we will have to make this seem like it is normal, continue on with your duties as you would. If any Marine questions you of the Shift or disturbance they felt tell them the truth, but by no means allow anyone else other than Imperial Fists and its succeeding chapters to know,_ by any means necessary_. Is this understood?"

The Captains stood and saluted the Chapter Master, "Yes Brother!" Gregor told them to go do their duties and looked out of a window to Terra, "Your Savior Will soon return and Chaos will once again **Dread** The name Rogal Dorn. Ave Imperator."

**Remnant, Vale, From Dust Till Dawn**

Eran was in a Dust store called 'From Dust Till Dawn' at the dead of night, why you may ask, 'To see if I can find higher grade Dust for _Ríkr_.' Well that was the reason he told Weiss.

They were staying in a local five-star hotel not so far away. So he decided to check out local Dust shops for better quality. To his surprise this Dust shop sold some very high quality Dust. He was about to give the store owner the Lien needed, after he set _Ríkr_ on the floor, handle pointing upwards.

However goons wearing black tuxedos with red ties, tinted glasses and hats walked in. Led by a man with a hat, orange hair, green eyes a cigar in his mouth, gloves, a white overcoat, a cane, brown leather dress shoes, brown pants, a black shirt and a grey necktie.

Eran was wearing black combat boots, black socks, black dress pants, with a white long sleeve dress shirt plus a larger version of the bomber jacket he wore when he got out of the Hospital. The clothing was specifically made for combat and he was actually able to maneuver in them surprisingly well.

He now stood at 7 foot 8 inches, it was hilarious seeing the height difference between him and Weiss. The years of teasing had been 'rough' on Weiss, she even tried drinking copious amounts of milk for a time. It helped a bit but not much, she was now 5 foot and 6 inches. Still quite a ways away.

Eran still had a muscular build as he did in the past, had the same look except he was almost never seen without his stoic, dead fish eyed look in public. It frightened many people… including the shopkeeper. He handed the shopkeeper money, and the shopkeeper gave Eran a briefcase full of electric dust. Eran told the shopkeeper to keep it for now and grabbed hold of _Ríkr,_ He turned around to face the criminal,expecting a brawl to break out.

Roman Torchwick, Criminal Mastermind, was not an easy man to scare but this giant in front of him… put him off to say the least. The fact that he didn't have an arm was a big contributor to that. 'A soldier? No.' He thought, The giant turned around and he saw his dead fish eyes. 'Wait, White hair, no forearm, Mistrali smile and White Eyes?... The Schnee kid?!' He was in shock, what was the Heir of the SDC doing here?!

Roman, reigned his emotions back and looked up at the Schnee, "Well hello, . What might you be doing here?" The Schnee's face didn't change an inch, "If you're intending on robbing this establishment you will face _dire_ repercussions." Eran spoke plainly not bothering to adjust the facts. 'Wow the tabloids weren't wrong about this kid, his voice really is as cold as mantle' Roman thought amusedly. However his goons were growing weary of the SDC's heir.

Instead of offering an answer Roman simply made a motion with his head and his goons brought up their weapons. "I think it would be better if you surrendered now, …" Roman spoke with a low and dangerous tone.

The store was silent but an anti-climatic sound of rock music filled the air, the Goons and Torchwick cringed and even chuckled slightly. Schnee stood there, his piercing white eyes locked onto the criminals, an idea popped into his head. He brought up the hammer to show as an act of surrender.

However Eran made sure to keep the _Ríkr's_ face always locked onto Torchwick. The goons and Torchwick relaxed slightly, Eran took this chance and fired the electric beam from his hammer. By the time Torchwick realized what was going on it was too late. He was launched past his goons, through the door and ended up onto the pavement.

The goons were in shock until Eran roared as he swung his hammer to his Aura using opponents. If they didn't have Aura he was certain he could have killed the first two with _one_ swing.

Using his immense strength he swung his hammer, it hit the first man in the head knocking him out. In quick succession Eran used his momentum and strength to do an overhead strike onto the crown of the goon's head, making him crumple onto the floor as well.

The two that were further back were smarter, one took out his gun and the other his sword. Well maybe the second one was a _little_ dumber. The man with the sword swung at Eran overextending himself in the process. The result equalling him having the wind knocked out of him. As the Schnee sidestepped the swing and Spartan kicked him from the side. Sending him flying into the wall of the store. Smashing his head into the wall and knocking him out.

The goon with the gun was about to shoot the Heir, until a bullet hit the goon. Looking behind him, Eran saw a young girl who was quite short wielding a scythe/gun that seemed _twice_ her size.

She had silver eyes, a predominantly black and red battle dress with a red cape, black and red boots and pale skin. She took a moment to inspect the man she just helped, but her attention was instantaneously taken away by his weapon. Unknown to Eran he thought that she was admiring his height or size, however he turned his attention back to the criminal he shot out of the door.

Eran looked back at the girl and spoke, "Come on, we got one more goon to catch." She nodded and walked beside him out of the store.

They saw Torchwick get back up shakily before speaking in a furious voice, "God Damned Schnee! Well as much as I'd _Love_ to stick around, I'm afraid I'll have to leave." He spoke while raising his cane, which in fact turned out to be a weapon. He fired the Weapon, sending a destructive flare like weapon that tore up the pavement.

Thankfully they were able to dodge the shot with slight assistance from their auras and it didn't reach the store. The red and black haired girl did a front flip over the shot while Eran merely sidestepped. The shot was extremely bright and made them avert their sights to avoid temporary blindness. By the time they looked back to Roman's previous position he was gone.

They looked around and saw him climbing a ladder to the roof of the building. They quickly followed him, with his 'partner' of sorts using unneeded amounts of acrobatics. They could hear him mutter, "Persistent", angrily, his back still facing them.

They readied their weapons once more, however the whirring of an engine cut through the night's silence. Low and behold a Bullhead appears out of nowhere, in front of Torchwick.

Whoever was piloting that Bullhead opened its doors and allowed Roman entry.

Roman, once inside, turned back to his pursuers and took aim with his cane, Eran saw this and took aim with his warhammer. They fired at the same time, the difference was that Eran's weapon could provide a continuous beam. The weapon's beam overpowered the flare like shot and went on to strike one of the Bullhead's engines. The pilot smartly decided not to jeopardize their mission and flew away leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

To Eran and the girl's surprise a woman came flying onto the roof looking around before staring intently… at them.

This woman had a riding crop, a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with bronze heels and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara which must have been her personal symbol.

She appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. The woman looked at the duo recognition consumed her eyes when she saw the famous white hair and eyed Schnee.

Eran merely stared at her while the girl sheathed her weapon and stared at the woman and said "Can I have Your Autograph!" In a tone that completely diffused the situation.

Next thing you know they were both stripped of their weapons and were taken to an Interrogation room. They were chastised by the Huntress who then introduced the Headmaster Of Beacon.

The aged man walked in with a cup of coffee in hand along with a plate of cookies in the other. Eran had remained completely silent throughout the entire time his face blank showing no emotion.

He saw a flash of recognition flare in the Headmaster's eyes when his eyes landed on him. Ozpin appeared to be a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black dress shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Hello how are you." Ozpin asked politely, the girl beside him turned her head to him in sudden realization of who he was.

The look of shock on her face was amusing, "Wait… You're Eran Cornelius Schnee?!" She sputtered out, "Yes I am, I thought the scars were a bit obvious, no?" He spoke softly his previous ice cold voice gone, as he pointed to the _**'smile'**_ on his face and his nonexistent left forearm.

The girl blushed severely from embarrassment, "Sorry, guess I was too focused on the battle and your weapon. I'm Ruby Rose." She brought up her right hand in an effort to gain some kind of familiarity. He accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you Ruby Rose. Also relax more you're definitely not the worst person I've met." He spoke kindly with the smallest of smiles on his face. The newly named Ruby smiled and released Eran's hand, turning her head to face Ozpin once more. Slowly but surely her eyes started to follow the tray of cookies in his right hand.

After a small talk of introductions Ozpin suspiciously commented on Ruby's eyes for some reason. Thankfully that awkward moment past when they changed topic from silver eyes to Ruby's reasons for becoming a Huntress. Eran was completely shocked, inwardly, when Ozpin simply handed her the keys to Beacon, so to speak. However he couldn't deny that she had a significant amount of talent and skill with the scythe/gun, so he accepted that it was a worthy 'promotion' for Ruby. Similar in some ways to how he received the invitation…

They were released a few minutes later, Eran and Ruby walked out of the Police Station, said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Eran still had to collect the briefcase he left in the shop, which was about a ten minute walk but it was peaceful. He got the briefcase from the storekeeper who had waited for him as well as a thank you from the older man for saving his Dust. Eran thanked the man for waiting for him in return. He made a mental note to come back to the store when he got the chance to, whilst he was walking back to the hotel.

Eran got to the Hotel, took the elevator to the tenth floor and opened the door to his and Weiss' room. As he entered he realized that Weiss had already fallen asleep soundly.

He smiled and walked over to his bed, changed and fell asleep, inwardly hoping he would meet again with the young girl.

When the Sun bloomed in valean horizon in the east, Eran awoke as well doing everything to look presentable.

After he was done with all his necessities he walked out of the bathroom wearing His armour, _Ríkr_ on his _right _shoulder and he was wearing his gauntlet. His helmet was in between his gauntlet and side the same thing he would do before the _incident_. Under the armour he was wearing black combat boots, black socks, black dress pants and a white dress shirt.

Thankfully these clothes were able to stretch and were comfortable in use while fighting even in armour. Surprisingly Weiss was still asleep, 'Her alarm is set at this time right?'

As to be expected at 6:30 sharp her alarm was set off. She sleepily woke up and stretched, saying "Good Morning" to Eran as well as asking him how he slept and other topics.

They continued small talk until Weiss came out wearing the near identical set of clothing she wore on the day, when he lost his arm… However he had to be surprised that Weiss would continue to wear the same battle gear since they were thirteen.

They walked out of the hotel heading to the airship docks along with their respected helpers who brought various cases of Dust. Throughout the walk there, Eran would be staring, longingly at his gauntlet/forearm. He was merely reminiscing inwardly missing the ability to sense the air passing through his fingers. The better days, but he also wouldn't have known of his Father and the Imperium if it hadn't occurred. With great knowledge, comes great sacrifice. 'That's basically plagiarism' he thought with a slight chuckle

He instinctively stopped gazing at it when Weiss turned her head slightly towards him, not wanting to show her that he was weak. What he didn't know was that Weiss saw it and truly did feel terrible for her brother, not having a forearm… not being able to even pick up a fork _and_ knife.

'No need to worry, we're going to Beacon, things will change.' Weiss thought wishfully.

The populace of Vale had recognized him, most bowed their heads in respect and admiration. When they came aboard the airship _everyone_ turned to them, including a girl that he recognized, Ruby Rose. Most looked at him in admiration, respect and some in trepidation.

All, except Ruby, looked over, started to walk to him to a blonde's obvious concern. She walked right about half a foot away and said, "Hey Eran how are you?" In her normal cheerful voice, much to everyone's astonishment. Eran smiled slightly, brought his hand up to her head and started to rub it and said, "Hello Ruby, nice seeing you again. I'm good, you?" He spoke in his normal warm voice, much to Ruby's chagrin as her face grew red, finally noticing everyone's stares.

"Brother, how do you know this… ." Weiss said, annoyance clear in her tone.

Eran turned to his sister and said, "Ruby and I are friends, she saved me from a bullet yesterday when some goons decided to rob a dust store she and I were purchasing from. Well considering the time it was you could say it was their only option. However we fought them off with no problem." He chuckled slightly afterwards, "And You Didn't Tell Me!?" Weiss hollered with a frustrated manner. "Come now Weiss, you never asked," the elder twin spoke in a roguish fashion. The younger twin was about to retort until…

Interrupting their conversation was a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticked out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bared her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she was wearing a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. Along with a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reached from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this was a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wore a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black finger less gloves completed her outfit.

"Oh so you're the person my sis has been talking about. I'm Yang Xiao Long, call me Yang." The newly named Yang spoke cordially, however Eran was slightly surprised, contrary to Ruby who blushed even harder. "Has she now, I hope only good things." He said stoically but in a kind manner, Yang nodded with a radiant smile. She took a closer inspection of the teen in front of her, specifically at the horrible scar on his face.

'Oh GOD! At least it's better than when he first appeared on the News, but geez...' She quickly averted her gaze to the TV trying not to look uncomfortable.

Weiss was in shock at the situation but let it slide, it seemed like her brother actually made friends with nice people, she didn't want to ruin it. The four of them started to chit chat until the TV took everyone's attention from any and all other topics as news of a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick. Eran and Ruby immediately recognized him and told their small group about the actual events of the previous night.

However whilst recounting the final words of the summary of the previous nights events, Eran heard the of the next story. "In other News, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark, when members of The White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once Peaceful organization has now disrupted…" The Newscaster for VNN **(Vale News Network) **Lisa Lavender was cut off by an announcement by the Huntress from last night.

An image of the huntress replaced Lisa Lavender as she proceeded to speak.

Eran couldn't even hear anything as the memories of that horrible day came rushing back. He contained his emotions but couldn't help but bite his lower lip. Nothing his Aura couldn't handle as his golden aura flared slightly as it healed his lip.

Thankfully all those around him were too enthralled listening to the huntress. He caught bits of the speech now knowing her name was Glynda Goodwitch and the last bit. Something along the lines of, "Our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our World."

The future students of Beacon turned away for a few seconds until Lisa Lavender came back with another report. A report about The Schnee Family, specifically two who would be attending Beacon. "We are back from our short commercial break and are moving onto a Special Report given to us by a Dust Shop owner. He has given us a report of a certain Heir of the SDC going to his shop and stopping five goons with the help of a girl wielding a scythe. He has given us video footage of the events that occurred in his store and just outside it." *The video showed the battle between Roman and his goons vs Ruby and Eran except for the segment on the rooftop*

"It seems as though our Atlesian friend has grown since the last time we saw him and is ready to protect us, even with _**one**_ arm." Lisa continued to speak in her newscaster voice. While tension in the airship was so thick you could cut through it, they all expected his _arm_ to be a very sensitive subject. Thankfully Eran understood that the newscaster was just doing her job.

The rest of the air ride was practically void of any problems except a blond boy with motion sickness vomiting on Yang's shoes. Though as Eran looked out of the window he was at peace, the sea was beautiful, the sky clear and of course a certain structure was coming closer and closer by the minute, Beacon academy.

Beacon was situated just before an impressive cliff's edge that overlooked the city across the sound **(**a **sound** is a large sea or ocean inlet, deeper than a bight and wider than a fjord; or a narrow sea or ocean channel between two bodies of land**)**. At the top edge of the cliffside are several large, circular aerial docking bays, where airships and Bullheads can dock and allow their passengers to disembark. At the base of the cliffs, a docking bay is also available for water-going surface vessels, and a path from there leads upwards to the top of the cliff.

When the airship landed Weiss and Eran got off immediately as they had to make sure that their dust would be taken care of while they attended the ceremony. They waved 'bye' to Yang and Ruby, who got off just after, they walked slower than most taking in the view.

A long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway. Which opened up to a large amphitheater surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy itself. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways.

In front of the entrance to the main amphitheater is a large statue and fountain of a Huntsman and Huntress standing atop a rock. Beneath the aforementioned rock there was a cowering Beowolf. There was also a large circular pond lsurrounded by a pathway and a garden of red trees.

Yang looked towards Ruby after they took in the beautiful view and spoke, "You like Eran, don't you Sis?" It sounded like more a statement than a question but it got Ruby flustered all the same. Ruby truly looked like a Rose, she sputtered denial, "N-n-n-no! Yang we're just friends! Besides he's like a Prince or Heir or something. Why would he care about me?" Her voice growing more dejected as she spoke, Yang's smile turned into a sour frown. "Ruby, any guy would be lucky to have you… Besides, I was only teasing you." She spoke seriously before laughing at her sister's immediate anger. Ruby and Yang 'fought' for a bit before they decided to continue their Journey to the Amphitheater.

They also met the vomit boy or Jaune along the way. Jaune wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol was a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders were a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers. Jaune also had elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wore black high tops.

He had two belts criss crossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword was strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

He apologized with fervour to both of them before arguing the fact that Motion sickness was more common than believed. They had a pleasant walk having conversations over several topics. Unknown to them a black haired cat Faunus with a bow on her head was slightly fearful of getting closer to the school as it was. 'I'm going to school with the boy my group tortured once… _Yay._' She thought as she dug her head back into her book and continued walking.

Once inside they truly saw how many people applied for Beacon, Yang even saw 'The Invincible Girl', Pyrrha Nikos. Something they had to teach Jaune about to their incomprehensive surprise. However they were pulled from their musing when they saw a _large_ armoured figure with white hair and a hammer. "Well I guess we found Eran, lets go." Ruby said admiringly, 'Geez he's frickin _TALL'_ Jaune thought as they walked over.

Eran feeling someone standing beside him turned his head to see Yang Xiao Long, Ruby and a boy he did not know the name of.

He waved and said with a genuine smile, "Hello again." The two girls waved back instantaneously giving him warm greetings. Afterwards introducing him to Jaune, who was socially awkward but it was simply something he would hopefully grow out of.

Weiss genuinely thanked Ruby moments later for saving her brother from the bullet. But humble Ruby Rose retorted, "I was just offering a helping hand." They immediately quieted down as Ozpin and Glynda came out on stage. Ozpin made a lackluster speech about their purpose of being here before he stepped out of the way for . "You will gather in the Ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. All, except for Eran Cornelius Schnee may leave." She spoke with normalcy probably from doing this so many times.

Eran was momentarily surprised by the announcement everyone's attention turning to him before split-secondly reigning his emotion back. He waved goodbye to the group, watching them walk away. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Jaune walked away uneasily, worried for their brother/friend.

When the amphitheater was left vacant by all but three people the two educators walked up to Eran as he switched over back to his dead fish eye look and cold smile. Ozpin walked up closer to him-box in hand- and handed it to him, " I believe that you have been waiting for this for three years. Go to your friends." Ozpin spoke with warmth and sympathy, Eran sheathed his _Ríkr_, putting the handle in a circular hole on the right side of his hip. He carefully took hold of the box and thanked the two of them before taking off to find his friends. Soon his dead fish eyes grew warm as did his smile.

**Ballroom **

"What do you guys think they wanted with Eran?" Ruby asked the group who all had already worn their pajamas and were laying in sleeping bags arranged in a circle. In this order: Jaune, to his left Ruby, then Yang, then Weiss finally Eran. Leaving one empty for their friend, the group were all wearing various different pajamas. Weiss was wearing a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displayed the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest, with her hair down. Ruby's pajamas consisted of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wore a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of a beowolve's. Yang's pajamas consisted of an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts. However nothing was more amusing to the girls than Jaune's blue onesie with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. Jaune grew red due to all the previous japes but understood that it was all friendly banter among compatriots. In those moments an unlikely bond between the group flourished as they saw each other as great friends.

However the tone grew seldom when Ruby asked the question they all wanted to be answered. "Maybe they just wanted to congratulate him for protecting that store- wait no they would have asked Ruby to stay as well… OH WAIT, it's because of his prosthetic!" Weiss exclaimed in relief and happiness, her brother was receiving a well deserved reward.

This drew curious looks from the other three, "His prosthetic? Shouldn't he already have one?" Yang asked in complete disbelief, the same feeling marring her sister's and Jaune's faces. Weiss' face grew sour as she remembered all the torturous first few months since the incident. "Well… the military decided that they would make it for my brother. They said it would take three years to make, but it would be the best they could ever make, and it seems like that time has come. Knowing him he probably forgot about it… you know it was just heartbreaking seeing him at home without his arm, it looked like he was defeated. Always looking at his stump like he was in an almost permanent state of melancholy, when he thought I nor anyone else was looking. He even did it today when we were walking to the airship." Her voice was solemn the group could barely hear it clearly but the words cut through the air like a knife through butter. By the end of it Weiss let a tear drop, but soon a strong smile took over, "But now it seems like he will be able to push through this challenge like has before."

The group felt so much from the story, somber, anger, happiness it was a roller coaster. It hit Ruby especially _hard_, she shed tears, soaking her pillow with tears. Yang shed a few tears, wishing to maintain her emotions, but she got angry nonetheless. Her Aura flared in anger, eyes turning red and hair gaining a fiery glow. However she was soon calmed, knowing that Eran would most likely receive a prosthetic Today. Jaune was hit by the story feeling a range of emotions from solemn to anger and finally to relief. Even if they were friends for only a day, to wait that long to be able to use an arm was a _crime_, at least that's what he thought.

However their attention was diverted when they felt the ground shake ever so _slightly_. Coming out of the Locker Room was none other than Eran- he funnily enough had to lower himself slightly to get through the door, many chuckled including the group- wearing a grey long sleeved cotton shirt. Which had a his symbol in silver proudly displayed on his chest and on both shoulders golden two-headed eagle sigils. He also wore a pair of grey and silver flannel styled pants and a pair of grey socks, with a box and pillow under his right arm. His clothes outlined his robust muscles hardly revealing much but everyone could tell that he was above them all in strength. His left forearm was not present, allowing for the sleeve to whip around as he walked to everyone's discomfort, especially Ruby and Yang's.

However something that caught _everyone_ except the group was the fact that he was smiling, widely, making his _**'smile'**_ more present, to everyone's uneasiness, except Weiss' who was used to it. However the group took to it better than anyone else did it was still a horrid scar. Once he reached the group they looked up at him, "Is that what I think it is, Eran?" Weiss asked joyfully, Eran smiled back, "Yes Weiss it is." His voice was warmer than most of them had ever heard, except for Ruby and Weiss. It brought tingles to Ruby and Yang's spines and his smile made them blush.

Weiss jumped up and hugged him tightly, gleefully celebrating the arrival of his Prosthetic. Jaune stood up and patted him on the back while asking him if he wanted him to put the box and pillow on his sleeping bag while they celebrated. Eran accepted and allowed him to do so as the two other girls joined in the group hug. Jaune merely patted him on the back, the group soon separated and sat down on their sleeping bags.

"Jaune can you open the box?" Eran asked, to which Jaune instantaneously did revealing a robotic arm. The arm has a silver base, the fingers were grey with navy blue coloured joints. Eran picked it up and revealed the robotic insides where his left arm would go. "Hey Jaune hold it steady." Eran spoke softly, Jaune followed his request and held it steady on the floor. Unknown to the group all around them students were watching this, they all cringed when Eran pulled up his sleeve but, warmth filling their hearts at seeing a fellow student gaining what he had lost tragically so long ago. However there was one girl who was just so uncomfortable with it all that she tried to shy back into the wall even further, covering as much of her face as she could with her book. Eran looked at the inside of the robotic arm, anticipation burning inside him and so he stuck his arm in the prosthetic as one would a plug to its socket.

It felt like a world of feeling opened up to him, the arm almost felt as natural as his previous one, it was an odd but welcome feeling. "What are you feeling? Eran?" Weiss asked curiously but Eran just lifted the arm like it was Blessing by the Gods. His eyes started to redden but he willed himself not to let his tears fall, he was a Schnee and Primarch. He brought his arm up so he could inspect it, articulating all the joints his smile widening, until he just looked at peace, happy. The women in the room couldn't help but tear up as well as a portion of guys including Jaune but others merely widened their smiles. It was a truly heartwarming sight, Eran in a sudden movement pulled the _entire _group in for a hug. Putting his chin on Ruby and Yang's shoulders, in a new . The group merely hugged their friend/brother back with fervour, their fellow students clapped for them. They eventually parted, Ruby and Yang's shoulders were soaked but it was of no matter. They talked for a bit more before going back to bed. Ruby and Yang however felt their hearts bloom with happiness as they remembered the warm smile on Eran's face, why they didn't care, it felt right. With it they fell into the deep trap known as sleep.

However in their sleep Eran had another one of his dreams, this time with a Golden giant in armour looking straight at him. "Rogal, my Son I'm glad to see that you are alive and well." His voice was powerful and seemingly infinite. Eran took a knee and spoke, "Father, this World is strange but I have found comrades but I also lost an arm again as well." Revealing his prosthetic, The Emperor looked at his son sympathetically, "My son remember you are the Praetorian, but you could live in peace on that planet for the rest of your days." Eran looked at his father with an incredulous look, "Father, I _will_ return to battle Chaos and the _Xeno _but first I will bring this World into the Imperial fold. I promised to Bring a _New _Era to this Planet and that I _will_. I may not remember everything but my Duty is to protect the Imperium and that this a duty I have failed to fulfill." He spoke passionately, his Father merely looked on with Pride, "Rogal, I know you will come back to the Imperium but remember, live a good life while you can, no one lives forever." The Emperor spoke with knowledge and sincerity. The Dream blurred out as he awoke for a new day.

The next morning went by fairly quickly and uneventfully, everyone prepared for the initiation, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, shower, weapons, armour, the works. However a very energetic orange haired girl who could seemingly teleport talking rapidly to a tall man with black hair. 'Poor soul' every guy thought when they saw the two. Plus the argument that milk was the answer of how to grow up quicker. Which Eran had trouble understanding how it grew to become an argument between Weiss and Ruby. After a small argument, Weiss had to educate Jaune on who exactly Pyrrha Nikos was, in front of said Nikos.

Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her shield and spear emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

However Eran really questioned the effectiveness of Pyrrha's armour. It left so many spots undefended she looked like one of those Superheroines on a child's TV. Eran finished putting on all his armour as the voice of Goodwitch announced, "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again all First year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation immediately."

**Cliff side **

Next thing Eran and everyone else knew they were flying off into the sunset after an educational class on how to choose partners… **NOT**.

They were given their objectives that were very straight forward, one: Find the Temple, try to get a partner along the way, two: Get a Relic, three: Protect yourself from Grimm. Very straightforward. Eran expected to be flying about now but it seemed that the jump pad couldn't handle the weight. It brought **many **incredulous looks… sadly he had to be thrown by into a Grimm infested forest… He wasn't thrown as far as everyone else so after he landed via doing an athletic role into a kneeling position he simply walked forward. Hey if he could do athletic roles with Storm's teeth and The Auric Armour this was a piece of cake.

Soon enough he could see the temple in better detail. The smaller part of the temple seemed to mostly consist of the broken ruins of a rotunda. The floor of the structure bears a symmetrical design. Three of the columns were broken and lied around the area in pieces. There were five stone columns still standing that held up a circle of stones. Small relics stood on pedestals lined around the rotunda.

However his plan to simply retrieve a relic and return was _altered_. He was granted the privilege of viewing the strangest scene he had witnessed in his **entire **life.

It was stranger than the time Leman Russ was acting like a Psyker at a family dinner and **that** was saying something. So, first Ruby came falling from the sky when she was intercepted Mid-air by an also flying and screaming Jaune. This was followed up by a crazy girl riding an Ursa into the field with a black haired boy with a magenta lock seemingly scolding her. Which was later followed by Pyrrha Nikos running from a Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker had a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several large, white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. One of the more prominent attributes of this Grimm is the glowing golden stinger on its tail that it uses as a lure. It also has a pair of large pincers that it uses to defend itself and grab or cut into its prey. The Death Stalker's ten red eyes and markings can also glow in the dark when it chooses to reveal itself to its prey.

Followed by a three-way reunion thing between the girl that came riding an Ursa, Yang and Ruby. There was another girl but he didn't linger on her as Yang lashed out for a second, followed by two seconds of peace. Closely followed by the arrival of a black-haired boy with a magenta lock huffing and puffing for breath, catching up to the crazy girl. Next thing they did was look up to see his sister that was flying via holding the claw of a nevermore but let go and started falling. The group merely stared, Jaune who was in a tree jumped and caught Weiss in his arms and landed on his back while Weiss was on his stomach. Weiss thanked him and they stayed in that position for a bit, recovering. Whilst in the background Pyrrha was still running from the Death Stalker until she was thrown by it and face planted beside Ruby.

Ruby then charged the Death Stalker but was held in place by a feather from the nevermore. Yang tried to run to Ruby but to avoid the feathers she fell back on her butt and couldn't get there in time to save Ruby. Now was the time for **action**.

In a burst of speed he launched himself over to Ruby's position and when the Death Stalker finally attacked, Eran Cornelius Schnee diverted the Stinger into the ground. Ruby and the entirety of the group closed their eyes to avoid seeing the strike but opened them to see a giant in full-plate armour weilding a massive warhammer. They obviously knew who it was, "ERAN!" Yang, Jaune and Weiss hollered out in surprise whilst Ruby just stared in shock. Eran then jumped high up into the air, grabbed hold of _Ríkr _with_ both _hands and as he was closing in on the stunned Death Stalker's face, he brought it down on the center of its damned ugly face. With slight assistance from his aura its plating shattered and _Ríkr _forced its entry into the thing's cephalothorax and then to confirm its death Eran fired _Ríkr's _beam. It went through the Death Stalker, soon enough it started to disintegrate.

Eran turned back to see the entire group looking at him in awe. He got closer to Ruby and picked up the feather with one arm releasing Ruby. Afterwards he used his robotic hand to take off his helm and placing it in between his arm and side. Revealing his head to the group and his other hand placing _Ríkr _in a metal ring on the right side of his hip. Ruby bolted up and wrapped him in a hug, which was then followed up by Yang and Weiss jumping in the hug as well. The three girls blushed at the attention from the other in the group and separated from the hug curtly.

Ruby spoke up, "Thanks Eran." Eran merely smiled and said, "I just did what was right Ruby there is no need to thank me for that." He walked towards the temple with the girls in tow, at the same time looking at the others in the group with a more detailed eye, there was Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos, the Ursa riding girl and the poor guy she was paired up with.

Taking a closer look at those two, the guy had long black hair that ends midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Along with this, he wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. He tied his hair back in a low ponytail.

The girl was a fair-skinned young woman with orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, and under this is a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Then there was a fair-skinned young woman with wavy black hair and **amber** eyes. Her Faunus trait is a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm was a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose, black scarf is wrapped around her neck. A black ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, she wore purple eyeshadow in Catseye style. As well as a large blade strapped to something that was enshrouded by her hair.

Well this was all he could see but in sudden realization he remembered that Girl in that Hellish camp with Amber eyes. A piece of him, a very small piece, was begging to put _Ríkr _straight through her skull for her association with the White Fang but he understood something most didn't. That people, Faunus or Human change and how could a White Fang agent be accepted to Beacon Academy. As well as be expected to work with humans without lashing out or showing hostility. The girl in the group he knew was a part White Fang but must have had a change of heart of sort. Besides, the Faunus could prove to be useful in his righteous vengeance against the White Fang.

Ruby, Eran, Weiss and Yang walked together to where the rest of the group was. The orange haired girl introduced herself by seemingly zipping out of existence for a second and then standing on Eran's shoulders. "I'm Nora Valkyrie, The Queen of The Castle!" She said with a concerningly energetic voice, followed by Eran almost looking up but wisely decided against it, "Hello Nora, can you get off my shoulders?" He asked with surprising calmness and kindness, the energetic young lass again zipped out of existence for a second and later appeared beside her companion. Who decided to introduce himself in a significantly calmer fashion, "I'm Lie Ren, Nora's partner." He said while sticking his hand out in offering a handshake one which Eran accepted. The rest of the group had _slight_ sorrow in their eyes for the poor boy, but also couldn't help but chuckle at the comical pairing.

He looked over to Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos, "Hey Jaune." "Hey Eran, that was cool!" Jaune spoke with fervour, whilst high-fiving the much larger figure. Eran looked at Jaune expectantly, Jaune realised the point of it and introduced Pyrrha Nikos, "Eran, this is Pyr, or Pyrrha Nikos, my partner, I know very surprising, I guess I just got lucky. Pyr, this is Eran Cornelius Schnee." He spoke respectfully Pyrrha brought out her hand which was readily occupied by Eran's for a friendly handshake. They both traded pleasantries but both were thankfully genuine. Eran then turned to the final member of the group, a frightened but seemingly uncaring faunus hiding her identity.

At first glance she seemed very uncaring, but if you looked closer you could see the worry in her eyes. Yang however decided to put herself in the conversation, "Eran, this is my partner Blake Belladona, Blake this is Eran." She said in a positive manner, from Eran's side with a large smile on her face. Eran again stuck out his hand waiting for a handshake, Blake was surprised by this, fearing it to be a trap she was slightly reluctant but overcame her fear and shook his hand. Exchanging pleasantries that were more uncertain on Blake's part. Blake looked up to Eran's dead fish eyes for a split second and saw eyes that seemed to herald a future interrogation for Blake. 'At least he seems to be mostly over it, I mean I didn't do anything to him. Maybe this'll be a good year, maybe…' She thought hopefully.

Eran then excused himself to retrieve the artefact, others taking his lead realising they hadn't retrieved an artifact either. He walked into the temple and searched for a piece, undecided he continued to look around until he came to an area of rubble, something about it just gave him a feeling. He pushed and pulled the rubble away and found a 'King' piece. He put it in his pocket when he heard Ruby shout, "Nevermore!" with urgency. He rushed out of the temple to see a Nevermore closing down on them but still a ways away. He walked to the group and said, "We should get to the cliffs and complete the mission. Let's move!" As he donned his helm and readied his weapon for their eventual confrontation with the Nevermore. He was one of the quickest in the group, surprising the others obviously believing that you couldn't be giant, quick and strong, most likely from Valley Wood movie stereotypes.

They eventually got to the cliff, where there were also ruins, consisting of stone towers and stone bridges situated over a large chasm. A stone bridge leads to a large central tower. Smaller towers surround the main tower and are connected surrounded by long stone pillar-lined walkways. Opposite of the bridge is a tall cliff with a stone wall. The Nevermore was already there perched up on the ruins beside the cliff like a normal bird, whilst sending dozens of lethal feathers at the group. The group's frustration and annoyance and Eran's anger from a few minutes ago attracted a pack of Ursas.

Eran tried out his Glyph for the first time in Vale and created a Nevermore to take on the perched bird. Much to everyone's awe, again except Weiss' because she had already seen him practice this before. But couldn't help but feel her pride swell knowing she had a part in teaching him how to create glyphs, alongside Winter. After Eran's creation flew off he told Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to go assist it in bringing down the Nevermore. They nodded and sprinted to their target whilst avoiding any and all incoming attacks with acrobatics and other fancy moves.

Eran, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren would stay there to take care of the Ursas. Eran fought with the ferocity and fluidity of a raging tsunami, completely unshaken by the Ursas. Nora provided range attacks for a time but soon followed in singing 'I'm Queen of the Castle!" Ren fought in melee as well in short range with his sub machine guns. Jaune fought with heart but not with the expected skill, he barely held his own and would be helped by Pyrrha Nikos with her gun and or shield.

After the initial combat stage, they were all in close-quarters combat, after a minute or two of fighting and teamwork the Ursa pack was a measly three Ursas. Eran killed one of the last three by using his warhammer as a spear and with two hands stabbed _Ríkr _through its monstrous skull. Ren cut open the second to last one's abdomen which was then blown apart by Nora. The last one died by Pyrrha's spear going through its neck in tandem with Jaune plunging Corcea Mors through the Ursa's heart.

They retrieved their weapons and turned their attention to what they thought would be an ongoing battle, only to be given a badass view.

Ruby was on top of the cliff, her cloak billowing in the air, scythe in hand and rose petals flying off with the wind. Whilst the Nevermore was falling down, headless, with the rest of her group standing on the ruins looking up at her. It was actually a very badass scene that should have been painted, sadly it was not.

After getting up the cliff and returning to the amphitheater the moment they were all waiting for, the creation of the teams. The newly made CRDL (Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark) went off stage, the Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were called up to create team JNPR with Jaune as the head of the team. The newly dubbed students of Beacon clapped for the team but were not expecting Jaune to take up the position instead of Pyrrha Nikos. Next was Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, they were the newly dubbed team RWBY, with Ruby as the head of the team which Eran could tell Weiss was against it. The students clapped once more as team RWBY came off stage.

"Eran Cornelius Schnee, come to the stage." Headmaster Ozpin instructed, the students clapped once more. Eran walked on stage with his helm on and warhammer in the metal ring on his hip. His dead fish eyes and his mouth in the form of a straight line. "Eran you have retrieved the King piece, no other student has ever retrieved that piece because there is no other, because there can only be one King. However no student has retrieved the Queen piece either. Subsequently you will not have a partner at the moment, however what would be a King without his knights. Therefore you will remain with team RWBY and hopefully in your time in Beacon you may find yourself a Queen. Good luck to you. You may all head to your dorms." Ozpin spoke with respect and calmness. The students clapped with more fervour for the Schnee Heir for his success and Ruby and Yang could be seen turning red. Eran then walked off stage as the students began heading to their dorms.

He walked towards team RWBY and said with a joyful smile, "Well this isn't a bad way to start off the year, is it?" They all smiled genuinely at the joke except Blake. Her smile wasn't genuine, inwardly she was worried but Eran hadn't shown an ounce of hostility. With that reasoning her smile albeit small became genuine and she now stood relaxed. 'Yes, this may yet be a good year.' she thought, seemingly reading her mind Yang spoke out, "This year is going to be hella fun." With an infectious smile on her face, Ruby was absolutely jubilant and Weiss was gleeful. Eran chuckled a bit as they started to walk to their dorms, 'A good year indeed,' He thought happily.

However, others had differing plans, 'Oh this year is bound to be _fun._' Thought a girl with ashen-black hair, her bright amber eyes promising the worst one could imagine. "Oh Eran, you've made this year a whole lot more fun." Her voice full of malice spoke as she retreated back into the shadows whilst glowing segments of her clothing came to life.

**Well thank you to those that have read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'll try not to make the waiting period longer than this but I honestly can't tell. The damn virus is fucking up my schedules!**

**Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!**

**Also to all Warhammer 40k fanfic lovers there is a really good fanfic called 'The Lupercalian Redemption' that I think you guys should check out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers for your reviews, they are appreciated.**

**Also if another warhammer 40k race were to have caught wind of the world of Remnant which would you like it to be? (Other than Chaos)**

**Anyways onto the story**

**Previous Chapter:**

However, others had differing plans, 'Oh this year is bound to be _fun._' Thought a girl with ashen-black hair, her bright amber eyes promising the worst one could imagine. "Oh, you've made this year a whole lot more fun." Her voice full of malice spoke as she retreated back into the shadows whilst glowing segments of her clothing came to life.

**3rd Person**

**101.42M**

**Strike Cruiser**_** 'Titus'**_

Metrios Carr, Captain of the Tenth Company was leading three, strike cruisers to the 'Eternal Crusader' the flagship of the Black Templars. The massive ship was surrounded by various ships used by the Adeptus Astartes, from escorts to strike cruisers. Metrios requested a vox-transmission to speak with High Marshal Helbrecht, something the high marshal accepted.

"What do you wish, brother?" The voice of the high marshal piercing through the silence on the Titus' bridge. "I believe we both know what I am here for brother, _our _Primarch has returned, surely you sensed his presence appear," Metrios spoke calmly but with the expected fervor of a space marine.

"Aye, I did sense it. However I am weary to send support with you, the Black Templars can not grant support to an expedition if we are already spread thin." Helbrecht spoke in a earnest manner, unwilling to allow a company or two to be _wasted _on possibly false hopes. "I understand your peril brother, I feel for you, however, I'd expect the Black Templars to understand the utmost importance of this. Brother if our Primarch does return you might not even need to worry about your numbers. We could become a Legion once more, with our father's gene-seed we could bolster our numbers tenfold. With our father we might finally reach the pinnacle of penance, we might bring down Chaos. I only need two companies, I request this if I fail you may request Chapter Master Dessian to bolster your numbers by four companies. I swear it." Metrios' speech was passionate and truthful, no half-truths or attempts at deceit, a true son of Dorn.

The marshal thought for a minute as all the eyes of the Black Templars and Imperial Fists landed on him. "Primarch-Progenitor, to your glory and the glory of Him on Earth. Aye brother, you're right, two companies of the Black Templars will stand with you in your search, you will receive two fighting companies. _Our _father will return to us and he will lead the Imperium to triumph over Chaos! Ave Imperator!"

The Astartes were later transferred to the _**Vengeance Incandescent **_and the _**Capulus**_. The Imperial Fists welcomed the their distanced brothers with open arms and as the three strike cruisers were about to warp-jump to commence their search for their gene-sire.

However before warp-jumping Captain Metrios had some final words to say.

"Brothers, we are about to embark on a treacherous journey we may not return from. However, we have sworn to find our gene-sire, our father, we know he is out there in the grimm expanse of space. We shall succeed for the Emperor knows that our cause is just, he knows that should our Primarch return, our Imperium will beat back the _xenos_, we will finally be triumphant. To his glory and the glory of him on Earth!" The Black Templars were a known successor chapter to the Imperial Fists and joined in the war cry. The sheer strength behind the words filling the hearts of the Astartes and the crews of the cruisers. They all knew it was bound to be a successful expedition.

**101.42M**

**Terra**

**Imperial Palace**

The Emperor looked on as the expedition travelled through the warp, he would protect them. His stoic son Rogal Dorn would return and with his help he could get off the damned Throne. They would bring Chaos to its knees and finally bring peace and prosperity to the Imperium as he longed to do so long ago. 'Rogal may fate have mercy on you.'

**Remnant**

**Beacon Academy**

After a brief introduction of the rules, including stuff like knock on the bathroom door, no nudity and so on and so forth. Some of the rules were a tad demanding of Eran but he stuck with it so he could have a room to sleep in. They continued heading to their room as he slowed slightly, right beside Blake and just out of hearing range. "Nice to see you again." He said with complete normalcy, his smile never leaving his face.

Blake's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they continued walking but she looked up to Eran in shock. She started to stutter but was stopped when Eran held his hand up. "There is no need for alarm, you didn't harm me or anyone else. I understand that you're not ready to trust me however you should really stop hiding those ears. If Weiss finds out she'll most likely attempt to kill you. Trust is one of the most components in any relationship. I would advise you to stop living in the shadows." He spoke monotonously, with a stoic look on his face, the pleasant smile having disappeared. After the brief advice he gave he walked faster to catch up with the rest of the group. His face warped from its stoic look into a friendly smile. 'I'm quite the hypocrite aren't I' Eran thought as he walked away from Belladonna.

Meanwhile the faunus was just trying to understand the situation she was in. Eran remembered her and could reveal her identity to the group any time he wished _and _had forgiven her. Quite the game-changer, but did she have the courage to come out of the shadows? 'Do I have the strength to do it?' she thought before continuing to walk, at a faster pace to catch up with the rest of the group.

Ruby as the leader of the team had the key and opened the door to reveal a room with four beds, a crimson curtain, a bookshelf under a window, the window being in the centre of the room separating right from left. A door on the left which most likely led to the bathroom. The walls were a marble colour with intricate grey designs but were cut off about a quarter of the wall to the floor. The one quarter that touched the ground was a wintry grey, a black floor and a circular red carpet with intricate red and gold designs. Tables were on both sides of the entrance door as to provide spaces for the students to do their work. As well as bookshelves above the tables.

Eran had plans to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag which was of no consequence, except a sore back in the morning but that was something he could overlook. The girls went into the bathroom first allotting him time to set up his sleeping bag. The girls eventually were all finished with their necessities and he was given a turn to use the bathroom. As he got out of the bathroom with his pyjamas on he walked to the carpet and got into his comfortable sleeping bag.

Ruby just now realized that there were only four beds and could only look on in disappointment as she didn't realize sooner. However a very _ambitious_ part of her brain screamed at her to _invite _Eran to share a bed, it brought a maddening blush to her face as she scurried under her blanket.

Yang saw this and went to her sister, whispering to her in sarcastic worry. Ruby told her what was on her mind. Yang adopted a teasing smile as well as flushed cheeks. Yang teased Ruby on her growing infatuation with Eran. However she herself couldn't help but realize that she too was hot under the collar due to these thoughts.

The group soon went to sleep.

Weiss had dreams of her receiving her first report card, straight A's. As she was receiving the report card from Headmaster Ozpin, a loud noise awoke her from her dream. Blake had less savoury dreams about her time with the White Fang as well as revealing it to her teammates. Their reactions were not pleasant, her fears only grew but she also saw Eran, looking at her with a smile, no hate, no disgust just a genuine smile. Behind him was an open door that had a blinding light emanating from it with Eran holding his hand out, waiting for her to join him in exiting the room of fears. As she was about to walk through an extremely loud noise assaulted her cat ears. Bringing her out from the dream

Ruby had a more _romance _based dream with Eran joining her in it.

Ruby had a dream that she and Eran were sitting in a cafe enjoying their time talking, laughing and constantly smiling. Eran's scars were still there but she couldn't help but ignore them, in her mind they were irrelevant. They eventually got back to Beacon after a wonderful afternoon, they decided to look out from the edge of the cliff towards the city. The sun was reaching its setting point, an orange light covering the sky. They turned to each other, both with infectious smiles. Ruby jumped up wrapping her arms around Eran's head and legs around his waist and kissed him with love. Eran wrapping his arms around her back, returning the kiss in full force. It was adoration, love, whatever you wanted to call it, at its purest. It was a beautiful thing and Ruby loved every second of it. She woke from her dream right after to a loud noise, it wasn't her alarm.

Meanwhile Yang's dream was more _diverse_, however Eran was also there for the most part.

It started with Blake being ganged up on by a bunch of goons and a man in a mask with flame designs. They were in what seemed to be a ruined building with debris all over and some fires in the background. She felt absolutely wasted for some reason but the sight of her friend being treated that badly brought adrenaline pumping back into her being.

Anger clouding her judgement she charged in like a mad bull into the fray. However the guy in the mask somehow got behind her and struck her in the back of the head just enough to daze her _severely_. Her vision was filled with dark spots as her arms were tied together. She lazily looked around to see Blake looking at her in worry, the group circled the two teammates once more, blades out. Darkness encroaching upon them like hungry wolves. However heavy footsteps were heard from behind the goons, Yang coincidentally was recovering from her daze just enough to be able to see who it was.

The goons turned around offering an avenue for Blake and Yang to look through as well. It was a man in bloodied dull gold armour, a two-headed bird design of some kind adorning the cuirass. Eagle-like designs on the spaulders as well as on the cuirass accompanied by other intricate designs on the other parts of the armour. However, the thing that caught everyone's eyes was a **massive **chainsaw/sword thing that had blood dripping off of it in droves. She looked up to the man's face, blood splattered all over, a stoic frown looking like it had been placed there for centuries, white hair and two pure white globes that spoke volumes to her.

The eyes, they say that the eyes are the pathway to the soul, she could very well agree. She saw anger, sadness, adoration, love, worry and so much more. The more positive aspects being directed at her of course, she felt her heart bloom with warmth at the sight of the globes she already held dear. He charged and the dream ended with the resounding roar of his voice, her last thoughts in the surreal dream were, 'Eran how can you go so far for me.' The roar from the dream only to be replaced another, full of pain.

The girls were all woken from their dreams by a horrific scream, they bolted out of their beds to see Eran twisting and turning in his sleeping bag.

The sweat coming off him in waves, his eyes were shut and he looked so, so pale, an unbearable shade of pale that made Grimmula look healthy. They rushed to his side shaking his massive frame, he awoke from his slumber, his eyes tiredly switching attention between the four girls around him. "Thank you, this one's been the worst one in years." He said in a shaky voice, Ruby's eyes beginning to water, her heart feeling the pressure of the sadness of reality pressed on it. Weiss looked at him sorrowfully. Yang in anguish, he looked so fragile, so brittle, it was disturbing and she couldn't help but feel her heart sink to the back of her chest.

Blake, she just witnessed the repercussions that the White Fang had caused to so Eran and many others.

Blake had to get away from the situation, "I'll get you some water." She said as she walked away from the scene in regret, her time with the Fang was a humongous mistake. 'It was a mistake, we were peaceful activists! We weren't this…" She thought bitterly, now understanding the truth, the _current_ White Fang was a mistake, a horrendous one.

Weiss simply held her brother's hand tightly, with care.

Yang couldn't do anything but look on with hate, she blamed the Fang for this and no other. 'Bastards, how could they!?" However fear filled her mind as well, 'what kind of hell did they put him through!?" Tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

Ruby, couldn't help it, she brought her arms around Eran's head, wrapping him in a wondrous hug. Eran, albeit surprised by the action saw that Weiss looked about ready to explode, stopped her from doing anything drastic and wrapped his left arm around Ruby in a heartwarming hug.

The group eventually put this matter to rest after Eran repeatedly said that he was fine. Eran really did appreciate their care, but this wasn't supposed to be their burden, only his own. Soon enough the whole debacle was behind them well that was what it seemed like to him. Ruby and Yang's cheerful smiles were brought back into existence. A sight that he couldn't be happier to see.

Moving on from the debacle they changed and had their first group decision. A _'unanimous'_ decision to decorate the room, sadly with all the space they used up their beds were in disarray. Ruby decided to make them bunk beds, however, if Eran weren't there they would most likely have ended up as death traps instead of beds.

Unknown to them they were almost late to class and comically ran out to get to their first class on time, first impressions were important. With team JNPR rushing after them also realizing that they were almost late.

Eran and the guys were wearing the Beacon Academy male uniforms consisting of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Eran's having been tailored to his measurements.

The girls were wearing the female uniforms consisting of a red plaid skirt, stockings of various lengths, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. However, it seemed students were allowed to give their uniforms adjustments as Ruby had, she was wearing her red hood over the uniform.

They burst into the classroom exactly _ten _seconds before the bell rang and took their seats quickly.

The class itself was to be taught by none other than professor Peter Port. Peter appeared to be a man reaching the older stages of life. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. The pants he wore tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He had grey hair, accompanied by a grey moustache and appeared to be slightly overweight.

The class itself was a bore to most students and was seemingly mainly about professor Port's exploits. Eran himself was just curious about how the hell he used his weapon, it was a blunderbuss with axes on the _butt_ of the gun. How Professor Port shot it without getting stabbed by the axes, Eran would most likely never know.

To Eran, the class was, in contrast to what most of the students were thinking, was _educational,_ in a way.

While everyone was too busy falling asleep, or doing something else to keep themselves occupied, except Weiss _of course_. They listened and saw the lesson professor Port was trying to teach them. He spoke about Grimm's weak points, he orated the story and said the values a Huntsman _should _have. In reality professor, Port knew that the more _virtuous _side of things were lies meant to fill the student's heads with virtue. All that mattered was _surviving_ because at the end of the day it's a dog eat dog world.

Soon enough professor Port finished his story and asked the class who believed they were all the values that a Huntsman should have. As the overachiever she was Weiss raised her hand.

Professor Port decided it would be good to test that by making Weiss fight a boarbatusk he captured and had in a cage, in class. Something which nobody commented about.

Said boarbatusk was a quadruped creature with many features associated with a boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, a snub snout and tusks. The boarbatusk had four eyes and a bone-like mask that seemed to be strapped to its face by a black vein-like organic tether. It had a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, it's underside was comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little to no protection.

What followed was a small fight between Eran's sister and the boar-like grimm, R_BY and Eran supported Weiss with a few flags and supportive chants. Eran saw a slight smile spread over Weiss' face. However again Eran had another question, 'wherein the name of the Emperor did the flags come from?!' Finding this amusing Eran brought his own smile to his face and chuckled lightly.

Again not wanting to bother thinking about lest it gives him a headache, Eran left it alone and moved on. Weiss won the bout with the boarbatusk via stabbing the thing in the belly. However it concerned him that one boarbatusk was all it took to make Weiss out of breath, they would have to work on endurance.

The rest of the day passed in a flash, however after classes, as he was searching for Weiss, he unknowingly came upon Ruby. Her face was marred with a frown and her eyes full of doubt and worry.

Ruby didn't realize Eran was there until she felt a large hand squeeze her shoulder _tenderly_.

Ruby looked over and saw Eran looking down at her with a concerned look spread across his face. "Are you ok Ruby?" He asked with care and warmth in his voice, it warmed Ruby's heart but it didn't stop her worries. Ruby sighed and spoke, "Eran do you think I'm the best choice to be the leader of this team?"

Eran squeezed Ruby's shoulder affectionately, "Ruby listen well, you _currently _aren't the best choice to be team leader, but you _have _the capacity to become a great leader. Trust me, I'm guessing Weiss is the reason you're feeling down but listen to me, you are still quite young. You can adapt, you will become a great leader, _believe _in yourself, you can do it. Your sister _believes _in you, Blake _believes _in you, Jaune, Ozpin and_ so do I_. Come on let's go to the dorm." Eran spoke with warmth in his voice, Ruby looked like a kid at the Vytal Festival.

"Thanks, Eran, I really appreciate it," Ruby spoke joyfully but still had a slight air of melancholy in her voice.

Eran heard this and his head came up with a sly idea, as they were about to start walking he picked Ruby up and put her on his shoulders like a parent would do a child. Much to Ruby's weak protest, "Eran! What are you doing!" She spoke with surprise and laughed in between. "It's simple Ruby, I won't have you sad under my watch so stay up there and have some fun!" He spoke with determination and happiness at seeing her smile, and laugh like her usual self.

They weren't too far from their dorm but still received some very _amused _looks from many people who happened to be along their way to the dorms.

However Eran and Ruby couldn't care less, they were having fun, they laughed and Eran couldn't help but start to run a bit when Ruby wasn't expecting it. When the Schnee heir started to run Ruby yelped and held on tighter. But soon the pair just started to laugh, they simply started to laugh wholesomely. He continued to run and soon enough they were outside going through the avenue.

Eran decided to take a detour and slowed down in front of the cliffside and set Ruby down. Looking out to Vale, seeing the _gorgeous_ sunset, Eran looked towards Ruby, "That was fun wasn't it?" He spoke with joy evident in his voice, adopting a smile. "Yeah, it was! Wow, I never felt so tall in my life! That's how you feel every day! I'm going to have to drink more milk!" Ruby spoke with superfluous amounts of pure joy and happiness. It truly brought a smile to Eran's face and an overpowering tug on his _hearts' strings_. 'I _should _tell her, but what proof do I have? None, they won't believe me even if I told them. If they saw my organs they would merely call them extreme mutations. Oh, Father what do I do?...' No response at the moment, 'Well I'll enjoy what I have for now.'

Eran was brought out of his thoughts when Ruby started to speak, "Eran, thanks I really had fun. I owe you one." "Hey no problem I just helped you out when you were in the dumps, you don't have to say thank you to me for that. Besides I couldn't let your adorable self stay like that." He spoke with truth and care, it also brought a wave of redness onto Ruby's face.

She stuttered for a bit before looking at Eran nervously, "You think I'm adorable?"

"Ruby the real question here is how could I not." He spoke with truth and seriousness, it only gifted Ruby a redder face. They turned to each other, one looking like tomato and the other with a warm smile. Ruby reigning in her shock just to speak, "Thanks Eran, no one ever said that… except for Yang and my dad." At this Eran became curious, "What about your mother?" Instantly he knew that he stepped on a minefield.

Ruby grew sad and the smile he cherished so much turned into a frown, "My mom, she died…" She spoke mournfully, Eran regretted his question but he had to apologize, it was the least he could do. "Ruby I'm sorry I stepped into a touchy area, forgive me, please." He spoke with regret and sadness Ruby looked to him and could see that he cared for her that she couldn't doubt. "It's okay Eran it's in the past, I can't do anything about it, but I can move on from it, for the most part, I have but she was my mother…I don't think anyone can completely get over losing a parent." Ruby spoke with a tone of determination and slight sadness.

Eran in an attempt to alleviate the mood rubbed Ruby's head which did succeed to a marginal extent. Ruby again puffed her cheeks in slight annoyance but the suddenness did bring her mind off the more depressing subject. He once again hoisted her up and put her on his shoulders, "Come on Ruby we still have to get to the dorms, should I run or walk?" He spoke with a happy tone as well as with a sly smile. Ruby didn't even have to think, "Hmmm, you should…. Run!" With that, the laughs again were heard throughout Beacon and happiness reigned supreme once more.

When they returned to the dorm Ruby got off Eran's shoulders much to her very own _daunting _protest. This occurred in front of Blake who wasn't really paying attention and Yang who now had sooooo much ammo to use on her sister. However Yang couldn't help but feel jealousy, she wanted to do something like that with Eran.

Soon enough it was dark and everyone looked to be in bed and Weiss apologized to Ruby who fell asleep studying. Eran saw this from the point of view of his sleeping bag. it seemed he was going to be in a sleeping bag for the foreseeable future which didn't by no means bother him, it was merely an observation. Now onto the subject at hand, his heart swelled up with pride when Weiss apologized. 'She has finally learned to control her pride, good job Weiss. I'm truly proud.'

In an attempt to make this situation a bit more comical he cleared his throat in a stereotypical way to gain attention. That he did, Weiss looked over to him and he merely nodded his head and looked at her with pride. That alone made Weiss happy and she knew she made the right decision.

The three remaining awake hunters in training eventually fell to the welcoming grasp of sleep. The last one to _completely _fall asleep was none other than Ruby Rose. Who looked over to her companion Eran Schnee, she used her semblance and _teleported _over to Eran's side. She knelt down by Eran's head and gifted a caring kiss to his cheek, one which brought a smile to Eran's face. This made Ruby think Eran was awake but it was merely a reaction to the kiss. The adorable Ruby Rose beamed at this, a beautiful smile grew onto her face and she stood up and went back to her bed to sleep.

Unknown to her Eran was awake and asleep using his augmentations, the Catalepsean Node. It was an organ that allowed him to switch off parts of his brain, and leave others still functioning. 'What a bold move Ruby, a bold move indeed. Yang and you really are half-sisters.' He thought before drifting off to rest for tomorrow.

**Combat Class - Professor Goodwitch **

**Cardin Winchester vs Eran Cornelius Schnee**

The day started off like any day, normal, Eran and all the other students woke up, did their necessities and went to class.

This class was a combat class, every student's favourite… currently, it wasn't Cardin's favourite. Cardin was facing off against the _scarred Schnee_ as some people called him, but they really don't talk about his _psychotic_ strength! Cardin prided himself on being one of the strongest out there, this Atlesian was overpowering him _easily._

The faunus in the room were jubilant, having front row seats to see Beacon's resident racist being beaten like a drum. This match started after Eran had enough with Cardin beating Jaune and so after Jaune's bout ended Eran challenged Cardin.

Cardin, being Cardin accepted Eran's challenge with no idea of what he just put himself into, even acting cocky before the match commenced.

Cardin had at this point, _severely _regretted his decision.

Team RWBY and JNPR were cheering Eran on with fervour, Yang and Ruby especially.

Meanwhile was looking over the two combatants' battle style with an analytical gaze. She had to admit the heir to the SDC had a very aggressive battle style, offering the opponent no time to think with quick, heavy attacks. Not allowing the opponent a fraction of a second's respite, ruthless indeed. Cardin just couldn't keep up.

Eran struck again with _Ríkr_, slamming it's face onto Cardin's armour, sending him flying, the landing wasn't pleasant to say the _least_. The resident bully tried to get up but was too slow, he looked up and saw the spear-head of the hammer millimetres from his face. Luckily enough professor Goodwitch shouted out that the match was over before anything else could occur.

Immediately announced the winner to be Eran and sent them to their respected teams. Eran returning to the group within victory, Ruby said, "You were amazing Eran!" Yang followed up with, "I want to see what else those muscles can do." With a sly but good-natured voice only to be rebuked by Weiss.

Not soon after they were sent off for lunch.

The dining room had a formal air to it, it ran down the length of a cloister-like hall. The dining room featured four long tables running the length of the hall with benches to either side and walking areas located in between. Students were able to sit not only with their teams but other groups. Like all parts of the academy's buildings, the dining hall had a somewhat Gothic appearance. The walls are marked with the academy's crossed-axe logo. 'Wow, they do not know how to use the Gothic look.' Eran thought in amusement.

As they got to their seats Eran relieved his head from his helm and sat down with _Ríkr _being placed in between his legs and his placed his helm on the table. He decided to have a good old rib-eye steak with vegetables, bread and potatoes, it smelled _divine. _However it was interrupted by Pyrrha and Ruby's concern for Jaune, they questioned him on his well being before a laugh erupted from Cardin's throat alongside his goons and the begging of the female faunus student. The faunus was trying to get out of the situation but Cardin pulled on one of her rabbit ears.

'So he's bullying again… I think it's about time this has ended once and for all.' Eran thought as he stood up, picking up _Ríkr_ as he walked towards Cardin. JNPR, RWBY and basically everyone else stared at him intently, it looked like a movie scene. The hero going to thwart the antagonist's bullying, Yang and Ruby felt a slight amount of jealousy but kept it at bay.

Eran continued to walk, his steps reverberated through the hall and his armour making its metallic clangs. His face cold as could be and his eyes sharp, team CRDL looked over and saw the massive Schnee, his shadow over them.

Cardin was immediately at odds, "What do you want Schnee?" He spoke roughly, still bitter about his loss.

"What I want is for you to stop harassing the _innocent _faunus." He spoke with the utmost coldness, most in the room flinched away from his blizzard-like tone, team CRDL included. "Why should I? Surely you should know that faunus deserve this! Look at what they did to you! You don't have an arm because of _them!_" Cardin spoke with fervour defending his case with valid points but there is always an Achilles heel in any armour, statement, etc. As he spoke Cardin pulled also with more force on the rabbit's ears, making her whine in pain. Meanwhile, the lunchrooms occupants' breaths hitched, a specific team had just entered to hear this defence, it's leader fuming. However, they didn't move from their position, curious to what the SDC's heir would do. Team RWBY was _seething _at the mention of Eran's arm, but Blake could be seen trying to cower away from the situation. Silence reigned from then on, everyone waiting for the reaction of the heir to the SDC.

It seemed like an eternity until Eran spoke his voice even _colder_ than before, "Yes, my arm was removed from me by a faunus, but those faunus were White Fang. There are similarities between this girl and the men that tortured me that's true, they are all faunus, the similarities** end there**. This faunus here is not a killer, or a torturer, or even a White Fang supporter. She is merely a young girl attending Beacon academy in hopes of becoming a Huntress and eventually defending faunus **and **humans alike. When I first came out of the hospital, I said that faunus are not to blame, only the **White Fang**. My views haven't changed. When and if I catch sight of the White Fang I **will** kill them with glee. I've done it before and I will do so **again**. So I would advise you to allow her to let her go or the last thing you will see are your intestines all over the floor. So what will it be?"

The entire cafeteria was staring at Eran in shock, would he really do it? They didn't know, but Cardin and the rest of the team looked into the Schnee's eyes and saw the seriousness he spoke with. They were sweating bullets, they were becoming pale at the thoughts of what Eran would do. So Cardin wisely let go of the faunus' ear and walked away along with his team. However it seemed their legs couldn't go faster than a walk, with rightful reason, everyone could see the palpable fear in team CRDL's eyes. They weren't the only ones, the entire cafeteria stared at Eran in fear, it was thick in the air, you could cut through it with a knife.

The faunus girl stood straight the pain finally leaving her, she was thankful but scared. She could see her team across the cafeteria but her legs were paralyzed in fear.

The steps, Eran's steps were again echoing in the halls of the cafeteria, inspiring pure fear. The faunus girl heard them getting closer to her and she grew paler and soon enough she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. The rest of her team were brandishing their weapons in preparation for conflict, the leader growing nervous. Eran then spoke with his detached voice, "Are you ok?" The cafeteria finally felt the tension lower just slightly, the hairs on the back of people's necks finally calming down.

The faunus Eran just protected turned to him, face filling itself with colour once more and a wide smile was adopted onto her face. Her rabbit ears were not wavering in shame as they were before his intervention, now standing tall with joy. "I'm better thank you, Eran. I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." She spoke with an uncommon tone of happiness that was not normally used towards him by strangers. He took his hand off her shoulder in understanding that she was ok.

Taking a closer look the newly named Velvet had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a faunus. Velvet was wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, which consisted of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appeared to be wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that came down around her chest, over the shirt. Her leggings consisting of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that came just below her hips.

Eran nodded in acknowledgement and walked off, Velvet doing the same when Eran came back to team RWBY and JNPR the air was thick.

However, Eran would have none of it. He set down _Ríkr_, sat down and started to hum 'Betty Boop' by Charles Puthicus and dug into his food. His humming only adding to the eerie situation.

"Hey Eran, would you actually do it? Would you kill?" The question came from Blake, he turned his attention from his steak to the faunus hiding her identity, "Why yes, yes I would as I have _before_." He spoke clearly for all in the cafeteria to hear not afraid of hiding the fact, adding a chuckle at the end of it. The entire cafeteria except Weiss staring at Eran in fear.

Eran realizing their fears, "Oh don't worry, I've only killed the White Fang, besides you have to agree that they've given me a good reason to. It's not like I'm going to turn psycho, trust me. You're all my friends and family in a case, but please understand that I wouldn't harm any of you with intent. You've been with me since the start of the year and if you need me I'll gladly help you without any regret, no matter the costs." Eran spoke with warmth and adoration in some moments, rubbing Ruby's head who was to his right and squeezed Yang's shoulder, who was on his left. With that fear soothing speech, the group's fears were swept away, Eran was their friend, most even felt ashamed that they thought of the worst.

Eran was a loving person to friends and a demon to any enemies and they now understood that. Well, Weiss already knew it but the speech was soothing nonetheless.

The entire cafeteria heard the speech in the deafening silence, it was quite an eye-opener. Soon enough the room continued to be filled with the conversations of friends and teammates, all was back to normal. All except the eyes filled with interest from a girl with amber eyes promising nothing but fire and ruin. Now she had to change her plan, she then walked out not being seen by anyone in the cafeteria.

**History Class - Bartholomew Oobleck**

Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, a man with messy green hair, has brown eyes. His attire was dishevelled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appeared to be opaque. His Lecture hall similar to his attire, dishevelled, papers stacked taller than small children and coffee mugs randomly placed everywhere. The entire board was practically covered in papers that were connected by pins attached with red yarn forming a spider web of red yarn, with its background being the map of Remnant

He was a very energetic man, to say the least, always moving at impossible speeds around the classroom, casually taking sips from his coffee cup, he taught at an extreme pace. The students, except the Schnee twins, were struggling to jot down the plethora of notes they had to learn. Yang, Ruby and Blake were going to take advantage of their teammate and Eran's abilities to write at unimaginable speeds and were planning to ask for their notes at the end of class. They knew Weiss would scorn them for their laziness and refuse to give them a peek but Eran sure as hell would. Thankfully it didn't stop them from taking on the brutal challenge known as 'Bart's blabbermouth'.

Currently, they were learning about the Faunus Rights Revolution, had asked the _faunus _in the class if they had ever been bullied by _humans _for their heritage. Some responded, including the girl Eran had assisted, Scarlet. Weiss took a slight offence to that for her brother and was about to call the professor out until Eran put a hand on her shoulder saying that it was ok.

The professor, not realizing his mistake, then went on to rant about how ignorance caused the divide between humanity and its sub-specie. As well as the White Fang, he immediately moved on form that topic to ask the class when they thought was the turning point in the faunus rights revolution/the faunus war. Weiss being Weiss raised her hand up in a swift action, gaining a slight chuckle from Eran as well as an amused look from the same person. "The battle at Fort Castle," she spoke with slight pride at her own intelligence.

then asked the class who could tell him what the advantage the faunus force had over the inexperienced General Lagune. The answer was near perfect vision in the night, since General Lagune had planned for a nocturnal attack he was thwarted from success by the faunus' near perfect vision in the dark and was soundly defeated, his massive army massacred.

Cardin, being Cardin flicked a triangular piece of paper with surprisingly good aim at the back of the now almost asleep Jaune. This caused Jaune to groan out 'hey' and sadly this attracted the attention of the history professor. Who then embarrassed Jaune in front of the class for his lack of input in class. So the professor asked him the question, Jaune stuttered a bit before looking around for assistance. "They are able to see in the dark," it was Eran who spoke out, Jaune breathed out in relief. turned to Eran and said, " why exactly did you help, it is clear that he is unknowing of this subject?"

"Well, I am merely following the virtues that professor Port taught us in his lesson. Also, how can you embarrass my friend about a subject that occurred ages ago when you can not remember the recent subject concerning the fact that the pain inflicted by racism is a two-way street. I am a_ living testament_ to that fact. Or have you forgotten that as well?" Eran spoke in his cold, deadpan voice, the air of the room being changed with words. The entire class staring at Eran in absolute shock, even the Headmaster who was in his office watching the class alongside, said, "Damn, that kid has some balls. , think I should put this up on Valetube?" Whilst just stared at the image with an amused look, before responding with a "Yes." As that was happening started to sputter out words with no coherence, in obvious indignation, his face growing red, before simply using his power as a teacher to trump his student. However, everyone who would learn of this on Valetube and from gossip in school would know Eran won the bout.

" , you along with and are to stay in class for additional readings. Moving on!" spoke in quick succession, unwilling to receive more embarrassment. As the class went on and Cardin received a 'whipping' per say for his racist statement, something that Blake and Pyrrha relished in giving him.

After the class was dismissed team RWBY were talking about Eran's absolutely wrecking. Team RWB_ decided to go ahead first, Yang telling them that she would wait for their newly dubbed, 'rebel'. Team _NPR did the same thing but with Pyrrha, both girls decided to pass the time by talking about their experiences whilst in their teams and such.

Meanwhile inside the lecture hall, scolded Jaune and Cardin for the lack of effort they put into the class and gave them a massive amount of work. He then turned to Eran, his opaque glasses not allowing Eran to look into his eyes. " , I want to apologize, I understand that I was in the wrong, however, please refrain from following up your answer with an insult. If it occurs again you and I will be going to the Headmaster's office, is that understood?" spoke with an apologetic voice, Eran thought it was only prudent if he responded with candour and a level of respect, "Ok professor I understand." With that sorted, they were allowed to go.

Waiting on the other side of the doors were Yang and Pyrrha talking away about the upcoming Vytal Festival.

The girls looked over, walked over to Eran and Jaune whilst Cardin walked away back to his dorm in irritation. Pyrrha took Jaune on an excursion to who knows where and Yang and Eran stayed there for a few minutes talking. "So Eran, how do you feel being the 'rebel'?!" Yang asked enthusiastically, Eran looked on in amusement at the name, even smiled warmly at the name, making Yang blush slightly. "You know I don't mind being called that, but I don't think I'll be doing that again." He spoke truthfully, with warmth in his voice and hint of amusement.

They continued to talk for a bit as they walked back to their dorm, however, bad memories started to come back to the light. They stopped talking, just taking in the night's sky in all its beauty, the moon overhead and the noises of the waterfall accompanied by a slight wind. Eran started to look at his left arm knowing it was nothing but a prosthetic. A slight scowl marring his face as they walked silently to their dorm.

Yang turned to him noticing and couldn't help but want to speak with Eran about it. "Eran, are you ok? You know you can always count on me to help." She spoke seriously, her smile turning into a slight frown marring her gorgeous face in deep concern. Eran turning to her looked straight into her eyes, those entrancing lilac globes staring at him with deep concern rooted in them. The Schnee sighed and then spoke, "It's just some bad memories, no need to concern yourself." Yang reacted in a more volatile manner, her eyes pulsating a crimson hew and her flawless mane of gold turning fiery in the darkness. "Like Hell, it isn't! Eran, you had a panic attack the first day and now you're sulking! I am asking you to let someone help you with this burden. I'm not going to stop until you let me! So please Eran, please." Her ire slowly diminishing as her demand/rant went on.

She had expressed her anger in more ways than one, she got up in Eran's face about it and made several actions in a furious rage. Until she came to a screeching halt when she said her final words rushing Eran into a one-sided hug, pushing her head into his chest. Eran looked on in shock, his clothing started to feel slightly damp but he didn't care, he brought his arms around Yang. After a minute of no movement, just the two of them enjoying each other's company, Yang looked up straight into Eran's white eyes. She saw them full concern, care, adoration, and so much more, it warmed her heart as well as making it pick up its pace.

"S-so are you going to tell me or not?" Yang spoke slightly nervous, knowing she stepped out of line _a bit_, Eran adopted a smile and decided to tell her. However he did warn her that it was gruesome, she merely batted it away saying if he had the strength when he was fourteen she could do the same now.

However, he still spoke wearily and with the utmost sadness at the memories. "Yang… when they tied to the chair, they went from top to bottom. They started with my _smile_." Yang listened intently, but couldn't help but cringe, both holding each other's hands in deep adoration and in Yang's case support as well.

They both had decided to adopt a more comfortable position and sat on the grass, in front of each other.

"Their officer used a kitchen knife to stab _through both_ my cheeks and cut through them _slowly_, while I just screamed. I felt so _powerless_, _helpless_, _useless_, I didn't even have my Aura at the time, the pain simply did not end. Eventually, he got to the ends of my lips, I looked up, the bastards were all smiling, even had their idiotic smug looks on their faces, like they were proud. I tasted my blood, it came into my mouth in waves, I _drank_ it _all_, like iron or copper. They took off the armour on my chest and arms and they continued to _'slice and dice' _or at least that's what they called it, *chuckle* I can still hear their voices in my head…" He stopped for a second remembering the scene in its gory detail.

"Some deep, some not so, some struck a bit too deep, my blood came rushing out. I just felt so drained my very life force being sucked away from me. But they left the worst for last, my arm, as you can imagine I was already suffering from blood loss but I didn't lose _too _much _yet_. I could barely feel my head, I started to feel dizzy and darkness closing in centimetre by centimetre. But a whole new level of torture was what they put me through when they poured alcohol on my entire body. It burned, it burned like nothing before. The officer finally brought something akin to his prized weapon, a butcher's knife, the other goons kept themselves busy holding my arm out. I wasn't thinking straight and only figured it out when he started to bring the knife up over his head. Then I just felt pain, it's indescribable. When it first pierced my skin, he _failed_ to get through it all, he hadn't gone through my bone about halfway. He did it another two times to get through my arm, throughout the entire thing I was screaming, my vocal cords were definitely injured. I felt blood coming up from there, but when he cut off my arm I felt a blooming light come over me, washing the pain away, not much though. My aura finally came to me, the smaller cuts started to heal slightly and the deeper ones had at least stopped bleeding as much. Then everything just seemed to explode, beowulves came from the walls and killed the bastards and by some luck, loosened my restraints."

He paused again to have a breath. "But they weren't grimm lucky as that was, they were my sister's glyphs. I was so spent, my heart was racing faster, blood pumping out of me faster, I walked out of the wall my other arm against the side of the wall, my arm hanging loosely by a thread of my shirt. I looked over and saw my sisters there, I smiled at seeing them there but the darkness took over and I fell over." He paused for a second breath hitched, but he forced himself through it, he had turned his head away from Yang to not see her face.

"Next thing I know I woke up in a hospital and a few hours later I was walking out of there, I gave a speech and went home. I was promised a prosthetic and life continued. The worst part was the dreams, everything that I experienced was increased tenfold. I would be in the same place, same time but in the dream, I would die, each time a different death. It all felt so real, I _felt _the pain, but in some sort of distorted way, I felt that through the pain I'm being condoned for my sins. It felt right, like I deserved it, hell I probably do." 'I do deserve this… I failed the Emperor, I failed Humanity.'

Those words would be his undoing, Yang was _outraged_, absolutely _fuming_. She had let go of his hand once the words came out of his mouth, she just couldn't believe it. So she slapped him right on the cheek, there was so much force behind it that he fell backwards, back hitting the ground. She got up and started to straddle him, slapping him a few more times, but he didn't do anything, he didn't retaliate. She finally finished and looked him right in his pearly white eyes, a furious look in her eyes. "Eran… how can you say that about yourself?! How!? Haven't you suffered enough?! Do you have any idea how that affects others, or ME?!... Eran, we care about you. Your sisters care, Blake cares… in her own way, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby _cares_ for you and so _do I_. Let us help you that burden isn't meant for one person, _please_."

She started her speech with a force that no one could stop, but as she went on tears started to well up in her eyes and by the end of it a few tears had spilt onto her beautiful face.

Eran couldn't do anything but stare at her in shock, he had never been treated like this by _anyone_, in _all_ his years. He felt like a weight was taken off him, he felt his shoulders relax, he felt forgiven but not _completely_. He was on his way to reaching it though, all due to the intervention of the girl in front of him, Yang Xiao Long. His face shifted from it's shocked state and turned into eyes filled with adoration and warmth, a smile graced his slips as he stared longingly into Yang's eyes. He brought up his arms and brought Yang into a hug like no other, he brought her head to his and spoke, "Yang, I don't know how I can express my gratitude. Thank _you_." Yang stared back longingly into his eyes, but she reigned in her senses, "Just don't do this to yourself, just stop, that'll be good enough for me." She spoke softly her cheeks starting to flare up but she laid her head down on his chest, enjoying the soft thumping of his heart.

**101.42M**

**Strike Cruiser**_** 'Titus'**_

Space Marines hailing from the Imperial Fists and all its successor chapters, throughout the galaxy felt warmth erupt from a distant planet and in their hearts. It felt pure, it felt like you've just killed Horus Lupercal and saved the Imperium, it felt perfect. That could only mean one thing, their Primarch was there.

Carr immediately ordered that the three strike cruisers to bear down on that location. The navigators told him it would still take some time to reach it but it didn't matter, they had found their Primarch. He told the tech priests to bring him a vox communicator so he could be heard in all ships at once. "My fellow Marines-" Every Marine stopped what they were doing to listen to their leader. "-you have all felt the touch of warmth, it erupted from a distant planet. Marines, I am proud to say we have located the Primarch. We have found the Praetorian, we have found the Shield of Terra, WE have found our father! And with him, we will Triumph over Chaos! Let us set our sights on returning him to the Imperium! Ave Imperator!"

The three Strike cruisers manned by the most loyal Space Marines roared in triumph and absolute jubilance, they continued their journey at maximum speeds.

Their cheers could be heard from the Eye of Terror, the Dark Gods indeed turned their gazes momentarily. One specific Daemon Prince turned his _disgusting _head, 'The Breaker', 'The Lord of Iron', Perturabo, Primarch of the IV, Iron Warriors legion. Once he heard the ravings of the Imperial Fists he knew he had to go, if Dorn was back, then he would make sure to bring him down _permanently_. He took a portion of his forces of the front lines, granting the Imperials much-needed respite and chance to counter-attack but he didn't care. His rival had returned and he would be the one to kill him, even if the Dark Gods forsake him.

**Remnant**

**Beacon Academy **

Yang enjoyed hearing Eran's beating heart, it was soothing. However she couldn't help but realise it was quite fast, 'Maybe he feels the same way.' She thought giddily. Eran was truly happy now, albeit a bit nervous, he really did _feel_ for Yang, he felt happy around her and sad without her, feeling anger when she was sad and the utmost joy when she was happy. She was beautiful, kind, bold, loving and so much more but he couldn't help but see that it was the same with Ruby. 'How selfish of me, *internal chuckle* am I worthy of such a gift?' He asked himself staring down at the wondrous blonde on his chest, surprisingly though he heard a voice in his head.

'Why aren't you deserving, Rogal? You served the Imperium for centuries and even in your new life you have suffered a substantial amount.' The voice of the Emperor was in his head once more, 'True father but I don't have any experience with women, well unless you count that one time a daemonette attempted to flirt with me but that happened ages ago.' Eran/Rogal thought in slightly discouraged, the Emperor, however, heard this and started to laugh his head off. 'Oh Rogal you damned fool, you may be my son but you truly have a hard time with women! Come on, you have to remember that time Saint Celestine was talking to you with a massive blush?' Eran/Rogal recalled the conversation, 'Father, I merely thought she was being friendly, anyways do you have any news of the Imperium?'

The Emperor when asked this question grew slightly weary, 'The Imperium may have a chance to beat back some Chaos forces with the departure of Perturabo from the front lines. The reason he has backed away is due to you, at least that is what I fear. He will come here to this world eventually in search of you and if you do not improve, you will fail against him my son, as much as I loathe the thought, it is true. Goodbye, for now, my son.'

With that the Emperor left Eran/Rogal's mind, he contemplated how he would fend off Perturabo but all the reason he needed was on him, _literally,_ as well as in the dorms but that's beside the point.

He once again looked down and saw Yang lying down against the left side of his chest calmly listening to his heartbeat. He smiled, he brought Yang out of her calm situation and kissed her on her forehead, adoringly, making her blush immensely but she leaned her head into the kiss either way. They both got up after the meaningful _'kiss'_ and looked at each other in the eyes, Yang spoke first. "Well Eran, let's go, we need some sleep." Eran smiled at her and they started walking one more in the night, Eran reaching out and holding her hand while they walked, Yang blushing but accepting it wholeheartedly. She looked again at his face as they walked, the scars seemed to disappear in her eyes like they didn't matter and in a way it was true, they didn't matter. They never did.

As they walked to the dorms once more they were truly at peace, enjoying each other's company.

Across the campus, a similarish event came to pass with their next-door neighbours, Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha had offered her help to Jaune, however, he had expressed his _rejection_ of the idea quite boldly. Ranting about how if he couldn't do it alone then he couldn't do it at all, how his transcripts were forgeries and all. He revealed himself completely for all to hear, Pyrrha obviously frustrated left the scene, only for a bully to come in and make Jaune's life a whole lot worse. That bully was none other than Cardin Winchester, he overheard his rant and the part about Jaune's forged transcripts. He was blackmailing Jaune and Jaune could do nothing about it, if he didn't he would be expelled and scorned for the rest of his life. So sadly he had to obey.

**Well sorry guys for the late chapter. I am truly sorry, but the school has been hogging me like Nurgle hogs Isha. Also it feels like Tzeentch is teaching me math online. **

**Well for now farewell, and I'll see you in the next chapter. **

**Comments and or constructive criticism appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth installment of Praetorian of Remnant I hope you enjoy**

**The Veiled Region**

**101.42M**

**Strike Cruiser **_**'Titus'**_

The Space Marines were getting closer by the day, they could feel it, the feeling brought them into 'The Veiled Region'. They had already fought a number of enemies to get where they were, surprisingly, it seemed as they got closer to the location of their Primarch the enemies got weaker. Quite a pleasant surprise, for everyone, well all except chaos got weaker. 'Emperor damned bastards.' Carr thought as he relayed orders for another broadside, effectively destroying another chaos cruiser.

About thirty minutes later it seemed they only lost about ten servo-skulls, 'well it was only one cruiser, must have been an incompetent leader behind it all… aren't they all?' Carr thought in a sarcastic tone, a smile daring to come to his lips but he forced it back down.

"Navigator, how far away do you believe we are from the Primarch?" The captain spoke in a serious tone, the navigator turned to him and spoke. "My Lord, I believe we are but a few days away, the machine spirits have gifted us divine strength from the holy Omnissiah as it seems. It seems even the Omnissiah has aided us in our crusade." He spoke in his robotic voice, having had his tainted flesh taken away millennia ago.

Metrios merely looked on, however you could see the happiness in his eyes, a fire was burning in his stomach roaring to find their gene-sire.

"Spread the vox-channel to the fleet, I wish to spread the ne-" The captain was interrupted by the tech-priest majoris, "My Lord, we have detected ships exiting the warp to our port side." Metrios once again was irritated, "Is it going to be another ork excuse for a fleet? No matter. Battle stations! Turn to the port side!"

The three strike cruisers turned as fast as they could to see reality being ripped open, the purple and black madness that was the warp spitting out three ships.

Space marine ships, ships of a chapter descending from the Imperial Fists. Ships coloured black and white and on one of the ships was a white fist on a circle of red. Metrios couldn't help but chuckle slightly, he then spoke to relieve the crews' anxiety, his voice being transmitted to all ships. "No need to worry brothers, it seems as though another one chapter has come to help us in our crusade. It seems as though the 'Sons of Dorn' have arrived. Astropath, make sure communication is stable between both ships."

Taking a closer look the 'Sons of Dorn' had brought three strike cruisers to the crusade, mighty additions.

Then a voice broke out of the vox-communicators, a voice of a decently aged Astartes. "Brothers! We came as soon as we could, Chapter Master Alexandros was slightly apprehensive of the news coming from the Fists of our Primarch returning. However, he eventually granted us to join your divine crusade, who is in command?"

"This is Captain Metrios Carr of the Imperial Fists, we welcome you brother. Join the fleet, we have two fighting companies of Black Templars with us as well. The tech-priest majoris and the chief navigator will fill you in on the information that is required." Metrios spoke in his normal indifferent tone.

"Aye, brother. I am captain Agamon. Let us have a glorious crusade, Ave Imperium." Agamon's voice reverberated through the bridge and afterwards communications were cut.

'A glorious crusade it will be.' the same thought that was in every Astartes' mind. Soon enough they were back in the warp after the introductions and preparations were completed.

**Beacon Academy **

**JNPR's Dorm room**

Ever since Jaune had started hanging out with Cardin, more and more things in the dorm room had started to become more distanced. Jaune seemed to be more spaced out, tired, bags under his eyes, but he also seemed to work a lot harder at work. Ren and Nora as well as Pyrrha to a degree had thought that their leader was overworking himself trying to be better at the cost of his well being.

All wasn't as it may have seemed.

Pyrrha was still bitter about her offer being _boldly_ rejected and with good reason, after all she was only trying to help her team leader. However, part of her did feel bad for Jaune, he was trying to live up to his family's legacy and join his ancestors as someone to look up to. So in a way she respected him, but also saw his denial of help as a challenge he would have to defeat. Hopefully he would come to his senses and accept some form of assistance.

The class also had a field trip to go to the next day, which coincidentally was _NPR's topic of discussion at the moment as well as their team leader's change.

They were inspecting their weapons, knowing that they would be entering a grimm _infested_ forest. Well Ren was, Pyrrha had done so already and Nora was bouncing on her bed. As they were discussing the changes they had experienced for through the past weeks they didn't realize the door open slightly. It didn't open completely, in fact it closed again, they still didn't notice.

Outside the door was none other than Jaune Arc, his form disheveled and dark bags under his eyes from all the late nights and sometimes all nighters. He felt haggard, his eyes drooped, looking wasted and absolutely wrecked. 'Why? Why didn't I just accept what she offered and now I have to deal with Cardin… Who can help me? Pyrrha would probably say no, right now and if I tell anyone else they would just see me as a _failure_. Damn it…' He thought to himself contemplating solutions to his bitter situation.

He slumped against the wall and slowly lowered, wallowing in his precarious life, not seeing a way to succeed, or maybe it was just that his brain needed it's much required rest. He wasn't thinking straight, that he sure as hell wasn't.

He almost fell asleep against the wall, looking pathetic, weak, vulnerable, looking like an absolute _failure_. But he was brought out of his process of falling asleep by a sharp snap of fingers, he looked up and then saw one of their resident Schnees. Eran Cornelius Schnee, now that was the type of guy he wanted to be, strong, intelligent, tactical and an ideal person to look up to. The man above him was wearing his pajamas, the grey shirt with eagle-like symbols, grey and silver flannel style pants. A curious look on his face.

"Hey Jaune, what's up with you? You look like you've gone through a slightly shittier version of hell." He asked curiously with slight concern being put into his voice. Jaune tiredly looked over to Eran and spoke with a dejected voice, "Eran, how do you do it? How can one be perfect?" Eran merely looked more amused, "Jaune, you have no idea, I'm not perfect, I will never be perfect, right now I'm just a guy, a guy with a goal, a guy with an objective. Looks like you've lost that objective, you see a man without an objective is a pushover, which you currently are. However, you could find a goal to achieve and then make another and achieve that one and so on and so forth. That is what makes us so different from others, if we have a goal, if humanity as a whole has a goal. We could accomplish anything. You as a leader are supposed to inspire yourself and your team to work harder to achieve that goal." Eran spoke eloquently, with power behind his voice, the voice of a leader, an _experienced _leader.

Jaune looked up again, staring into Eran's eyes, pulsating with power, "Eran what is your go-"

Jaune was interrupted by his scroll, he took it out and the voice of Cardin erupted from it, his nasally voice abusing their eardrums. Eran once again looked at Jaune with a light scowl, "Jaune, what the hell have you done." A tone of finality backing his every word, Jaune knew he was in between a rock and a hard place, but he gave in. "Eran, I fucked up, I fucked up bad." Jaune spoke in a strained voice, he proceeded to recount the faithful day that screwed his life up.

"Hmm, Jaune you truly have almost lost the right to call yourself a leader." Eran spoke, his signature scowl coming into play and eyes promising nothing but pain. Jaune felt his soul try to run out of his body and quaked in fear. "Jaune right now you have to make a decision, step up and own up to your mistakes or back down like a snivelling rat, it's your choice. But as far as I'm concerned the Jaune I'm looking at is not the one I met a few months ago." Eran spoke in a frosty tone and turned back to go to his room, leaving Jaune outside sitting on the ground thinking about his mistakes.

Team RWBY heard the door open and shut with Eran coming in with an annoyed look on his face. They all thought better not to bug him about it, for now at least. With that they all went to bed.

Meanwhile Jaune had gone into his team's room to see that they were all awake and now staring at his ragged form in concern, even Pyrrha. He thought about what Eran had told him and gathered his team together, he spoke about his mistakes and troubles. Pyrrha already knowing about this didn't really have a change in attitude towards this a scowl still marring her beautiful face. Leaving Jaune more disheartened as the two others hadn't reacted yet, he asked them to forgive him in a pleading tone as he hung his head in shame. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, Nora's hand, "Jaune we don't really care! You're the only team leader who would probably ever have the courage to tell us this, right Ren!?" She spoke in her contagiously joyous tone, her words being abnormally sage for someone so Nora-like. "She is right Jaune, you are, our team leader, you may have your downsides, but those are for the rest of us to help you with. You have to _lead_. As far as I'm concerned, it takes a strong leader to admit such a large mistake." His words calmly spoken as always, but supportive nonetheless.

Finally Jaune's eyes turned towards Pyrrha Nikos, "Pyrrha, can I take you up on those combat lessons you offered?" He spoke some joy in his voice and a few tears in his eyes, Pyrrha's gaze softened and she walked up to him and hugged him, "Of course Jaune." Her tone soft and supportive, she then proceeded to release Jaune from the hug and push him onto his butt, "First lesson is your stance." She spoke in a teasing voice, making everyone laugh. After a good laugh Jaune held his hand out one which Pyrrha readily grabbed and brought up.

They all went to sleep on a high note, Jaune finally having the best sleep he has had in weeks.

**Forever Fall forest**

The red coloured forest provided a serene, almost heavenly feel to it, the teams walking behind as a gentle breeze swept across their faces. It was a good way to wake up, but strangely considering such a serene place held grimm within it.

Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL and Eran were currently on this field trip, they were chosen to go in the morning while other teams would go in different times of the day.

Eran was holding the jars and the rest of the equipment, walking behind as Yang and Ruby were at his sides, Blake behind him and his Sister was walking directly in front of him. They stopped a few seconds later all the while was telling them what they had to do. Soon enough, everyone got one jar and got to work.

Jaune went with his team, quickly getting away from Cardin, as the latter mentioned fumed slightly at having to do something. However, when Eran saw this he did look on with approval.

Teams RWBY, JNPR and Eran found a good batch of trees to collect sap from so with the use of Ríkr,Myrtenaster and Miló they poked holes in the trees and collected the sap. Soon enough they all had full jars in a small amount of time and were enjoying their time in the outdoors, running around having fun. However, everyone failed to see team CRDL looking at them from a nearby cliff edge.

All except Eran, who stood up and went behind some trees and bushes to seemingly take a leak. The rest of the group didn't pay much attention and so Eran easily got out of their sights and climbed up the left side of the cliff. He quietly walked behind team CRDL, who had put a nest of rapier wasps in a cardboard bag. Why? He didn't know, however Cardin also had an extra jar full of tree sap. Eran linked things together when he saw Cardin prepare to throw the jar of sap at Jaune while Dove prepared to throw the box of wasps.

"Payback is sweet." Cardin said in his horribly nasal voice, the other members of his team snarking in the old fashion 'bully' style. They, however had their hopes set way too high, they had forgotten altogether about the Schnee that beat their leader with ease. 'Quite a foolish bunch.' Eran thought as he crept up behind them similar to how a wolf would his prey.

As Cardin was about to throw the extra jar of sap Eran grabbed his forearm, stopping Cardin in his tracks.

Team CRDL turned around almost simultaneously to see the scarred Schnee, all gasping in surprise. Cardin turned pale at the sight of Eran's dead fish eyes, promising nothing but pain. "What are you doing Cardin?" He asked in his ordinary tone, cold as ice as his face adopted his trademark scowl.

Cardin couldn't respond… he simply didn't feel like he could, his mind felt blank as he could only look on in fear as to what Eran was going to do. The rest of his team, also unable to speak as fear, enveloped their minds. Thankfully for them an ursa burst from the tree line, an ursa _major _at that.

Ursas appeared much like beowolves, black fur, white bony spikes on their backs as well as on the rest of their bodies, white bone-like masks with red detailing. The masks were angular and had spikes on its end, Ursas also had small sections of bone plating along their bodies. Ursas were also much larger than beowolves and significantly harder to beat. To add to it, this was a ursa _major _meaning it was bigger, stronger and more coordinated than the regular ursa. With larger claws, spikes, teeth and more bone plating along their bodies only adding to the difficulty that it took to beat them.

The sight of the ginormous grimm caused Cardin to let go of the jar, it shattered when it hit a rock on the floor, splattering the tree sap along the floor.

The ursa then sniffed the air smelling the sweet substance and proceeded to charge at Cardin and Eran. Whilst Cardin's team ran away like dogs with their tails between their legs. Eran let go of Cardin and brought Ríkr to bare, holding it in both hands as he activated the beam from his hammer. The beam erupted readily from the hammer's face, eager to electrocute and destroy anything in its path. The beam reached the grimm hitting it square in the face, making it roar in agony, the thundering sound being heard all over the forest.

**With Team RWBY & JNPR**

Across the cliff the roar was clearly heard by the two teams who were sitting idly by relaxing, just as Team _RDL came rushing from the tree line. The three of them looked pale, and scared, they came running past them screaming about Eran, Cardin and an ursa major. This immediately got them on high alert as they rushed to where the roar came from. However, three girls were full on sprinting, Weiss, Yang and Ruby, concern clear in their eyes.

**Back with Eran**

The beam had blinded the creature momentarily, Eran took this chance and charged the bear-like grimm. Using his momentum he stopped in front of the creature and swung at its face with the raven beak-like end of the hammer to stab into the creature's jaw. Blood erupted from the wound when Eran backed off after he dislodged from the creature's wound. The ursa finally retaliated with a wild swing that hit Eran on the side, doing something that Eran never thought would happen again. His armour failed him, his armour was shattered by the blow, pieces flying into his side and rib cage. Luckily, his aura was healing him quickly, the pieces coming out of his body, similar to what happens with the… wolverine was it?

Not having time to think, Eran threw off his helmet and ripped his shattered cuirass from his person. The straps keeping the cuirass together snapped and allowed it to fall off his person falling onto the ground. Leaving him with his shirt and his arm and leg armour still intact. Eran looked on in rage, his defenses had _failed _him once more, his grip around his hammer tightened, the leather beneath the armour creaking due to the force.

Eran used his semblance and created a Death Stalker, its white mass slowly coming into form, however there were noticeable differences the glyph had from the actual grimm. The most noticeable was that it was completely white with some gold and grey accents, as well as the symbol of _Rogal's _legion. The Imperial Fists' symbol was on the glyph's head, it seemed to have the fury of an Imperial Fist as well, as it charged the damnable grimm immediately striking the Ursa's shoulder making it howl in agony. Only for it to soon be silenced as the hammer's head occupied the space where its brain was supposed to be. Eran had jumped onto the death stalker's tail and ran along it only to jump, bringing both his hands to Ríkr and bringing it down onto the grimm's skull.

All the blood and gore flying onto him, his face turning red and his hair being splattered on with blood. His pearly whites being marred with blood, he brought his tongue to it, licking it off his teeth. Eran stepped off the ursa and onto his glyph's stinger as it brought its stinger out of the grimm's shoulder. Almost like a movie the two other teams reached the area at that very moment to witness the intimidating view. Cardin had been silent the entire time, merely staring in absolute awe at Eran's ability. Eran and his glyph had their backs turned to the rest of the group until the eerie silence the scorpion-like grimm's legs moved turning around to face the newly arrived teams and Cardin.

Eran's glyph lowered its stinger bringing Eran to ground level, allowing its creator to take a step off it. The blood from the ursa evaporated slowly off of Eran as the teams walked closer, Eran merely glared at the armour he tore off. 'Another piece of armour that has failed my needs. It seems new armour is what I am in need of.' He thought as he glanced murderously at the failed steel. Unknown to him the two teams were running towards him, he suddenly felt himself being close lined by a red and black mass. Making him take a step back, quickly drop his hammer and wrap his arms around her. That final action rewarded Ruby with a look of jealousy from none other than her sister Yang.

'Ruby, sweet girl.' He thought, softening his gaze as he turned his attention to Ruby, only to realize that once he turned his head, he was hugging nothing but air and rose petals and to suddenly feel a mass on both his shoulders. He quickly realized that those two things were legs and that Ruby again quickly wrapped her arms around his head and brought her chin to the top of his head. Eran put his arms to his sides so he didn't look like an idiot hugging air for no longer than a few milliseconds as well as grabbing his hammer once more with his right hand.. "Eran, I am putting you under watch, it seems you can no longer be trusted to keep yourself away from danger." She spoke in an adorably serious voice, clearly trying to imitate Eran's serious voice, failing cutely.

As Ruby finished Yang and the rest of the team came up to the pair and could only look on in amusement. The crimson blood evaporating from Eran's face turning into a blood red gas that fit in quite well. It looked like one of those beautiful modern paintings, not those simple yet ridiculously expensive ones that everyone can't help but gawk at. Yang, seeing that Eran was in no danger at all smiled, that smile that filled Eran with joy, so he couldn't help but offer a small upward twist of the lips as well.

Everyone else just felt at ease, they knew they didn't need to worry about Eran since Eran was Eran but they couldn't help but worry. Friends were a thing for a reason weren't they?

Yang walked up to him and brought him into a one-sided hug. "You know Eran, maybe Ruby is right. Maybe you should simply stay in our custody _forever_." She spoke in a slightly husky voice, Eran was merely amused and brought his head down to her ear and spoke. "Maybe I'd enjoy it more than you think." After saying those words in a soft and low tone for Ruby not to hear, Yang's cheeks turned bright red. Only to add to it, Eran covered his mouth and her ear from view with his left hand from anyone else and nibbled slightly on her earlobe. Now this caused Yang to feel slightly damp, a few drips staining her underwear and her cheeks only turned redder.

Eran quickly stopped and separated her ear from his teeth and backed up a few steps, Ruby being annoyed that she didn't know what made Yang so embarrassed. Yang looked at Eran in absolute shock at his boldness, but a seductive grin enveloped her face. She quickly turned down into a friendly smile. The better parts would come later, the rest of the group could only imagine, Pyrrha especially thinking of doing something **steamy **with Jaune. That brought a redness to her face, so much so that she looked as crimson as her hair. Jaune thinking vice versa and they both looked at each other and blushed even deeper, it was kind of adorable. Weiss looked amused, but a hint of pink was still brushed on her cheeks. Nora and Ren merely smiled at each other, however, Nora had a more malicious stare that made Ren nervous. Blake, she just became a tomato, she had too many things running through her mind and her ears started to wiggle at the thoughts running through her mind.

They were all brought out of their embarrassing and in Nora and Ren's case freaky situation by Eran who spoke out. "Guys, go get your jars, I have found a new, better mode of transportation." He highlighted what he meant when he walked onto his glyph, the teams beamed, appearing back at Beacon on a Death Stalker would be cool. Instant cool points.

They nodded and walked off to get their jars, Ruby bolted and Eran no longer felt her weight on his shoulders. They all started walking, Eran being the last one to pass by the still gawking Cardin. "Cardin, be careful who you make enemies with, if you attack them you will feel my ire," Rogal spoke in _his_ serious voice as well as his custom scowl, that effectively petrified Cardin. Cardin only looked on, fear evident in his eyes, Cardin's blood pressure would skyrocket in the moments to come because Eran made a head movement that caused the glyph to bring its stinger down onto Cardin and it stopped millimetres from his eye. With that Eran made another head movement with that the glyph brought its stinger away from Cardin's head and walked behind its master as a soldier did to his commander in chief.

Cardin was obviously terrified and was brought out of his terror induced stupor when his teammates came back. After that, they headed back to the main group and to return to Beacon.

**Beacon Academy**

The Headmaster of Beacon had seen a lot of things in his life of reincarnations, what was coming to his school would be one to remember. His students were riding a Death Stalker, well a glyph made by but it was basically the same thing. From his camera, he could sense Glynda's irritation, that was until she was invited onto the glyph by and the top seat as well! was at first surprised by the offer, but smiled slightly and accepted the offer. To sit on a Death Stalker's stinger, that must have been a thrill, he was slightly envious and he felt that feeling increase when looked straight into one of his cameras whilst standing on top of the glyph's stinger and smirked.

He would definitely have words with her when she got back… after he got a chance to ride a Death Stalker.

Once Eran and the rest of the class got back to Beacon, they gathered quite the crowd, he even saw the girl that he rescued from Cardin and his goons. I mean it was kind of obvious why they attracted a crowd, two teams of hunters of a Death Stalker/glyph and on its stinger, that could be a tourist attraction. There was also team CRDL but they were walking, in an attempt to get away from Eran they slithered through the crowd and headed to their next classes. However, the crowd all parted ways for the head honcho of Beacon, the Headmaster. Eran made a mental signal to his glyph and it brought down in front of the Headmaster.

got off the glyph once possible and smirked in front of the Headmaster, making him frown ever so slightly and then proceeded to slurp his coffee and walk onto the stinger. Bringing surprise to everyone's faces except who merely deadpanned as Ozpin finished his big slurp, brought down his cup and smiled. He looked back at Eran and gave him the eye that told someone, 'please I haven't had any fun in the past two hundred years!'

So Eran being the good samaritan brought the stinger back up and so it really looked like a sculpture piece. The crowd not wishing to ever forget this moment brought out their scrolls and started to take pictures. Ozpin was enjoying the view, it was different and fun and to add to the fun he sipped again from his caffeine filled drink. It was at that moment that he would become a meme, a meme for the world of Remnant to enjoy.

After that, the day went on as any else would, and soon Eran and all the other teams were back in their dorms. However, it didn't escape Eran and Yang's view when they saw Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other before blushing. Eran wasn't planning on doing anything devious, however, nothing could be said for Yang. Her mind was already planning something embarrassing and to be honest, the look that she had in her eyes frightened Jaune and Pyrrha. They decided to attempt to escape, they wouldn't succeed. Yang would continuously tease them mercilessly until they got to their dorms.

They parted ways and went to their dorms to go to bed, however, Eran couldn't sleep, he was busy thinking about his sons that were on the way to Remnant and Perturabo. How could he possibly face up against his Primarch when he was in this state, his armour couldn't even hold up against a damn swipe by an Ursa! He needed **his **armour back, he needed **his **weapons. Rogal got out of his sleeping bag and changed once he was certain that everyone was asleep and headed to the forge.

Once he was there he got onto his knees and prayed, he prayed that the Emperor sent him the metal his Auric armour was made of. The Emperor of Mankind granted his request and prayers when a blinding light filled the forge and there were now large ingots of auric-adamantium and alongside it was his blessed blade and divine bolter. Then in a sudden rush, he felt the something burn inside him, it felt like he was… growing? He was significantly taller than before, but not at his original height of 8ft 10 inches, he looked about 9ft tall. Rogal could clearly see the significant amounts of muscle that were added onto his form, he quickly prayed once more, praying to be able to repay the Emperor. But he was also now certain that he would need new sets of clothing.

Once he stopped praying his eyes quickly turned to the ingots of metal and he got to work. There was no rest for the Primarch throughout the night and his glorious, divine armour would return to him. Minus the giant eagle on his back, it really hampered his mobility and he tried to make his armour a duller shade of gold so he wouldn't stand out as much.

Once the sun rose itself into view, light spread across Vale, people waking up to go to work. However, there was a shift in the air, it felt safer as if someone was looking out for them at all times.

Back in the forge, Rogal looked at his armour, he walked up to it and started to don his armour as he did so many times before. Every time he donned a piece of his armour a shift could be felt by the space marines of the Imperial Fists and all their successor chapters. At first, when Metrios Carr and the rest of his brethren first felt their Primarch's reawakening it was faint but they were certain it was there. However, it seemed that with every passing moment that it was becoming more and more apparent, it was clearer, but still **not **complete.

Rogal put on his final piece of armour, strapped his Bolter to his side and in these moments space marines of his legion could feel the connection to their Primarch grow. All across the galaxy loyalist forces were being shocked, the Imperial Fists, the sons of Dorn were fighting with new resolve! Nothing, absolutely **nothing **could be said about this, it was a rally. **The Greatest Rally **the Imperium had ever seen, none could hope to compare. **Chaos **was being pushed back and the sons of the praetorian would lead the charge. Even, the members of the Astra Militarum could feel something in their hearts, something big was about to happen, it gave them hope, even the Death Korpsman could feel it.

Something that could change this war. All the way in Terra the Emperor's frail body, it seemed to be on the verge of death, it was heresy to speak it but all could think it, even if they abhorred it.

However, something was changing, the carrion form of their Emperor and saviour looked to be healing, glowing. The hope of the people fueling this miracle.

Rogal's eyes turned to his blade that he hadn't laid a finger on, he took steps towards it each step causing slight tremors. Rogal looked at his blade, **Storm's Teeth**, the massive blade daring him to take it and shed the blood of heretics. He reached out and grabbed the hilt of the blade, bringing it up and he felt a shift, he felt like his old self again. He was no _Atlesian_, he was not _Eran Cornelius Schnee_, he was a** Primarch **of the Imperial Fists! He was the **Vigilant**! He was the **Praetorian**! He was** Rogal Dorn**!

**Sorry for not updating, weeks have been hectic with online classes and homework. You can expect more 5000 to 10000 word chapters, I'm trying this out so I can update more frequently as well as for it not to impair my school work. **

**Also, check out this Warhammer fantasy crossover Wolf and Winter by IronSaint98. It's very good! **

**Also, there is a link below if you want to see what colour Rogal's armour is now. BTW it is the colour of the lion head**

/color-palette-278/


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the support**

**Now onto the fifth instalment of Praetorian Of Remnant.**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Sol System**

**101.42M**

**Imperial Palace**

The Emperor sat upon his divine throne was healing, slowly, unimaginably so but the signs were showing. His skin was becoming less pale and the Custodes could clearly see scabs forming, he would one day return to the Imperium. Even the very planet could feel the shift and for the first time in millennia, a plant was growing on Terra. Defying all odds a plant was growing out of this Emperor blessed planet.

The world wasn't as grim as it used to be, more and more of the billions were voluntarily signing up to join the Astra Militarum and Imperial Navy giving it much-needed space.

However, this shift in demeanour was also felt by the Lord Commander of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman. He was standing in the war council room, alone. His mighty form occupied a considerable portion of the room. His blue armour adorned with a plethora of symbols and artistic features. His head not being covered, revealing a stern face with short platinum blond hair, his blue eyes showing uncertainty and slight worry.

It concerned him greatly. What could possibly cause this change, he wondered if it was a false blessing by the Ruinous powers. However, how could a false blessing reach Terra? It was simply impossible, he racked his mind for a reason, a hint of logic. Well knowing the grimdark reality there wasn't much logic but still.

However, he then remembered the Imperial Fists that went out on a crusade, strange. The Imperial Fists, the mighty defenders of the Throneworld, of Holy Terra, sending out a company of space marines along with three Strike cruisers out of nowhere. It was suspicious, 'Gregor Dessian and I will have to speak.' He thought, he had to keep this Imperium together, he didn't need any surprises on top of it. However, he wouldn't mind a surprise visit from a special someone.

**Beacon Academy**

Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists, was overlooking the city of Vale. It was a gorgeous view, the sun reflecting on the buildings. He was still in his armour, whilst bolter and chainsword were strapped onto his hips. No one was awake at the moment, all still sound asleep, well as far as he knew.

What he didn't know was that there was a dusty old crow looking at him from a tree and a certain headmaster looking through cameras. Those two were attempting to analyze his very being but failing miserably.

It was about 6:45 am, 'forty-five minutes before a Primarch has to attend schola classes, Perturabo would be having a field day.' Rogal thought he found it funny, he had survived thousands of years worth of battles but he was going to a schola.

'At least I know my sons are coming, I haven't seen them in years. I will bring this world into the Imperial fold before I depart. It will be the capital of the veiled region and a new world to get recruits from. However, it will most likely be a forge world due to the dust here. The Emperor knows the Adeptus mechanicus will find a way to bring this dust off-world and it will still be functional. Huh, maybe I'll grant them bases in Vacuo and Mistral. Yes, that will suffice for now.' He thought, planning the planet's distribution.

Rogal stepped back from the railing and began to walk back to the schola, his face bearing a scowl as it has done for millennia.

He walked to the changing rooms and put as much of his armour as he could into the locker and changed into his school uniform. He grabbed his books and all that he needed for the day and walked to his first class. He sat down and waited, he hoped the day would pass quickly, soon enough it did.

Unknown to team RWBY, throughout the day Rogal was thinking about them. He had _all_ his implants returned, well except the progenoid gland, he couldn't find it. However, it also meant that he had gotten his Immortis gland back and now he would outlive the girls he adored. It brought a frown to his face and made him furious, he kept it inside but he did that with almost all his emotions.

However, this truly bothered him, whenever he saw the two girls, the two girls that brightened his day, the two that made him feel something in his heart. Something warm, was this love? He hoped so because they say that love is eternal.

Rogal passed through the day as if he was a robot, everything was spaced out to him, he wrote down notes automatically. He said hello and all but it was as if his mind, his emotions, weren't there. For everyone else around him, he looked like a robot and nothing short of it. He also looked a lot taller and a lot more muscular for some reason.

It scared some people, specifically his teammates, that girl he saved from Cardin and Cardin and the rest of his team. However, they tried not to push him or question him about it and decided he just needed space. However, things changed when they got to 's class, combat class.

Glynda had no idea what was going on with Eran, she was slightly concerned, her student looked absolutely out of place. He was also noticeably taller and more muscular and had this look on his face that never left his face once. What he did to be in the state he was in now she didn't know, she did, however, know that whatever this was, it wasn't healthy.

She was considering putting him off for today but those plans came tumbling down when his name showed up on the screen as well as her name? Just as she was about to reload the selection app, she was interrupted by Ozpin's voice that came from the speakers on the ceiling. "Ladies and gentleman, I have sanctioned a dispute between a teacher and student. This is a one-time thing, I simply wish to view how much has improved since his enrollment in our school."

Rogal was already heading to the changing area, every step making tremors, whilst the gazes of team RWBY just grew in worry for their teammate.

**With Rogal**

He continued to ponder his thoughts while he put on his armour and inspected his weapons once more. He knew he wasn't acting as he would normally with the girls but every time they called him Eran, it made him more and more guilty that he wasn't telling them the truth. Sadly he would have to live with it.

Rogal knew he would have to tell them about who he truly was but wouldn't they just call him crazy or something along those lines? He didn't have proof, well until his sons got here but he didn't know how long it would take. He just hoped they would get here sooner rather than later.

The Primarch needed to figure out what to do about them, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head and proceeded to get out of the changing room and go to the amphitheatre.

**Back with Team RWBY**

The class waited for a few minutes in silence until they started to hear tremors and the ground vibrating slightly. Students were growing nervous but a door opened to reveal Eran in golden armour fit for a tank and menacing new weapons strapped onto his hips. Many gasped at the intricateness and detail both the armour and weapons had, they were gorgeous in their own way. Alongside everyone else team RWBY were all looking on in awe at the new weapons and armour and for the first time in a long time, Glynda Goodwitch was slightly apprehensive.

However it wasn't the armour, the weapons, it was his face that made her apprehensive. He had a slight frown on his lips but his eyes showed nothing, no feeling, no hesitance. It was a cold blizzard that sent ripples through her spine and made her knees weaken just slightly, in fear.

Glynda handed the tablet to Pyrrha and told her to count down to zero.

The class was anxious to see this battle but before Pyrrha could begin counting, Rogal pulled out Storm's Teeth and revved it. Its teeth cutting through the air and making the class rub their sides in anxiety and slight fear. When Pyrrha started to count Rogal stopped revving it, holstered it in preference to his bolter and allowed Pyrrha to speak.

"Three." She said the class was anxious as could be to what would follow.

"Two." It felt like an eternity everyone, even Ozpin sat at the edges of his seat.

"One." Glynda and Rogal got into their respective stances and looked each other in the eyes, it was obvious that Glynda was wavering slightly when looking into Rogal's eyes but there was something off about them. They weren't meant for a teen, they were meant for a war veteran, a war veteran who was itching for more.

"Zero," Pyrrha spoke and the class didn't have to wait anymore for the fight.

Glynda knew she would be on the defensive and immediately conjured up a storm above herself and Rogal. Hurling shards of ice at Rogal, who didn't even seem fazed. He allowed the shards to hit him as he walked to Glynda, hitting any that would hit his head with a flick of his hands.

He created his Death Stalker behind him without even looking or giving any sign of difficulty. Not even his aura bar moved.

Besides the glyph that he created, he made another, an Ursa, an Ursa major. He stopped walking and merely lifted his hand in a signal for his glyphs to charge. They followed his orders, like soldiers they charged with no hesitation, not batting an eye at the incoming shards. The Death Stalker went in for the kill and Glynda jumped out of the way, dodging the strike easily as she had before. Until the Ursa smacked her with his paw sending her flying through the air and onto the ground.

She immediately got up and used her telekinesis to bring up both glyphs and throw them away. What she hadn't been paying too much attention to was, where was her student.

Glynda's questions were answered when she felt a foot slam into her back and make her aura level deplete significantly from a hundred percent to ninety.

When she turned back to face him she was looking into the barrel of his gun and with no hesitation, Rogal fired it. She swore she saw her the bullet pass slowly through the chamber, luckily enough her aura took the damage and brought her down to sixty-five percent. She jumped back, facing Rogal who had holstered his gun and brought out his sword, before she felt the Death Stalker's stinger attempt to pierce straight through her back, slamming her into the floor.

She groaned in pain, her aura was now at forty-five percent. She once more jumped back and lifted the Death Stalker and threw it at Rogal whilst levitating the Ursa.

Only to see Rogal dodge it and jump at her with impossible speed driving his chainsword into her side. She dodged but Rogal was still on her, his hyper-aggressive fighting style helping him.

This broke her concentration on his glyphs and allowed them to enter the fray once more. However, Rogal ordered them to stay behind him and allow him to battle.

Glynda dodged another one of his attacks, she would have used her telekinesis but she didn't even have time to point her riding crop. One misstep would more than likely ruin her chances at winning and that is exactly what she did. She suffered for it, Rogal immediately took advantage of her mistake and used his chainsword to make another slash at her. Of which would have killed her had she not had aura.

She was on the ground, Pyrrha still hadn't called the match. Glynda was about to try to get up again before an armoured foot was planted on her abdomen and the whirring teeth of the chainsword were right beside her eyes. She could feel the metal dancing on her skin, she looked once more at the eyes of her student and she saw the absolute absence of emotion. No sadness, no regret, not even a hint of hesitation and for the first time in a long time. It was nothing but a freezing blizzard, eyes cold as the void that was space, no, colder and for the first time she was truly afraid.

Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to stare into those eyes for any longer when Pyrrha called the match.

Rogal turned off the chainsword, holstered it, took his foot off his teacher, dematerialized his glyphs and walked away. All this while the bell rang signifying the ending of school.

**With Team RWBY**

When team RWBY saw Eran's name pop up alongside 's, they immediately knew something was going on.

First, Eran was acting weird, he didn't speak, he didn't smile, he didn't act like himself. It made them uncomfortable, it was different seeing him like this, but they left it alone, they thought it was another PTSD attack he had during the night. So they left him alone, as much as it pained them to do so.

Secondly, they all knew Eran was tall but it looked like he grew a foot overnight along with larger amounts of muscle! Well neither Ruby or Yang were complaining and it didn't stop Blake from having filthy images pop into her mind, but it still concerned the entire team.

Whilst they were waiting for Eran to get out of the changing area they suddenly heard tremors coming from one the entrances of the amphitheatre. It grew louder and louder until the doors opened to reveal Eran. There were gasps at the golden armour and new weapons strapped to his hips in awe and fear.

Yang looked towards Ruby slightly worried she would jump out of her seat and rush Eran to get a look of his armour and weapons. Well, Yang couldn't say she didn't want to take a look at his _weapon_ but that was for another time.

When she turned her head to see Ruby, her sister was practically salivating at the sight. It brought a smile and chuckles from her and the rest of the team at their leader's antics. Team JNPR and the rest of the class were also looking in absolute awe at Eran's new armour and weapons.

Speaking of team JNPR, they also noticed Eran's change in demeanour and had questioned team RWBY throughout the day. To say the least they too were concerned.

When the battle was about to start they had gotten Ruby under control and after Pyrrha counted to zero they couldn't help but look in awe at Eran's ability. Even the invincible girl herself knew then and there she couldn't match up to Eran if push ever came to shove. Once the battle was over the two teams could practically feel the amount of gossip that was going to revolve around this.

However, Eran just walked off as the bell rang signifying the end of school. In an attempt to cheer Eran up they had decided to go out into the city of vale for a change. They also suspected that Eran needed some new clothes.

Rogal was merely breathing the fresh air that he had grown accustomed to, slightly missing the sounds of bolter fire, the cheers from his marines and just slightly his bouts with Leman Russ. He heard some people walking towards him, most likely his teammates, he pushed away from the thoughts he had and decided, 'I will enjoy this while it lasts.' He thought warmly as he turned around to see them.

Team RWBY caught up to Eran, he had walked to the outside of the school and was right behind the railing, behind the waterfall. It was Eran's favourite spot in Beacon. However, when they caught up to Eran, he turned his head towards them and made them smile that made Ruby and Yang's knees almost buckle. It warmed their hearts to see that smile, 'must have just been a bad dream then.' They all thought, removing the thoughts about the more distressing parts of the day away.

"Hey, Eran we're going to Vale to see the decorations for the Vytal festival, you coming?" Weiss asked her voice revealing the concern she had for Rogal's wellbeing, her eyes doing the same. To be honest, Rogal found his new sister adorable at times and this was one of them.

He simply looked at them and nodded 'yes', the rest of team RWBY had smiles growing on their faces, it seemed like the Eran they knew was back.

Afterwards, they all took an airship to Vale and started to walk around, seeing the new decorations that the people had arranged around the city. Rogal saw Weiss' smile grow, coming from ear to ear, it made him smile seeing her like this. However, he winced slightly as he knew what would come after, the seemingly endless lectures of planning and logistics. He shuddered.

As they walked through the city they caught sight of a wrecked dust shop, the dust shop Eran and Ruby had saved a few months back.

Weiss made the initial argument that it was the White Fang however even Eran didn't agree with her there. It simply made no sense, Eran proposed that it was probably the Torchwick character that Ruby and he tried to apprehend. It was a more agreeable statement and was accepted.

However Weiss still wanted to speak her part about the White Fang, she spoke about how they were a ragtag group of degenerates and heathens. Something they could agree on well except Blake that is.

"They're not heathens, they're misguided," Blake exclaimed a small fire of fury being lit in her eyes, gaining looks of disbelief from Weiss, anger from Ruby and Yang and a curious look from Rogal. "Really! They've killed thousands of innocent people, ruined hundreds of thousands of people's lives and their main goal is to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss retaliated with fury, only to have Blake reply with, "Then they're very misguided!"

The looks of frustration, anger and disbelief Blake received were coming from her teammates made her avert her eyes. However she then felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand covered in gold armour, 'Eran!' She thought as her skin turned a shade paler, her palms started to sweat as she turned around to see Eran's face, it was blank showing no emotion. He looked straight into her eyes and started to speak, "Blake, you're not wrong." This brought looks of absolute shock from the rest of the team but before they could speak he continued.

"The White Fang was misguided, they were a peaceful operation that turned warlike, however, they are past the point of return. They are nothing but killers and maybe just maybe one percent of them are just looking for equality. Most of them are just racist, get that through your skull, the White Fang you knew is gone. Look at the reality, it's gone now you can either understand that and move on or you can deny it and live in your self-made idealistic world. Am I Understood." He spoke coldly, his tone revealing to everyone who heard that the words spoken would be the last.

Blake looked slightly reluctant but understood where they were coming from. She nodded towards Rogal half-heartedly but as they turned around and started to walk once more all of them wishing to put the conversation behind them she spoke once more. "They are _misguided_, not _killers_." She mumbled, still living her fantasy land adventure.

They continued to walk until they came upon the port of the city of Vale, a place of hustle and bustle, always moving. People moving fish, cutting fish, selling fish, buying fish, smelling like fish, it all revolved around fish. Well this area of the port at least, other areas revolved around machines, dust, etc.

However as they were walking there were constant comments about the smell coming from either Weiss, Ruby or Yang. Rogal had smelt things trillions of times worse and Blake loved every second she was here, surrounded by her favourite food. However, they had at least moved on from the previous conversation and they were now focusing solely on the Vytal Festival. It was a pleasant time.

These moments would soon be interrupted by a man shouting, 'Catch that faunus!' On a nearby ship, the faunus in question was a blond, monkey faunus. The faunus had jumped off the ship, landed momentarily and was seen hanging upside down. They could tell he was a monkey faunus due to the tail that he was currently using to hand upside down on. Plus the banana that he was about to eat sealed the deal.

A tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. With white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He also sported black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck.

From afar they heard the ship captain call him, 'A no good stowaway.' Only to have himself be retorted by the faunus' own words, 'Hey! A no-good stowaway would have been caught! I'm a great stowaway.'

The faunus was about to chomp down on his treat before being interrupted by the police who demanded that he come down from his upside-down position. The policeman in question only had a banana peel thrown into his face. The faunus then proceeded to laugh, twirl so that he was squatting on the lamppost and jumped away from the cops, landing and starting to run away. Being followed closely behind by the police.

Rogal saw that the faunus came up the steps and about to pass by their team to which he only rose his arm. The faunus who was too busy winking at the Primarch's team member soon found himself on the floor and semi-conscious. He had run straight into Rogal's right forearm armour with a bang that would make the loudest of bells envious. The faunus in question felt like he was just stopped by an immovable object to which he was in a sense. People had seen Rogal as an unstoppable force as well but who said he couldn't be both?

The rest of the team only winced as they knew what had happened, a painful, painful tragedy had befallen the young faunus on the floor. They could only hang their heads in resignation, knowing that this poor soul would have a plethora of aches and pains when he woke up. However that didn't stop Blake from chuckling, an event that made the rest of the team, excluding Rogal, look at her and made them replay what happened in slow motion in their minds. Soon enough they were giggling like little kids who just heard the best pun in the universe.

The police eventually apprehended him and they were walking to the Emperor knows where merely enjoying their time with each other.

Once again to have it interrupted when Rogal unknowingly bumped into someone. That someone was a young girl, who due to the momentum that he carried with him was knocked onto her behind onto the floor.

She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore a whitish-grey old-fashioned blouse with short grey feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Rogal apologised curtly only to have his apology being responded with, 'Salutations.' Along with a friendly wave, it truly made him a bit curious about the girl, any other would have most likely called him rude for not looking or be cowering away in fear of him. However, the weirdest thing was that she did it from the ground, not bothering to get up.

Ruby proceeded to respond with a nonchalant 'hello', whilst Yang proceeded to ask if she was ok. Again the girl only responded with 'Yes, I feel amazing, thank you for asking.' The female portion of the team merely looked at each other in confusion whilst Rogal stuck his hand out for her to get up.

She readily accepted and bolted straight up, "Nice to meet you, I'm Penny." She said in a warm voice.

Recalling the moments leading up to this moment Rogal chuckled and proceeded to speak with a warm smile on his face. "I'm R-Eran, Eran Schnee." Rogal truly hoped the others had not heard him speak. 'I can't slip like that again.' He thought internally with a tone of finality.

The rest of the team proceeded to introduce themselves and were all visibly anxious to leave. All of them except Rogal, who found this meeting interesting and Ruby, who saw the now named Penny as a reflection of herself, a socially awkward young girl.

They proceeded to say farewell, Ruby having said, 'So long friend' and Rogal 'Farewell compatriot'. Those two goodbyes being the unique ones.

However, what was to come to Rogal could wholeheartedly admit he did not expect.

As they were walking, Yang brought up Penny once more, commenting about her peculiarity. However, out of nowhere, they heard someone say, "You…" They all swerved their heads to see that the voice was coming from the figure of Penny who was atop Rogal's shoulders. This brought a jealous face from Yang because this Penny character was now somewhere she had never been on Eran and Ruby, who wanted that spot all to herself.

The girl named Penny proceeded to stand on Rogal's shoulders and bend over to a below 90-degree angle so she was staring into Rogal's eyes. "You." She said before energetically turning her head her eyes drifting towards Ruby. "and you." She said

The air in the group started to get more nervous, "You called me friend." She said before turning her head back to Rogal's eyes "And you called me compatriot. Am I that to you?"

For the first time in millennia, Rogal was stumped so he followed his gut. "Sure." Ruby following right after. This was said after their friends and in Rogal's case sister were doing several signals meaning, 'don't fuckin do it.' However, when all was said and done they fell over comically.

Then the girl who was full of surprises, surprised them, even more, when she straightened her back and jumped on Rogal's shoulders saying, "Sensational!"

She finally jumped off Rogal's shoulders and stood in front of Ruby talking about all the girl things they could do. Ruby asked if this was what she was like to Rogal when they first met only to be responded with the following. "Yes and no. You seemed slightly less spontaneous." The Primarch said in a slightly teasing voice which made Ruby blush.

Something that Yang didn't fail to notice, but she changed the subject back to Penny. "So, what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny responded, "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Weiss then said, "You hardly look the part." To which Blake retaliated by saying, "Says the girl in a dress." Only for Weiss to defend herself by saying, "It's a combat skirt." Ruby slid beside Weiss who held out her hand in expectation of a low five which she received from Ruby with a snap. Both of them, clearly passionate about combat skirts.

Weiss quickly went to ask her a question, "Wait if you come from a different nation do you know who the rapscallion faunus was?" Penny responded with a few words such as: what, who and huh?

However, Blake once more went to the defence of the faunus, "Stop calling him that!" What ensued was an argument that would not end, Rogal, Ruby and Yang said goodbye to Penny and left with their arguing teammates back to Beacon.

**Beacon Academy**

**Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

The two were still arguing, it was just drawing on and on, whilst the other three were having a pleasant conversation about Rogal's armour.

"You realise you are defending an organization that abhors humanity, don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss argued. "There is no such thing as pure evil! (AN: Sure, Grimm be like: I'm about to wreck this woman's whole career) Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the white fang to take drastic measures!" Blake argued

Weiss responded, "People like me?" Blake spoke back, "You're discriminatory!"

No here was the changing point in the argument, Weiss _bit_ back, "I am a victim! My brother and I are victims! Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang? It's because of all the things they put my family through! They're going to _**war **_with us, my grandfather's company has always had a target painted across it's back. I've seen friends executed before I was ten, I've seen family friends, people I considered family _**executed**_ and throughout those years Eran helped me go through with it, get things done. Then you know what, the White Fang **almost killed him too**! Do you have any idea what it feels like? To have a dying brother in your arms smiling at you even if he is at the brink of death? You **don't**!" Weiss had moved herself to the window, her speech being emotional, having tears flowing down her cheeks when she spoke about her brother's near death.

Rogal now in his pyjamas saw that his twin needed assistance and moved accordingly.

He got behind his twin and wrapped his twin in his arms as he had before, only for her to evade it and shout, "No!" Turning back to Blake, "I hate the White Fang because they're a bunch of **thieves **and **killers**!" She immediately couldn't hold back her emotion and started to cry uncontrollably, her hands being brought up to her eyes. Rogal seeing this was immediately at her side this time securely wrapping his arms around his sister kneeling to get to her eye level.

However, it seemed like Blake had one final piece to say, "Well maybe, we were just tired of being pushed around!"

The two other members of the team just sat back in shock, 'it's like a soap opera, but real life! Wow." However they couldn't help but feel envious at Weiss being in Eran's arms, but they held back acknowledging the situation. It even brought Weiss out of her uncontrollably crying faze to semi-controlled crying faze. Everyone was staring at Blake intently, Rogal having a deep scowl on his face whilst the others stared in bewilderment.

Blake realising what she had just said, shrunk back and was about to make a run for it Rogal spoke up. "Blake, if you don't tell them now, _I will_."

**The Veiled Region**

**101.42M**

**Strike Cruiser **'_**Titus'**_

The crusade now consisted of six Strike cruisers and a large number of space marines, Metrios thought about once more. He couldn't help but thank the Emperor for his luck.

They were currently in the war once more and about to exit it. They could see the exit, and soon enough they were out of the black and purple miasma. Once outside they saw a planet similar to that of Earth, it had large landmasses, the majority of it was covered in water. However, what caught the attention of many was the planet's moon, it was shattered.

He immediately felt the connection he had to his Primarch being the strongest it has ever been, it was suffocating. He looked on in absolute pride and joy that they had found their Primarch and he presumed that everyone on the bridge knew as well because of the look on his face. "Get me a vox-transmission to every ship in the fleet." He ordered the people on the bridge working immediately, once he received the ok he proceeded to speak.

Every Space marine was so silent it was strange, stranger than an ork who said that 'more dakka' wasn't the answer. They all listened, waiting for the words to come from their commanding officer. Soon enough his voice was heard.

"Imperial Fists and our successor chapters listen. I know you feel it in your hearts, the power of Dorn emanating from this planet, I feel it too. We will make preparations. For in the coming days we will find the Praetorian!" He spoke out giving the troops a rallying cry, they had found him! The **Primarch**! The **Praetorian**! The **Vigilant**! They had found **Rogal Dorn**!

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Thanks for all the support I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the sixth instalment of Praetorian of Remnant **

**I hope you enjoy**

**Also a big thank you to GoofBall14, I thank you for the review, I'll try to enter more parts of the story without Rogal or RWBY and co and focus more on the villains at times.**

**Liberandum System (Newly named)**

**101.42M**

**Strike Cruiser **'_**Titus'**_

They had found him, Metrios couldn't get over the fact that they had actually found him. The Shield of the Imperium, their father, the Imperium's salvation, they had found Rogal Dorn!

Metrios ordered scans to be made on the planet and what they found was very surprising.

It was inhabited by humans… mostly, there was a subspecies of humanity, a subspecies with animal traits. Abhumans, the news of this was quickly spread throughout the fleet and the Templar were in a rage to say the _very _least. They were drowning in blood lust for the abhumans. Many had pleaded, no, begged Metrios to allow them to purge the filth from the planet where their Primarch resided.

They were ultimately denied by Metrios due to the fact that this was unknown territory. They could **not **go in guns blazing like some fanatical lunatics and he further argued that if they did that their Primarch would be disappointed. That transitioned to Emperor knows what for them.

The Templars immediately backed down after those words had left his mouth, all of them seeing the logic behind his words.

Other scans had shown that there were five major landmasses, one of which was unpopulated. There was one landmass to the north. There was a dragon-like landmass to the northwestern portion of the planet. One landmass to the eastern side of the planet, one landmass in the relative middle of the planet that was obviously the largest and finally there was one landmass to the southeastern side of the planet.

To add to it the '_Master of Reconnaissance'_ had also received information that there were five major concentrations of the human/abhuman population on this planet.

One on the northernmost continent, one in the easternmost continent and two in the largest continent. There was also a large concentration of people in the southeastern landmass, but it showed that it was basically all abhumans. However, it seemed as though there was one continent untouched by humanity and its subspecies on this planet. It was the northwestern-most continent. Which suspiciously resembled a dragon with its wings spread out.

Metrios, seeing the best course of action ordered for their resident Omnissiah worshipping Mechanicus to begin to hack into any systems that the planet held that could be of use. It didn't take any time at all, how much time? A few seconds, it was a new record for their resident mechanicus of whom all patted each other on the back.

Aurelian, the resident Magos Dominus read through the history of the planet and explained it all in a brief summary for the Metrios and for the fleet. Their reactions varied but it was obvious that the loyalists were furious that the abhumans dared to raise arms against humanity. However, their anger tripled at least finding out that the world was full of false god worshipping heretics.

However, a greater fury burned within them when they heard of the terrorist group, 'White Fang'. The acts they committed were despicable and the most renown among them was directed towards a noble's son from the northernmost landmass named Solitas also known as the Kingdom of Atlas. It was a disgusting thing, 'Emperor damn them,' among other less savoury remarks were very common thoughts among every crew member in the fleet.

Whilst the rage in the fleet spread, the Magos Dominus, Aurelian also took it upon himself to look through the population database to find the Primarch.

Analysing the features of Rogal Dorn, well Eran Cornelius Schnee in this world's knowledge. It seemed he was hiding in plain sight, in Vale, Aurelian then took a look into the history of the Primarch, on this world, and he found something off-putting. 'Schnee Heir tortured by White Fang', that was the title of one of the news articles, 'Oh, Emperor, abhumans truly are despicable…'

Throughout this minute and a half, the Magos was as still as could be, the rest of the bridge and other five strike cruisers awaiting his words.

Metrios was starting to grow slightly impatient, for a Magos Dominus it couldn't possibly take longer than this to- Aurelian turned to the people staring intently at him and said the words that they were praying to hear.

"I have located the Primarch-" He was cut off, the people not noticing the grave tone in his voice and celebrated momentarily, the same happening on the other ships. It ended when Aurelian amplified his voice and spoke in a **grave** tone. One that shook the spines of the normal people and made the astartes curious of what could have gotten Aurelian this serious.

"I have located the Primarch, however, it seems that he is not in _pristine condition_." His words felt like worlds being dropped upon the astartes and crew. What happened to their God-Emperor's son?

"It seems that the terrorist group of abhumans, The White Fang... tortured the Primarch a few years ago and left him without an arm and scars all over his body, almost killing him." Aurelian spoke in a cold tone, his voice had undertones of fury.

After the words were spoken, the words that bound the fate of the White Fang to unparalleled pain, there was a deathly silence. The words were sinking in and soon the astartes and crew members alike, especially the black templars, were shouting for vengeance, they were _livid_.

Metrios was sitting there listening to all of this, he shouted for order, it along with silence was given to him.

"I understand your anger brothers, we are going to eradicate those abhumans in due time. Magos, you say you found the Primarch, can you tell us where on the planet he is?" Metrios inquired, anger still stabbing itself into his voice.

"Yes, I believe it is called 'Vale', a rather strange name," Aurelian spoke in a matter of fact voice.

"Then brothers, we have found out where we must go first. To find the Primarch! However, we may only send sixty space marines and some mechanicus along with their skitarii. I understand if you protest but we must keep the majority of our forces, space marines especially here in case of an attack." His words were wise and only a few grunts of indignation came from the Black templars, that in itself was saying something.

Metrios let his statement settle in before speaking once more, "Crew prepare the thunderhawks. I want them unquestionably cleansed, they will depart in twenty-four hours."

With that, the plans were made and everyone anticipated who would be chosen to be sent to the planet first.

**Beacon Academy**

Cinder was frustrated, who wouldn't be. You lay your plan out and have followed it accordingly only for someone to come along and thwart it _massively_. That someone who was thwarting her plans was Eran Cornelius Schnee. Heir to the SDC and an absolute beast of a fighter that _no one_ could compare to. Well at least she was _right_, this year has been very damn entertaining with a side of frustrating to boot!

He was a problem, a seemingly unsolvable problem!

She growled in frustration as she laid on her bed in the dormitory still in her uniform, which to be honest was less comfortable then it seemed. Mercury, Emerald and her were trying to figure out a solution to their problems, but they had all seen his fight with Glynda. He absolutely dominated it!

They were all pretty sure individually they couldn't beat Glynda, as a team possibly. But even as a team, trying to beat someone who _dominated_ one of the best hunters in the business? They weren't very hopeful, and he would have more glyphs added to his arsenal every time he killed a grimm, oh how delightful**!**

She sat up and looked at the other two in her team, Emerald Sustrai. She was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes that she had recruited. Her hair was light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs that also had two long locks on each side in the back. She wore two bronze-coloured rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-coloured crop top, on the back of which was her personal emblem. This emblem was in the shape of a cut gem. She also wore white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

Beside her was her other companion, Mercury Black. He was a pale, well-built young man with grey eyes and grey hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wore a slate grey and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covered his upper body. He also wore a single notched belt with what appeared to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are a set of rerebraces and vambraces.

He also has prosthetic legs that attach part-way up his thighs. However, the legs are usually hidden from view due to him wearing pants and a pair of shoes.

However, while in school whilst in school they usually wore their Haven uniforms, they were a more conservative dark grey outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband. Haven's school uniform consisted of a black jacket with a light grey outline around the edges, a white undershirt and a white band around the student's left arm. The female outfit consisted of a grey and black checkered skirt, whereas the male uniform has a pair of black trousers.

She looked at them with a frustrated gaze, her teammates knew it wasn't towards them but they still froze, an angry Cinder meant a bad day for them.

Cinder just sighed and went to look out of the window, she gazed outside and saw a girl running away. It was Blake something, she didn't know or really care what her name was, but she did know that she was a part of team RWBY. 'Why are you running,' she thought as the girl ran farther and farther, Cinder put that at the back of her mind not wanting to deal with anything else. She looked up at Remnant's shattered moon and saw six dark shapes, she thought it must have just been her imagination.

She turned away and looked back at her subordinates, suddenly a thought formed in her mind and a smile began to grow on her face. However, the thought was less antagonistic than one might think but her subordinates were still growing more and more nervous.

She was simply going to sleep, her subordinates following soon after.

**Beacon Academy**

It was the next morning in team RWBY and Eran's dorms, it was to be completely honest a shit show.

Eran had given Blake a chance and she _ran_, 'I should have known not to expect anything else from an abhuman.' He thought grimly to himself as he awoke from his slumber. He had told the girls that Blake was a part of the White Fang but had quit that night and the reactions varied.

Yang and Ruby were both uncomfortable with the subject, they wanted to help Blake and bring her back but Weiss was understandably incensed. She cared about her family most, nothing came above it and finding out Blake, her teammate was a part of the organization that almost killed her brother was… overwhelming.

However, as a collective, they decided they would find Blake and see if she could at least try to state her case and they would go on from there.

So, today the search for the missing abhuman began. Luckily today was a holiday, so they woke up early and quickly got dressed. The team as a majority wanted to hear Blake's side of the story, including Weiss surprisingly enough, it seemed she had given the event more thought. However, there was one person who wasn't nearly as enthusiastic, Rogal. He had already given her a chance, a chance that was most likely the first-ever given by a Primarch. Blake had squandered it and like a cat from rain, she ran.

That morning they drew up a plan to what they were going to do and where they were going to search. Throughout this meeting Rogal felt something, he felt it in his bones, something was coming, something that would shake the foundations of a planet.

They soon geared up and in their combat clothing and weapons headed out in search of a stray cat.

**Kingdom of Vale**

Blake had run away, she was afraid, she couldn't handle it, her secret was exposed and it was completely exposed now that Eran had most likely told the team. In a way, she was in awe of Eran, if the tables were turned between the two she could almost guarantee she would have told her team by then at the very least.

So in a way she had to thank him for all the good memories with the team.

She was currently sipping on tea on the rooftop of a cafe with a fellow faunus by the name of Sun Wukong. He was actually using his tail instead of his hands to sip on his tea but sipping was still sipping. They had actually encountered each other on the sidewalk, throughout the last night they had talked. Apparently Sun held a grudge for the person who absolutely close-lined him.

Blake, in all honesty, found it funny, however, she did have to warn him that it just wasn't a good idea to mess with Eran. He, in all honesty, didn't seem to care, under that mask of cockiness was the following, ' has stopped working, reason: Do you need one?'

Afterwards, the White Fang was brought up and Sun said a few less savoury things about them which he immediately regretted when Blake said she was in the White Fang. Plus a history lesson about the pacifist turned terrorist group they set off and what were they doing now?

Well, they were basically trying to prove the innocence of a terrorist organization. Sun had heard from the crew members aboard the ship he had stowed away in that there was a large SDC freighter coming today. How very convenient. From there they were off to prove the innocence of a terrorist group.

Across the city team, RW_Y and Rogal were searching for the missing abhuman. Rogal had forced a small smile on his face so the girls wouldn't suspect anything. However, he was getting tired of walking around aimlessly with the three girls whilst they called out the name, 'Blake'! He understood that the girls, Ruby and Yang specifically wanted to find their companion but Emperor damned this was getting absolutely ridiculous!

Oh instead of calling the police that scoured the city day in and day out, no, let's have four people walk aimlessly around shouting out the name, 'Blake'!

He was starting to get slightly frustrated but of course, he would never show it, he kept the small smile on his face as they walked about. Soon enough Weiss had stopped shouting and they stopped, Ruby turned to Weiss and said, "Weiss, you're not helping!" To which Weiss retorted, "You know who could help, the police!" To which Ruby growled out Weiss' name like poison.

"It's just an idea!" Weiss spoke back, whilst waving her arms in an exasperated manner and they continued walking.

"Yeah and a bad one." Ruby once more spoke out, it seemed to be Yang's turn, "Weiss, I think we should wait until we hear her side of the story." To which Weiss retorted with, "So do I! I just want to get this done efficiently!"

Rogal obviously not wanting to get mixed up in the argument did not speak or else be destroyed, time working with the opposite sex had taught him that. However, then came another voice, from someone Rogal knew was there, he, of course, had built up thousands of years of battle experiences, knew if someone was behind him. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." The group was frightened and turned around with shock.

Rogal merely turned around normally and said, "Salutations, Penny," whilst waving at her.

To be honest he actually got a kick from seeing the girls surprised it was pretty funny. The rest of the group was silenced for now not expecting this situation to arise, "Hey Eran!" She said cheerfully then looking towards the others and saying, "Hey guys! What are you up to?" Again spoken in her common infectiously cheerful voice.

"Similar to Ruby's but not quite the same," Rogal thought, in a matter of fact tone.

Ruby then spoke, "We're looking for our friend Blake." To which Penny spoke back with, "Ohhhh, the faunus girl." Ruby, Weiss and Yang were completely dumbfounded. 'How does she know,' was a common thought between the three. "How did you know that?" Ruby asked, curious, to what Penny's answer was. The response was simply, "cat ears." The girls were silent and the wind came and brought a tumbleweed with it.

Ok, this time Rogal had to let out a chuckle, this was too good, this understandably made the girls blush in embarrassment.

"So where is she?" Penny asked curiously, "That's the problem, Penny, she's been missing since yesterday." Ruby said in a sad tone, it grated Rogal's heart to see her like this. However, at the same time having a teammate who can't even tell the others who she was, seemed like more of a liability.

Whilst Penny and Ruby were talking it seemed like Weiss and Yang didn't want to be anywhere near Penny and decided to escape while they still could. Leaving Rogal there, he didn't mind but truthfully this girl was peculiar, and he got a feeling in his bones. Something about this girl was unique, he would find out, or the mechanicus would.

When Rogal was brought out of his musings he realised that the two were just about done talking. He caught the last bit, something along the lines of, 'not resting until we find your friend'.

Afterwards, they continued their search of the evasive abhuman.

Blake and Sun had been on the lookout for any activity at the docks but to be honest, it was pretty barren, they were laying on top of a container waiting, like vigilantes. However, basically no workers were here, well considering the time it was most likely past their shift.

As they were about to call it a day a bullhead came from the sky and landed in an open space and as expected White Fang came out, but one figure came out last. One that made Blake's eyes widen, an orange-haired mastermind, 'Roman Torchwick'. Sun and Blake both prepared for a surprise attack, however, Blake was too quick on the draw.

She rushed forward and got behind Torchwick to then put her blade at his neck. Understandably, Sun stayed back to reform a semblance of a plan. Back to Blake, Roman breathed in surprise, eyes widening before dawning realisation came over him, "Oh for fuc-". He spoke in an exasperated tone before he was curtly cut off, whilst this happened his White Fang guards turned towards them getting their weapons out, pointing at Blake, plus the mastermind had a plan.

Blake spoke out whilst relieving her cat ears of the bow, "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, why are you working with this scum?!" They were gradually getting closer but they hesitated and lowered their weapons slightly.

They didn't respond verbally, their gazes being turned on each other, that was before Roman decided it was his turn to speak. "Oh kid didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are cooperating on a joint business venture." His words plain and without deceit, at least from what Blake could pick up on. She pressed her blade closer to Roman's neck before saying, "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," Roman retorted as the sounds of bullheads were heard from above, there were, in fact, two of them and the soldiers brought their guns up once more.

At this point in time Roman had twisted his cane so that it would be pointing at one of her feet and shot. It blasted her back while doing significant damage to her foot, making her unable to walk. She was on her back, recovering from vertigo and her bones were cracked, wonderful.

However, it also created a massive explosion, one that could be seen from far away. Thankfully for Blake, it was seen and heard by Rogal, Penny, the rest of team RWBY and basically the entire damn city. Rogal's group consisting of Ruby and Penny quickly went to work shortening the distance between them and wherever the explosion came from. Rogal would not give up this chance, he ran as fast as he could, leaving Penny and Ruby in the dust.

When Blake looked back up, which was in a minute or two, she saw several Romans holding up their canes directly at her face, in a few seconds she recovered from vertigo but she was still at his mercy.

Then Sun decided it was his time to strike, he jumped from behind his cover, onto Roman's bowler hat, then hopped off so he would be in front of Roman. Then use his staff to strike Roman in the chest which sent the criminal crashing a few metres back. Then rush towards Blake and get her behind the cover of a container, before rushing back out into the fray. All the while evading the shots coming from the White Fang.

Roman was quick to get up and proceeded to face the monkey faunus, with the help of the White Fang, even fresh ones that jumped out of the bullheads above. However, unable to get shots on any targets the bullheads left so that they could circle round.

Meanwhile, Sun switched between using his weapon as a staff or nunchuck shotguns. The weapons that Sun used were called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, they are dark red weapons with gold detailing that have two different forms: a bō staff and two pairs of gold-chain-linked lever-action shotguns, a form in which they also double as nunchucks.

The bout prolonged for about two minutes, Sun using acrobatics, staff and nunchuck shotgun skills to combat Roman and his posse. Then an unexpected variable came into play. It caused everyone there to look at it, stopping the fight even for mere moments.

It, or rather he was a hulking being in a golden suit of armour with one hand holding a giant chainsaw sword hybrid, the other holding a massive gun and beside him were two glyphs. One was a pure white Deathstalker with some golden textures and the other was the same colour scheme but different creature, the other was an Ursa Major.

That variable was Eran Cornelius Schnee, well to them at least.

He looked around for a moment before bringing his gun up and shooting at one of the White Fang, eviscerating him. There wasn't even a torso anymore, just the legs, that fell over like a puppet that lost its strings. Then the Primarch let his glyphs loose, they charged forward, mauling, decapitating, biting, crushing soldiers into a meaty, bloody paste.

Whilst that happened Rogal walked towards Roman. Roman realised this and turned his cane towards Rogal, and shot straight at his chest plate at a distance of about thirty metres. It didn't do anything but halt Rogal for a second.

However, it seemed the two bullheads from before came back with another one spitting bullets from their machine guns that bounced off Rogal's armour and hit his glyphs, however, not doing much.

After the three bullhead's bombing run of sort more of the White fang came into the fray and stood face to face against Rogal and in the background, in front of his glyphs. They were crushed, Rogal cut two of the soldiers in half and shot another two, eviscerating them while the glyphs did what they did best, destroy.

Blood was splattered over Rogal, on his face, armour and hair, the hair touched by the blood turning crimson red. His sword was splattering blood even more as it's adamantium teeth spun with fury and his gun spitting out blinding flashes every time it shot. A Seraphim of Death and Glory.

'Right I have to leave,' Roman thought as he quickly turned back to the one bullhead that remained on the ground.

Meanwhile, Sun and Blake were taking in the sight, it was something straight out an action film in Sun's mind, who was standing in the middle of the battle not doing anything. While Blake saw it and was horrified, she might have known some of these people! Blake turned away, she couldn't watch, whilst Sun merely grew interested, staring intently, 'I wonder if I can be like him,' he thought. Sun then turned back to Blake to make sure she was ok before joining the fray once more, assisting their saviour.

Just arriving at the scene Penny and Ruby gazed at the death, it was terror-inducing but they pushed it back and joined the fray. Ruby brandishing her scythe and Penny's back opened up to bring out a multitude of identical blades. Penny called them, 'Floating Array', they were multiple grey-coloured blades each with a luminous green power symbol at the centre of the bronze-coloured hilt, and a green line running parallel to one side. The blades could also fold into compact gun-like shapes.

Whilst the battle ensued, Ruby, Sun and Rogal eliminating the soldiers and Penny in quite an impressive manner took down two bullheads. One with a giant green laser-like weapon that reminded Rogal of the Necrons and the other by simply pulling it down.

It was then that Rogal realised, 'An abominable intelligence, haha, I'll have to make her my automaton so the mechanicus won't get their hands on her,' he thought in a plain manner. Sadly soon there were none left but a few survivors using the mercy Ruby and the abhuman had granted them.

Meanwhile, Torchwick was high up in the sky, in a bullhead looking down on them. Eyeing the teens, Rogal specifically, before saying, "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." Before closing the side door so that the bullhead could speed off in the darkening day, the other soul surviving bullhead quickly following the former.

Rogal proceeded to deactivate his glyphs, allowing them to fade into the air and turned towards Blake.

The Primarch started to walk towards her, deactivating and holstering his chainsword and bolter. The other abhuman, he recognized it, it was the one he knocked out, well it knocked out itself technically by running into his armoured forearm but still. It ran in front of him blocking his path. 'A bold one, I could have used him in the legion, if he were not an abhuman,' Rogal thought.

Rogal looked down an inquisitive gaze being sent towards the abhuman, "Sorry man I can't let you get to her, I don't even know who you are." He said attempting to hold his ground.

Rogal allowed a sigh to escape him and spoke, "I am Eran Schnee, the one you are protecting is my teammate, her name is Blake Belladonna and she owes my team an explanation. So I will only say this once, get out of my way." His voice strong and overpowering, Rogal's eyes like ice shards, surprisingly the abhuman stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Sun Wukong, also that was badass dude!"

To say Rogal was surprised was an understatement, 'acceptable,' he thought before shaking the abhuman's hand, soon after they both released at an agreeable moment before walking to Rogal's destination.

Ruby and Penny caught up to the two quickly, both going to Rogal's side. Blake heard steps coming and turned around to see a bloody Eran looking down on her, his eyes not giving any form of warmth. Whilst Sun, Ruby and Penny stood on either side of him.

A drop of faunus blood fell on her forehead, her spine tingled and her heart quickened, she brought her shaky hand to her forehead and felt the blood, slowly bringing it to her eyes and gazing at it. "H-h-how c-could you?!" She screamed up at Eran, who was still staring down at her and the other three felt pity for her.

Rogal stared at her before speaking, "I have said it before and I will say it again, it will be the last time I say it. I have killed White Fang before, I have killed them now and I will kill them again, however, the innocent, stay living. I keep my word, unlike you. I kept your secret for you, I was patient, I gave you a chance, you ran away with your tail in between your legs. You left your team, so tell me how could you?" Rogal spoke in a tone that would make a Bloodletter fall back with tears in its eyes.

From then on silence reigned and Blake started to tear up and now the other three's gazes turned more pitiful. Ruby, Penny and Sun all felt bad for the faunus but they weren't going to get in Rogal's way, not when he was this angry.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang both arrived at the docks and rushed to find the rest of their team. The two saw the rest of the team staring down at something behind a container, they rushed over and heard the whole thing. 'Brutal…' they both thought, concerning Eran's rebuttal, it made them pity Blake, but in a way they both thought Blake deserved it.

Once they got closer to the rest of the group, Eran and the rest of the team, minus Blake, turned towards them and now they truly saw how _bloodied_ Eran was, it was scary but badass. He looked like he had bathed in blood, it was glorious and frightening at the same time.

Rogal softened his gaze as he looked upon his teammate and sister and allowed a small smile to grace his face.

Penny, of course, being who she greeted them warmly, "Hey guys! Where have you been?" All, of course, said animatedly and with welcoming waves being cast towards the two. The two waved back albeit awkwardly but they still smiled while doing it. Once close enough Weiss went straight to Rogal whilst Yang consumed Ruby in a hug. Yang right after turned to Eran and was about to hug him until he said, "Yang, the blood." In an amused tone that made Yang blush and stop herself from hugging Rogal's bloody amour, Weiss then asked, "Eran are you ok?"

Rogal responded curtly and warmly, "I'm fine and since we're here I think it's time for the cat to come out of the bag." Whilst turning towards Blake who was now in a fetal position shaking, a few tears spilling from her eyes. The rest turned towards the abhuman and Weiss asked Rogal, "Is there any way you could forgive her?" Weiss asked softly, announcing the question they were all burning to hear the answer to. Even Blake listened intently, her ears twitching to hear the answer.

Rogal pondered it, "Redemption is a funny thing, some deserve it, some don't, with this one, I am… unsure. She wasted my charity, but she has done many good things as well and if I give her another chance where's my guarantee that she won't waste it again. How can I trust her?" Rogal like always spoke in a truthful tone, never wavering, also out of the corner of his eye he could see the automaton leaving quietly.

The last part made Blake shudder in regret, however, what came after this really surprised her.

"Eran, if you don't trust her, trust me, she'll redeem herself one way or another, I know she will." It came from Ruby in a sweet, innocent, pleading voice, Rogal turned towards her with a surprised look on his face. "You would risk my trust for her?" Rogal asked inquisitively, the air in Ruby's heart froze and her blood cooled.

They looked at each other in the eye but Ruby felt a fire in her stomach, "Eran, I know she's done some questionable things but if anything I know she can redeem herself." Her words fiery and in a way wise, Rogal was still hesitant, until Ruby got some backup.

"Eran, Blake can do it, she's already trying to be a huntsman, well huntswoman but still she's trying to defend humanity. That's what we're all trying to become. Please, Eran, give her another chance." It was Yang this time her words true without falsehood, her eyes shining with compassion and righteous determination. Weiss was taking a back seat for now, most likely still deciding what response she should give.

'Companionship, it is a wonderful thing to be a part of,' the Primarch thought, Rogal softened his gaze once more and allowed a smile to grace his lips. He turned towards Blake, who was sitting upright against the container looking at him intently. Meanwhile, Sun was merely looking at the scene from the beginning and thinking, 'this could definitely be a TV show.'

Rogal was for the first time in his basically immortal life, unsure.

The Primarch turned towards Blake, her eyes glistening and red-rimmed, filled with insecurity, doubt, fear, anxiety. He sighed, he had made his decision, "Blake, you will be given a chance at redemption, it will not be easy and I will not condone an ounce of deception from you ever again, this is a second chance. It is not something anyone is given. Now, the police will arrive shortly. I would advise that we leave less we have to explain why I am covered in blood." Blake's eyes shined with joy, Sun went to pick her up and carried her as the group walked. However, as they walked Rogal realized that Penny was nowhere to be seen, 'must have had some urgent things to attend to,' he guessed not wishing to add any more questions to the pile waiting around in his mind.

Whilst walking away from the scene they saw police showing up quickly securing the area as best they could. However, none of them saw the cameras in the area, capturing all the events that occurred here and giving the information straight to their headmaster, who was taking an ever-increasing interest in team RWBY plus Eran.

Blake and Weiss were talking along the way Sun being the third wheel, having to help Blake walk. Weiss said something along the lines of, 'I don't care, you're not a part of the White Fang now, you're a teammate and a friend.' It was a nice sentiment.

Meanwhile, Yang was thinking about Eran, occasionally stealing glances at him, 'Why do you feel so close yet so far away?"

However, Ruby was the epitome of joy exclaimed that, "Team RWBY, plus Eran, is back together again!" Now that was absolutely adorable and warmed Rogal's heart, oh was he getting too attached? These were the thoughts that plagued him until they reached the campus grounds.

**Beacon Academy**

It was a long walk and a long time for Rogal's mind to fight itself, should he tell the truth, yes, would they believe him now with no evidence, of course they would... when Khorne stops killing.

Meanwhile, Yang was now looking at Eran in worry, something was up and little by little he was being more distant. She didn't know why, but she was sure as hell going to find out. The rest of the team were too busy talking about something or other, too happy to notice.

'Not really Rogal, you're not getting too attached.' The voice of his father spoke in his mind. The Primarch's eyes widened but he quickly reigned in his emotions to not draw suspicion. 'How so father?' He asked in his mind curious above all else.

His father was about to respond until Rogal felt something clutch his hand, it was soothing. He looked to his right and saw the flowing golden mane, caring lilac eyes and unblemished skin of Yang Xiao Long.

Her face marred with concern, "You ok Eran," the name made him feel a pang of guilt, he hadn't even told her his real name. Rogal mustered up the happiest face he could and said, "I'm fine, just tired is all." Yang looked at him and he could tell she wasn't going to let this go, she even looked slightly hurt that he wouldn't say anything.

That… now that, he just couldn't handle it, it was like when he got angry at one of Leman's hounds but it used it's puppy eyes. They were unbeatable and now seeing Yang like this, this wasn't what he wanted, to see Yang like this he could never ever want this.

By now the rest of the team was inside, still not noticing the two long-gone teammates. However, one person, from high up in the dormitories saw the scene unfolding between Yang and the resident giant.

Meanwhile, Yang stopped and so did Rogal, they turned towards each other, one wearing a mask the other trying to rip the mask off.

Yang looked up into Eran's eyes and spoke once more, "Eran, you can tell me anything, you know you can, please." Her voice was laced with heartfelt emotion, love and care, meanwhile, Rogal stared at her trying his hardest to keep his figurative mask on. He had never ever had to deal with this before, why was love so confusing and overpowering!?

Rogal merely stared back into her eyes, she had clutched his prosthetic and as he stared into her orbs of love and care he felt comfortable. He didn't feel the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, he didn't feel the threat of Chaos, Orks, Eldar, Dark Eldar, Necrons, T'au and Tyranids on his back anymore. He felt at peace for the first time in a long time and now the mask came off.

Rogal stared into Yang's eyes and spoke, "Yang, I've been living a lie, a bigger lie than anyone has ever told you, bigger than Blake's. I'm not who you really think I am…"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for another chapter.**

**I know I haven't posted in a while but that was due to online classes and such.**

**Anyways, I will try to get the next one out in a few weeks or so.**

**Please stay safe, the damned virus has caused us enough trouble as it is.**

**Please give ****constructive criticism** **and don't be apprehensive to PM me, I might not respond immediately but that's probably because of the time zone I am in. So anyways see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the seventh installment of Praetorian of Remnant**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Big thanks to Kyuubi-Titan, Goofball14 and many others for your support**

**Also, I finally found a map of Beacon academy, thank you to who made this.**

** adiac/art/RWBY-Map-of-Beacon-Academy-v1-with-Legend-750333225 **

**Last time**

Rogal stared into Yang's eyes and spoke, "Yang, I've been living a lie, a bigger lie than anyone has ever told you, bigger than Blake's. I'm not who you really think I am…"

**Present**

Rogal felt butterflies beginning to form in his stomach as those words came out of his mouth, he was really going to do it. He looked into Yang's eyes and saw confusion and concern, both towards him, he couldn't blame her. What he was about to say was going to rock her entire world.

"Yang, what I'm about to tell you can't reach anyone else's ears, this is something I haven't told anyone before. I'm trusting you and you alone with this, well until the time comes when they come for me." Rogal spoke earnestly, his deep voice making Yang shake, but as he spoke she just grew more concerned.

However, Yang kept quiet, this was clearly something he was struggling with and in a way, she felt happy. She was the first person he has talked to about this, 'Not even Weiss knows about this', she thought but just made her even more worried. What could it possibly be?!

Yang stared into Rogal's eyes, they were full of fear, shame and aura of solemnity were discharged from them. Yang clutched Eran's armoured hands in reassurance once more.

"Yang, I'm not from around here… and when I say this I don't mean I'm from Atlas. I'm not even from this planet, I'm not from Remnant." Rogal stopped there for a few seconds letting that sink in, Yang's eyes widened trying to wrap her head around this, "What do you mean Eran! Of course, you are, you were born here weren't you?" Yang asked in a questioning tone.

"I was, but, not originally, you see, originally I'm from the Imperium of Man-" Rogal responded in a sympathetic tone knowing this was a lot to take in before being cut off.

Yang's eyes widened even more, "Eran what do you mean?! There's no such thing as the Imperium of Man!" She exclaimed, half disbelieving, half believing this was a joke but if there was anything Yang knew for certain was that Eran never lied and this concerned her.

Rogal gave a sympathetic gaze and kept going, "Yang please, I've never lied to you, I was born here yes, was I named Eran Cornelius Schnee, yes. Am I basically a reincarnation of a demi-god, yes. Am I from a place named the Imperium of Man, yes. You see, originally I was one of the twenty sons of the Emperor of Man born in the late 30th Millennium." He paused again, letting it sink in.

Meanwhile, Yang was seriously believing that Eran needed some sort of help. Yang's eyes full of concern, she broke the silence, "Eran listen stop playing games be straight with me is this a joke." Using needle-like eyes, staring into the depths of Eran's white eyes.

Rogal knew he shouldn't have said this, he sighed, physically deflating, "I knew this would happen, I knew you wouldn't believe me and rightfully so. I must sound like a mentally unstable fool, I'm sorry Yang, just forget about it." Rogal said, his tired eyes accentuated and he suddenly looked like he was over a thousand years old as he let go of her hands, before starting to walk once more. Yang was concerned for him, he looked so defeated, so out of it. 'I mean sure, he is freakishly strong even when not using his aura, he is unnaturally tall and uses armour and weapons that no one has ever seen before… oh dust, could it be true?!' Yang thought her eyes widening to a plate's size before rushing after Rogal.

They were both near the entrance, Rogal took long strides wishing to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. However, as he was walking he heard something, something other than Yang's frantic steps getting closer to him. Rogal's eyes widened to extreme proportions, he turned around scanning the landscape quickly to identify what it was.

As Rogal scanned the area he saw nothing out of the ordinary until he looked up, Rogal to his surprise saw machines faithful to the Imperium. Thunderhawks, Imperial Fist Thunderhawks, the colours of the machines still visible even in the darkening night, coming from orbit.

'My sons, you have come at last', Rogal thought, eagerly wanting to know of the Imperium and its current situation.

Rogal stared wide-eyed at them, causing Yang to stop and look towards the sky as Rogal was doing. Her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw three massive things coming towards the school. She had never seen anything like it, they were absolutely massive and looked to be armed to the teeth.

She turned back to see Eran staring at them with familiarity and recognition and then in those moments she realized, he was serious.

The thunderhawks neared the school grounds and seemed to slow down as they got closer and closer to the landing platforms. Yang was still standing stock still, the air blowing and Rogal started to walk towards the land zones.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two Ruby Rose was there, Yang's sister had previously seen that the two weren't there with the main group and had decided to go back telling the rest of the group to keep going.

Ruby had almost called them over when she heard Rogal's serious tone, as soon as she heard him speak she decided to eavesdrop.

Ruby being Ruby decided to use her semblance and hide behind a tree not too far away from the two so she could hear. She was in disbelief to be completely honest, her brain tried to grasp the concept but it just didn't seem real to her. That was until she thought about the same things Yang had previously. His armour and weapons were unique and they had several characteristics that didn't seem to relate to Remnant in any respect.

It only made Ruby think, in slight fear and disbelief, 'Maybe Eran wasn't joking, well even if he was it was a terrible joke.'

Ruby used her semblance once more and was beside Yang in an instant, causing her to jump up in surprise before exclaiming, "Ruby! How long have you been listening to us?!" Ruby blushed and tried to shrink herself away, similar to a child being caught doing something bad and said, "Since the start…" Not adding anything else, she received a slight bump to the head, but it was from Yang so she had to hold her head in slight pain, whimpering slightly, it was cute.

Afterwards, their attention was turned towards Rogal who was walking towards the massive flying machines. The noise coming from the engines making their ears protest, causing them to cover their ears.

Meanwhile, Rogal was walking closer, staring at the flying machines, the beautiful, yellow and red livery stealing his gaze.

The I-XXI pattern thunderhawks all carried the sigil of the black fist, in front of the pilot's viewport He could see into the pilot's compartment and he knew the pilots saw him. The massive machines getting closer and closer at slower and slower speeds the thick wedge-like fronts of the machines ploughing through the winds.

The proud Aquilas, designed onto the wings and sides of the vehicle to show their allegiance to the one and only Emperor of Mankind.

Unknown to the newcomers to Remnant, the engines powering the thunderhawks were significantly noisy, thankfully it didn't wake the city of Vale. However, it was heard all over the campus. Ozpin was awoken from his nap, Glynda interrupted from her time using the bath to rest her weary muscles and flesh. Every other student was interrupted from their work except for team JNPR, Blake, Sun and Weiss. Who were broken out of their calm, peaceful walk towards the dorms when they heard the cries of the engines reverberate in the halls of Beacon.

One thing was for certain, they were all soon enough rushing towards the loud sounds.

Meanwhile, as the thunderhawks came down onto the platforms, Rogal stopped walking. He was already at the intersection between the three avenues that came from the landing pads to the academy.

Rogal stood there wiping the look of surprise off his face and bringing his stalwart gaze and his legendary scowl to play, just like he had done when he first met his legion.

Then from far away, he could see the bottom section of the wedge at the front of a glorious thunderhawk start to open, similar to how they did suspenseful openings in movies. After a couple of seconds, the thunderhawk on the avenue directly in front of him revealed thirty marines all wearing either the Mk VII armour variant or another which added more protection to the neck. Most likely a new one he didn't know about.

The marines were stock still before marching out of the thunderhawk, towards Rogal, showing off their glorious weapons.

Five of them had heavy flamers, another seven had heavy bolters, the rest had bolters, with combat knives acting as sidearms. Rogal even saw a few marines wielding melee weapons.

He could also see that there was an apothecary in the mix, however, he wore armour pertaining to an unknown chapter, probably one that he didn't know of. However, he did know that they had roots in the Imperial Fists due to the white fist on their spaulders. He could also see a captain, a techmarine, a librarian, a champion and six sergeants.

The captain was in Imperial Fist armour, wielding a master-crafted bolter and a chainsword, several honours of the chapter on the marine's armour. The techmarine who was clearly visible with the mechanical arms on his back being a dead giveaway was of the unknown chapter. The librarian was of the Imperial Fists, his robes fluttering in the wind, while his chainsword, bolter and magic were at the ready. A champion of the Black Templars, his armour and massive sword glistening in the starry night. There was even a Black Templar chaplain, his Crozius Arcanum and bolter being displayed proudly. Then there were three Imperial Fist sergeants, two Black Templar sergeants and another one from the unknown chapter.

Rogal then saw the other two thunderhawk's doors open, one containing ten Adeptus Mechanicus and the other another thirty space marines, of which were all staring at him. They soon started their march towards Rogal as the previous group had.

Meanwhile, the two girls were in absolute awe, never had they seen so many beings like this, they all carried majestic weapons and incredible armour. There also seemed to be similarities between the newcomer's armours and Eran's, making Yang and Ruby's eyes widen to unparalleled levels.

'Why did I think it would be a joke, he's probably never joked in his whole life!' Yang thought, reminiscing about her previous mistake, whilst Ruby was still in shock.

Once all of them were around him in a semi-circular manner, the mechanicus taking up the left side and then the rest being space marines. Rogal did not move, he merely stared at them, his scowl seemingly turned permanent. The marines and mechanicus stared back at him as if analysing his very being to identify if he was truly Rogal Dorn. The Primarch could tell, so he said something that instantly made them know that it was him.

Absolutely nothing, just like how he had done when he first met his legion. He stared at them, his unwavering eyes fixed upon all of his sons.

Then the captain kneeled and spoke the words that would forever change Remnant, "Primarch-Progenitor, to your glory and the glory of Him on Earth!" Then the space marines knelt behind him, be them of the Imperial Fists, Black Templars or the unknown chapter they kneeled. The Black Templars roared, "No pity! No remorse! No fear!" Finally, the marines in black armour, and a red circle and white fist on their spaulders thundered, "Stand strong for Dorn is watching!"

The mechanicus simply kneeled to the Primarch, not having a chant of their own.

Now, space marines were loud at times and very loud in others, this was one of the other times. Their voices reverberated through the calm wind and were heard by the people occupying the school. This certainly made people start to get to the entrance faster, especially the rest of RWBY, team JNPR and Sun Wukong since Eran, Yang and Ruby weren't with them.

The forces of the Imperium on the pavement were still kneeling after the cries awaiting the orders of their newly found Primarch. Once the Primarch stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, he said, "My sons, you may rise, you have found me and in due time, I wish to know of the Imperium and its stand against the xenos and traitors, immediately." Rogal's voice emanating from his throat, deep and powerful.

The astartes and mechanicus rose from their kneeling positions, the captain spoke, "My Lord, the Imperium has been at war for more than ten millennia with the foul xenos and traitors. We have recently been more successful as it seems, your return to the galaxy was most likely the cause of it. Also, there are new threats to discuss, tyranids, the T'au and the necrons. The Lord Commander, Roboute Guilliman is doing his greatest to right the wrongs made upon the Imperium. However, the toll is heavy for Cadia has fallen, Abaddon the Despoiler still lives and is in the progress of his thirteenth black monstrosity!"

Hearing his name made the air cool, Rogal's eyes flared up with cold fury, it was the forty-first millennium, he was still alive and his brother was Lord commander. 'Oh Emperor, why?' Rogal thought as he could basically feel his father shrugging, somehow and in some way, the Primarch just knew.

Rogal sighed and turned to the Black Templar chaplain, "Tell me chaplain, how is the Emperor's champion? How are my sons Sigismund and Alexis Pollux?" He asked in his Primarch voice.

The Black Templars grew uncomfortable with the question, the Imperial Fists and the rest of his sons falling silent. Only for another Black Templar, the champion, to dig up the courage to say, "Sigismund was killed, my lord... by the Despoiler and Alexis Pollux was killed by some unknown xenos named the Scythians, my Lord." Rogal, he stayed silent, too many had died, too many of my sons had died, in the siege of Terra, the Iron Cage, Sigismund, Alexis… and so many more.

The marines and mechanicus had their eyes glued to Rogal, slightly wary of their father, Rogal finally spoke, "My sons, the Imperium has waited long enough for salvation, far too long has the Imperium stagnated, I will remedy it. For when it ends, the Despoiler will fall by my blade or my hands and xenos will shed blood in unparalleled numbers, this I swear." Rogal spoke like a king inspiring his troops and it worked, the marines could feel their hearts swell with anticipation and adrenaline.

Unknown to Rogal a tech-priest who specialized in communications used the vox-caster he had implemented into his brain, to send the transmission to the nearest thunderhawk's vox-caster. Which in turn sent the divine words of the Primarch of the VII Legion to the strike cruisers up in orbit. The tech-priest knew that sending a message to orbit was beyond his capacity, something which made his gears sizzle at not being able to deliver the words of the Primarch but at least he played a role in it.

**In Orbit**

**Strike Cruiser 'Titus'**

All was silent as the space marines and crew awaited to hear the news, to find out for sure that this was truly their Primarch to know that the journey they took was all for not.

The message they received was not found wanting. When the communications officer received a message from the planet he played it for the entire fleet to hear. Then came the voice of Rogal Dorn, the progenitor of the chapters on the expedition.

Celebrations were in order, but duty came first and they knew that their duty was to the Imperium, the return of Dorn would not be a secret held to a fleet of six ships.

Metrios had a true smile on his face, for the saviour of Terra would return and with it, he would bring the salvation of the Imperium, 'How fitting,' the captain thought. The entire crew seemed to be in high spirits, even the astropaths. Who seemed more than willing to deal with the pain, not even allowing a moan of pain to escape their throats as they sent the message of salvation through the stars.

**Remnant**

In front of the space marines was their progenitor and internally all of them were abundantly pleased. They were unimaginably thankful to the Emperor for the return of the Praetorian but, they also did see scars that did not look like they came from a battlefield on their Primarch's face. Something that angered them immensely, they already knew about the White Fang and their grievous deeds. The majority of them were restraining themselves to not go out on a rampage to hunt for the abhumans, especially the Templars.

Also as they looked at their surroundings more they raised that there were two native females standing a good ways away. They were both pale, one wearing a black and red dress, the other wearing a set of more revealing clothing.

However, one thing could be certain, they were gawking at them, staring with eyes so wide they didn't know it was possible.

The captain, who spoke to Rogal, "My Lord, who are the two natives behind you?" Rogal thought for a second speaking back in high gothic as well, "Those two are my teammates so to speak, I will have to explain the situation sooner or later so I might as well say it now. I was born on this planet again, I still hold the organs befitting of a Primarch but I only retrieved my memories of the Imperium after I was tortured by a terrorist group known as the White Fang. That is how I got the scars on my face and how I lost my forearm, again." Rogal spoke seriously, following the stereotype the Imperium had created about him.

However, now may not have been the best time to dwell on the matter of his injuries, the space marines had already known of the injury but the hate was still there. Rogal could see the hate coming off of them in waves, but was thankful that they were still as disciplined as he remembered.

"Now, my sons, my name in this world was changed and it is known as-" Rogal was cut off by a voice screaming at him from behind.

"ERAN!" A certain sibling of his screamed out from behind him, along with a multitude of gasps and awws, directed at the space marines most likely. Rogal turned around to see the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Sun Wukong at the entrance to the school. All of them readying their weapons. While a few meters in front of them Ruby and Yang stood, gazing at the scene in front of them, unsure of what to do.

They rushed out charging towards Rogal, however, Ruby and Yang got in their way telling them to stop. The space marines seeing this as an affront to their Primarch readied their weapons.

Rogal saw this and immediately shouted, "STOP", however, one Black Templar already had his finger on the trigger and had fired. The loud bolter shot overwhelming any other sound, Rogal instinctually created a glyph in front of the group, in the shape of a shield just in time to stop the bolter shot.

Everything seemed to slow, the Templar who fired the shot grew nervous as smoke came out of the barrel of his gun awaiting his Primarch's judgement. The trees seemed to be still the breeze had gone away and silence ruled, the group Remnantians didn't move a muscle. The circular form of a glyph in front of them had stopped the bolter shot, they knew it wasn't Weiss' so it had to be Eran's, it faded from existence a few seconds later. All whilst they just stared at Rogal's growing scowl, something bad was going to happen.

Then Rogal turned to the space marines, his glare intense as his gene sons returned to their standing positions, even the mechanicus were feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of Dorn.

Rogal stared at the marine with the smoking barrel and told him to step forward, the Templar marched forward as ordered awaiting punishment. He knew that he made a mistake and this was a grave one.

Rogal glared with his laser eyes into the marine, it seemed as if even the God-Emperor's greatest blessings could have saved the poor templar.

"Templar, do you understand what you did?" The grave tone of Dorn spoke, his fists tightening around the pommel of Storms Teeth. The marine spoke, "Yes, Primarch, I fired an un-sanctioned shot at inhabitants of this planet." The marine's voice to his credit did not waver, he had already accepted his punishment.

Rogal spoke, "Which hand pulled the trigger?" He spoke in the same grave tone. "The right-hand Primarch," the marine responded curtly, Rogal nodded. "Hold out your right arm, Templar." The Templar did as ordered and held out his right arm, his torso and right arm making a ninety-degree angle.

The group of remnantians stared at the armoured men, they saw the exchange between Rogal and the other giants. When they saw the one that shot the gun hold out his right arm and Rogal grab a hold of his sword-chainsaw-thing, they grew alarmed.

Rogal felt a sliver of respect for the Templar, he had accepted his punishment like all in VII legion would. Rogal took his chainsword out of its sheath and brought it down on the Templar's hand.

However, an unexpected variable would come into play, it was a girl, who was staring at him with silver eyes, a girl who was between his sword and the Templar's arm. It was Ruby Rose, but it was too late to stop the strike so Rogal, of course, diverted the sword. The sword came millimetres from the girl's head, some of the teeth cutting a few hairs from her head and in microseconds hit the ground, the teeth cutting into the cement.

Rogal was surprised by Ruby's sudden appearance and was looking at her in shock, he turned off the blessed weapon, taking his hand off of it, allowing it to stay stuck in cement.

Ruby knew what she had done was dangerous, but she wouldn't let Rogal do what he was about to do. She stared up into Rogal's eyes, scared yet defiant, Rogal's eyes softened for her, but the marines and mechanicus were other stories.

They were boiling, you could almost hear the oil in the mechanicus' gears sizzling. However, the marines believed that one mishap was enough, they would stay like this until their Primarch ordered otherwise.

The mechanicus, they, they were downright furious, the Magos Dominus Aurelian had already had enough of the inhabitants. This one, she defied the will of one of the sons of the Omnissiah, she had crossed the line.

He walked forward his bionics and mechandrites started to come from his robes menacingly.

"You **dare**, deny the judgement of the son of the Omnissiah, hmm? You dare deny his **will**! The Primarch of the VII Legiones Astartes will not be denied by the likes of a **heretic**!" Aurelian shouted, his voice adjusted to be more menacing, it scared Ruby, the soulless eyes shining like red stars. When Aurelian shouted, his voice made the heretic whimper in fear, it brought him a wicked sense of satisfaction. However, the Magos Dominus also sensed an interesting feeling of remorse, something which caused him to ever so slightly slow his pace.

However, Aurelian stopped in his tracks once he saw the gaze of the gene son of the Omnissiah. The white orbs or Dorn held warning signs for the Magos and so Aurelian retracted his mechandrites and took a few steps back knowing he had overstepped. However, he stood there his optics basically begging to witness the retribution that would befall the heretic, by the Primarch's hand no less.

Meanwhile, coming out of the entrance was the rest of Beacon, Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and the rest of the students all gawking at the sight of humongous airships, giants and… robots?

Ozpin was the first to come out of his stupor as he started walking towards the strange group and with him came the teachers but Glynda ordered the students to stay back. Unaware of who was at the front of the crowd, it was none other than Cinder and her posse. All of them were shocked at the arrival of these beings and the fact that they had armour with similarities to the Schnee heir. The antagonistic trio gazed upon the new arrivals in awe and gut-wrenching trepidation, knowing that if the newly arrived beings fought as well as the Schnee heir did, it would be a losing battle.

'One more headache I have to deal with,' Cinder thought, bitterly, an aura of obvious anger, uncertainty and overall annoyance radiated off her. Cinder knew what she had to do, she just didn't know if she had the strength to do it, she had to force her pride down her throat and ask for assistance from her other associates. Mercury and Emerald, who stood on either side of Cinder, felt some level of sympathy knowing the size of their leader's pride and what she had to do. However, more sympathy was felt for themselves for they were the ones who had to deal with her when she was more irritated, it was an annoyance, to say the least.

Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Sun Wukong finally arrived at the scene of the close dismemberment. Ruby and Rogal were still staring at each other before Rogal kneeled down and wrapped the small girl in a hug. All of them gawking at the armoured giants and looking tentatively at Eran unsure of what to do.

"Never do that again, do you know what could have happened if I was just slightly late at turning the blade?" Rogal spoke, desperation biting into his words, Ruby felt guilt clamp down on her heart for doing that to Eran but she had to. She hugged Eran back, putting her head in the space between his head and shoulder, "I won't, but stop, don't do what you were about to do, to this person." She spoke pleadingly, still shaken up by these events.

Her voice almost broke him, but he at the same time had to put discipline into these marines, he thought for a moment until the fate of the space marine was decided.

The Imperials at this point were incredibly surprised not only had the young girl saved the templar from a more grotesque punishment but the fact that she was one of the people fired upon came as a shock. It was truly rare to see this such virtue and forgiveness still alive in the galaxy they called home. However, something that added to their surprise was the fact that their Primarch was hugging her, it was a sight they were not accustomed to. For anyone who was anyone in the galaxy knew that Rogal Dorn... was never really renowned for being an amiable being.

Rogal and Ruby broke the hug, Ruby walked back to her team and the rest of her friends, whilst Dorn turned towards the templar, who was still in the same position prior to the interruption. "Templar, as reparations you will suffer the pain glove until the chaplain believes it is enough for your failure. Marines and mechanicus you will have to get accustomed to this world, for the first thing we shall do is purify it of xenos and heretics, then and only then am I free to go back to Terra." Rogal spoke his voice was hard and stalwart as the fortifications he was known for and with it, he made his point clear that this world was currently their priority.

Rogal turned towards the rest of his sons, his gaze falling upon his sons. "Space marines and mechanicus, under no circumstances are these people allowed to be harmed, as I have told you I grew up once more in this world and I have made some companions. They are those companions. Am I understood?" Rogal spoke, his voice sounding more and more like an officer, more distant, something that made his friends and partners flinch, specifically Yang, Ruby and Weiss. It was something the Primarch saw out of the corner of his eye and it made him feel guilty like never before.

"Yes Lord Primarch!" The space marines and mechanicus responded as they all saluted the Primarch, Rogal stared at them with a scrutinizing gaze, daring them to protest.

After a few moments of silence being broken by footsteps, footsteps caused by a certain Headmaster. Ozpin had a curious and wary look on his face, worried about what these giants would do. As he walked right past team RWBY, team JNPR and Sun Wukong to finally stop next to Rogal and in front of the Imperial forces.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you are a guest I was unaware of, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, this academy. I kindly ask for your cooperation because I am unaware of your intents and purposes in Vale. Also, I must ask, who are you and why are you calling my student a... Primarch was it?" Ozpin spoke like a well-seasoned politician, cordial with some hints of curiosity.

The Imperials were once again felt insulted, to call a Primarch of all beings, a student, a pupil, it left them with a sour taste in their mouths and a burning anger in their beings. However, they held themselves back from doing something stupid and gaining even more of their Primarch's ire.

The Chaplain, too incensed to keep still, stepped forward and asked the Primarch in high gothic, "My Lord, may I grant the heretic some knowledge?" The Chaplain spoke as if he had swallowed acid and at the end of it shook his head in disgust.

Rogal thought for a moment before responding, "You will be able to chaplain but not at the moment. Right now I require all except the champion, leader of the mechanicus, chaplain and the templar who will receive punishment to bring the thunderhawks to the northern edges of the red forest north of here. Conceal them as best you can and start the construction of a temporary fortification. If you happen to come across any beings with black colouring, with white exoskeletal-like armour and red luminescent eyes destroy them, they are the xeno we are here to eradicate. Set up communications as quickly as possible, with the help of the Magos we will be able to communicate. Captain, you will be in command and I do not expect myself to be found wanting, Imperials you have your orders now carry them out." Rogal's orders being spoken in high gothic so Ozpin wouldn't get any ideas were registered by the Imperials in an instant and was met with a resounding cry of, "Yes Lord Primarch!" Before all but the four Imperials marched back to the thunderhawks, ready to carry out the Praetorian's orders.

Now to the group of inhabitants of Remnant who were there to witness, they had just witnessed possibly the most important event in their history. They just didn't know it yet.

**101.42M**

**Phalanx**

**Sol System**

Gregor Dessian, Chapter Master of the Imperial Fists was having another meeting with the ten well nine companies now of the Imperial Fists before being interrupted. A tech priest burst into the room wishing, no pleading that they listened to him, Gregor sanctioned it and what they heard was glorious to their ears.

First, it was a message from Metrios saying, "We have found our Primarch, Rogal Dorn on a planet in the Veiled Region, we have made contact and we can happily say that this gamble was well worth it." Each Captain rose during the message, happy this gamble was well worth the wait, then came something that surpassed their expectations. Their father's voice.

"My sons, the Imperium has waited long enough for salvation, far too long has the Imperium stagnated, I will remedy it. For when it ends, the Despoiler will fall by my blade or my hands and xenos will shed blood in unparalleled numbers, this I swear." Rogal's booming voice was brought back into the halls of the Phalanx for the first time in millennia and throughout the Phalanx relief filled their hearts, their Primarch was back.

Now, to the rest of the galaxy, other Imperials, xenos and traitors, it seemed like a very specific portion of space marines were fighting with greater spirit… again. To the xenos it was incredibly frustrating and by that meaning, they were dying quicker than ever before, to the Loyalists it meant new hope.

Now what Gregor had to decide was how to inform the Imperium, they couldn't just keep this information secret, besides knowing Roboute, he would figure it out. He wasn't a Primarch for nothing right? Then an idea came to him, he would tell Roboute and the whole Imperium, the Imperial Fist way. Gregor ordered for silence before looking at his brothers and saying, "Brothers, we can't keep this to ourselves it would be too selfish so I believe we should give the Imperium a glorious, Imperial Fist fashioned announcement. What do you all say?" Gregor spoke in a voice uncommon to the Imperial Fists, it sounded as if he were preparing a surprise.

His brothers started to look at him and smiles started to form on their faces, it would be an announcement met with jubilance. That was something they could be sure of.

**Terra**

**Imperial Palace**

**Office of the Lord Commander**

Roboute Guilliman felt something shift as if the balance of power throughout the galaxy was shifted, he begged that Angron hadn't been summoned again. Roboute was in his power armour sitting on a throne behind a large desk, the furniture fit for a Primarch. Mounds of forms and papers needing to be attended to, it was a tiring job but the Imperium and his pride pushed him on.

The room was luxurious, the walls made of the best wood, in front of the table where he was seated were two leather couches facing each other with a rectangular wooden coffee table in between, the group of furniture standing on top of a blue carpet. He had a painting behind him depicting him in his glorious armour and laurel wreath around his head.

Then he heard an astropath enter his luxuriously decorated office, Roboute looked towards him with a questioning look, the astropath then spoke, "My lord, I am the bearer of grand news, grand news indeed." In a voice that held some semblance of joy and relief, it made Roboute furrow his brow.

'What could be this amazing?' The Primarch thought, he gestured for the astropath to continue.

"My Lord, we received a message from the Phalanx, it seems that one of your brothers has returned to the Imperial fold, he has been found once more sire. My Lord, the Praetorian has been found." The astropath spoke in a joyous tone, almost unbelieving but knowing the Imperial Fists they didn't joke. To be honest the astropath was considering reporting the message to the Inquisition, until he himself heard the voice of Dorn.

Now, Roboute was someone who considered himself an open-minded Primarch, but at the moment he was gawking at the man in front of him. 'A Primarch has returned, confirmed by the Imperial Fists of the Phalanx no less, Emperor, I thank you, but... why Dorn?!' Roboute mentally growled in frustration, he knew Rogal and they never really got along after the Codex Astartes.

Guilliman let out a sigh, he was content that he could use it to his advantage, propaganda and such. 'Whilst Imperium has been given a boon, I may have been given another thorn in my side,' Roboute thought darkly, knowing he would have to cooperate with Rogal.

Roboute sighed and brought a smile to his slips as he stood up and looked at the astropath. "Astropath, I want this message of the return of a Primarch to be spread throughout the entire Imperium. I want my brother's return to be known throughout the galaxy, we could always use more volunteers in the Astra Militarum. Also, get me a connection to the Phalanx. I wish to speak with Gregor Dessian about the return of my brother."

The Astropath bowed and exited the room, leaving Roboute to himself, he chuckled a bit, and spoke, "You always come in the Imperium's darkest hour, do you not brother? This time, however, you might be insufficient." The Primarch's eyes and voice grew darker with every syllable, casting a sad look on his surroundings.

In front of him was a file about Perturabo and his aggressive advance into the southern portion of the galaxy. He wasn't even attacking most of the planets, just blasting a path straight through, luckily the servants of chaos that tried to use Perturabo's aggressiveness as a tool to conquer more of the Imperium were beaten back. In other news, it seemed that only a battle barge and five strike cruisers were able to make it through to the Veiled Region, thankfully.

'What does Perturabo want there?' Roboute thought, trying to put the pieces together until it clicked. 'Rogal!' Roboute realized

Roboute in a surge of adrenaline had to resolve the situation, who could possibly get there in time? 'Damn it!' The Lord commander screamed in his mind until an idea popped into his head, there was one Admiral who could do it, possibly the best admiral available, Lord Admiral Spire.

The man had come back to the Materium after a horrendous time in the Immaterium and returned in time to fight against Abbadon in the Segmentum Obscurus and was winning to everyone's surprise. He was holding the line, unwavering and unyielding, he had taken hold of Belis Corona and Agripinaa making sure it was under their control and handling the contagions of the Plague God as best he could.

However, could the line hold with Spire gone? Roboute didn't know, he would have to send someone to lead the defence in his stead, he thought for a minute or two until an idea popped into his head. He would send Lord Admiral Marz, he was an excellent naval commander and could hold any line if need be, very much defence orientated. However, he could still bite into the enemy when need be. As Roboute thought about the Admiral he recollected the man's motto, 'the best defence is the best offence'.

The Ultramarines Primarch thought humorously about the quote even granting himself a chuckle. 'Sounds like something Rogal would say,' Roboute thought, seeing the similarities of doctrine between the two.

Roboute soon got back to paperwork, organizing the changes in command and all that, he would ensure the Imperium's victory.

Until he took a look at the outside world from a window, there were noticeable differences between Terra a few years ago and now. The air wasn't so bleak, the people were actually happy, he could see it in their faces and children started to play in the streets once more, it was a beautiful sight.

"Rogal, I know we haven't seen eye to eye and we may be all the Imperium has... but, it'll have to do," Roboute spoke to himself as he returned to his work awaiting the call of the astropath. He started to hear the cheering of the people of Terra, the cries of joy and jubilance, "It'll have to do indeed."

**Thank you for your patience, I really do appreciate it. I'm going to have exams in the coming week so I won't have a lot of time to write but afterwards I'll have all the time in the world to focus more on this story and other ideas I have.**

**Again I can't thank you enough for you, my reader's support of this story. **

**Also, stay safe, Nurgle will not and should not defeat us in these trying times.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thank you all for your continued support, I truly appreciate it.**

**Welcome to the ****eighth** **instalment of Praetorian of Remnant, I know there hasn't been an update in a long time but I can promise that I won't take this long of a break in a long time. **

**Also, I hope you're all well and good.**

**Anyways onto the story!**

**Previous Chapter:**

Now to the group of inhabitants of Remnant who were there to witness, they had just witnessed possibly the most important event in their history. They just didn't know it yet.

**Now:**

Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the VII Legiones Astartes was in a precarious position, he had to have an explanation. However, the real question was, would anyone believe him, he was known as the Heir to the SDC, not some alien from outer space. Rogal thought to himself and decided that not only would he require proof that they were actually otherworldly beings.

The stage was set, on one side Rogal's companions were behind Ozpin and it seemed as if a line had been drawn between the two groups. Rogal and the four other Imperials were on the left side, the Imperials being on either side of him. The Magos and Chaplain on his right whilst the Champion and the templar on his left, creating a wedge-like shape.

They stood like monoliths, their armour glistening in the night, the two templars' red eyes glowing. Red eyes that glowed with such fervent loyalty towards only two people and two people alone, the Emperor and their Primarch.

The Chaplain's skull-like helm sticking out like a sore thumb, it frightened the group of students behind Ozpin, never had they seen anything like this. The silver accents all over the black templar evident in the night sky, shining and glistening with the purity which was granted to him.

The Champion had glowing red slits on his helm where his eyes were, looking like red fires waiting to jump out and wreak havoc. The helm having a laurel wreath made of metal on his helm and a ginormous sword holstered on his right hip. The sword-wielding giant having intricate gold designs on his armour and a golden spiked halo seemed to stick out of the metal bag like object on his back. Then there was a length of fabric covering the being's armoured crotch area and going down until it almost reached its ankles. The being also had white spaulders with a black Iron cross on both his left and right spaulders.

The black templar that broke ranks was the more regular of them all. His spaulders being white with a black Iron cross on them and a silver skull and angel wings on his cuirass. It was a gorgeous set of armour, not as awe-inspiring as the others but still very beautiful. The space marine's weapons consisted of a holstered chainsword on his right hip and bolter on his left hip.

Then came the mechanicus, the only non-giant on the Imperial's side, he had a helm and optics that glowed an eerie pale blue. It didn't look the least bit human and the group of Remnantians thought it was a robot until it hollered at Ruby. Then came its weapon, just now they noticed the halberd that the being was carrying and the strange metallic appendages that were just barely visible coming out of the robes by the ground. Then came the fact that the being had metal appendages hidden behind its back. There were two appendages that looked like guns whilst another was reminiscent of a skull with one organic and another luminescent pale blue eyes like the thing's optics.

Students and staff noticed it, it was something they weren't… accustomed to and some even felt sickened by it.

Breaking through the silence Ozpin spoke, " I am afraid you are going to have to explain yourself for all this. As you may be aware this is highly unprecedented! Please follow me inside along with your friends and we will discuss this situation." Ozpin spoke in what he considered a diplomatic tone, albeit having to use a reprimanding tone as well. The Headmaster was just attempting to find an understanding between the two parties.

What Ozpin didn't expect were the reactions of the five beings in front of him.

Rogal simply closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, whilst this happened, the four Imperials put their hands on their weapons and tensed in preparation for _confrontation_. This time the Champion spoke, "Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking to? You have been away from the Emperor's light for too long! This is the Primarch of the seventh Legio-" The Champion was interrupted, stopping the assault on the Remnantians' ears. The voice shocked them, the things that were said were engraved in their minds and all their eyes turned to Rogal. Deep shock, confusion, uncertainty were evident in their eyes all pointed towards one being, the resident Primarch.

"Stop champion, these beings have not been shown the light of the Imperial truth _yet_, they do not know of the Imperium and it is our job to bring them back into the light. That is why I asked the Chaplain to stay but for now, stay your tongue _**and **_your blade. Ozpin I must ask you to acquire a room, all shall be explained tomorrow but for now, my soldiers must rest." Rogal spoke in a tone the Remnantians' never heard come from his mouth, the absolute authority in his tone made them almost grovel at his feet. His gaze was cold and steady, again it seemed like it wasn't even Eran anymore but the being that was underneath a mask for years.

It made them all minus Ozpin fearful, was this Eran Schnee… no, no it was not, it was another being and only two people there who were not Imperials knew his name. 'Rogal Dorn', Ruby and Yang thought in trepidation, 'who are you?'

Ozpin saw this as a chance for a new ally but the way his… student spoke made him question the goals of the 'Imperials'. "Of course, where are my manners, it is agreed then , Beacon's hospitality for an explanation tomorrow," Ozpin spoke diplomatically not wishing to become enemies with the giants and the 'Imperium'.

Ozpin turned around and started to walk towards the school, he created a path between team RWBY, JNPR, and Sun Wukong and he was soon followed by Rogal and his Imperials. Then and only then did the young teens see how the Magos moved, with crab-like appendages for legs between his robes they stared at the _thing _in horror. It made all of their stomachs churn and they were all going to need to use the bathroom.

Now, back at the entrance of the school Cinder, Emerald and Mercury could only see what was going on, not hear. Well until one of the giants started screaming about being a Primarch or something along those lines. This caught everyone's attention, especially Cinder's, 'It seems you have just become a more interesting target Eran,' she thought.

Then Ozpin came walking back towards the school with Rogal and the strangers in tow, leaving teams RWBY, JNPR and Sun Wukong to catch up. As Rogal walked he had this growing frown on his face, clearly showing his displeasure. Towards what, the antagonistic trio didn't know but it was blatant, stern and stoic.

The students parted ways for their Headmaster and the Imperials as they got close, none of them wishing to offend the newcomers.

Afterwards, the student body went back to their dorms after witnessing the recent events concerning foreign beings. Team RWBY, JNPR and the monkey faunus all had trouble sleeping that night, all of them thinking and worrying about what they would discover tomorrow. Ruby, Yang and Weiss were particularly horrified with the possible outcome of tomorrow. Ruby was crying pleading the Gods for help, she was afraid of the loss she might feel, she was angry that he hadn't told them before and eventually, she fell asleep. Her dreams all about Rogal and the possibilities of tomorrow.

Yang was silent, her eyes seemed to have lost a portion of their brightness, their joy, she felt guilty. Guilty that she joked about Rogal telling her his secret, worried that something might make him leave. Terrified that Rogal was not the person she once knew and angered that he didn't have the spine to tell them earlier. She let a few tears fall before falling into slumber.

Weiss, she was having shell shock, this was her brother, the man who saved her, the man who defended her and almost died. This was the man that she helped through dark times and the man that helped her through dark times. She couldn't bear to see him leave, take other people, but she couldn't see him leave, this was her twin, she just couldn't. Weiss Schnee, she hated this feeling in her heart, loneliness, sure she had her team but no one had helped her through her life like Eran. No one.

Then there was Blake, she… she didn't know what to feel. Should she have felt angry, saddened, vengeful? Which emotion would make the most sense? How did any of it make sense? Were aliens real? Are those beings even people? Are they good guys or bad guys? She just felt numb, betrayed, confused.

Unknown to the inhabitants of that dorm beings beyond their comprehension started to take some interest in their lives.

**Segmentum Obscurus**

**Agripinaa Sector**

**Agripinaa System**

**101.42M**

**Orbit of Agripinaa, onboard **'_**Emperor's Wrath'**_

'Lord Admiral Spire… huh, I have to admit it has a nice ring to it,' thought the newly minted Lord Admiral. He looked around from his chair on his battleship, the '_**Emperor's Wrath'**_, a Retribution class battleship. A magnificent ship that could stand tall and brace the hounds of chaos, the armament of the vessel able to rip and tear through any enemies daring to stand before it.

He was sitting in a reclining chair writing out reports on the most recent battles and such. Lord High Admiral Drang was being a bit of an annoyance in Spire's efforts but it was of no matter. Lord Admiral Spire was an aged man but he still had quite a plethora of decades in him for the Imperium and that brought a smile to the Emperor's face. Whilst the Admiral started to doze off in his chair, having completed his workload.

As the aged officer's eyes started to droop a knock came from the door, the member of the admiralty shook himself from his slumber and said, "Enter." Spoken in an ever so slightly disgruntled tone, duly so since he was disturbed from his rest, it was a rarity after all.

The man who entered was a messenger, an astropath, he saluted in respect before relaying his message. "My Lord, I believe you have heard that the Primarch of the VII has been found in the Veiled Region correct?"

The Lord Admiral remembered the day of the glorious news, he even gave the entire fleet high-grade food that day, they all sang and prayed for more good news. A great day that was.

"Yes and what of it astropath, I know that you have an important message to relay so, please. Out with it." The officer spoke in his commanding tone his deep voice resonating in the room.

The astropath acknowledged the request and spoke, "The Lord Commander of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman has decided to send you to the Veiled Region to ensure that newly found Primarch does not fall to the traitor Perturabo, who seems to be rampaging said region to get to Primarch Dorn. Your replacement for the meantime in the Obscurus sector will be Admiral Marz. That is the message, my Lord, what shall we do?"

The Admiral thought for but a moment before standing up and readying himself for his mission. 'I will not fail the Emperor,' he thought as he straightened his jacket.

"Astropath, go to your station, ready the communications, we will take one Dominator and one Gothic class cruiser with us on this mission." The Admiral spoke with authority, the astropath smiling as he imagined the destruction of a traitorous Primarch.

The astropath left right away to send the orders to the cruisers to join them, and to relay to the rest of the fleet their goodbyes.

Once finished, Spire strode out of his office and towards the bridge of the battleship, getting salutes from officers and crewmen alike. Once at the bridge his subordinate Commodore Kage, "Admiral on deck!" He hollered making everyone stop whatever they were doing to salute the Lord Admiral. "At ease, return to your stations and prepare for departure," Spire said, his voice being acknowledged by the ship's trained crew.

"What is our mission, Lord Admiral?" Commodore Kage once again spoke out with a questioning tone. The question attracted the entire bridge's attention and the communication's officer started to relay the Admiral's response to the entire ship.

As Spire was standing in front of the chair of the captain's chair he turned to face his crew and spoke. "Crew, we are on a mission, sent from the Lord Commander of the Imperium himself, to go to the Veiled region to stop Perturabo's rampage. For in the veiled region another Primarch awaits us, the Praetorian awaits us. We have all heard of his return and the traitorous Primarch wishes to rip away this boon. We will not allow it, we will venture to the Veiled Region, defeat the traitor alongside the Primarch! The fate of the Imperium rests on us, on our will and by the Emperor's divine will, we will not be found wanting!"

The crew of the entire ship let out hearty cheers and not soon after, three majestic Imperial ships left the system and the now Lord Admiral Marz took command.

As the three ships lined up along each other in space their inhabitants took in greedy breaths and they realised that they would be the shields of the Praetorian. It filled them with pride and determination as the warp drives powered on and the navigators started to use their psychic energies. The warp opened up to them and they all prayed that they would arrive at their destination safely. Then in an instant, they were sucked into the warp gone from the Segmentum Obscurus, now travelling the harrowing waves of the Immaterium.

**Remnant **

**Forever Fall forest**

**Fort **'_**Rediscovery'**_

The Captain of the Imperial Fists, his name was Rodrik Forrester, leader of the in-construction fort _'Rediscovery'_. He was relatively young to be a captain, only being two hundred and ten years old, two hundred and ten years of killing heathens and heretics. To think that he was the leader of the group to rediscover and make the first contact with their Primarch… it was simply beyond belief.

So when the Primarch gave Rodrik the order to construct a temporary fort, he knew he couldn't fail.

Now, while Rodrik wanted the fort to be difficult to assail he also wanted it to be hard to find. Why else would the Primarch put them in a monster-infested forest where no one is around? Now the fort, it was still under construction but then again, they had to get materials from the area around them and from the strike cruisers, it was safe to say, it took some time.

However, according to their Primarch, they did make sure to have communications ready in case any more orders were relayed.

Now, the actual preparation phases for the construction, the readying of the ground, uprooting some trees and then constructing the base of the fort. Not to mention that this was most likely supposed to be something that would be 'hiding in plain sight' kind of thing. Well, this was all Rodrik could assume from their Primarch's actions, so he decided to take the safe route and make the fort more inconspicuous.

Currently, Rodrik was in a tent looking over the plans for the fort with some mechanicus and the Sergeants under his command. He looked to everyone, seeing if they had any quarrels with the schematics. Noticing that there were no arguments he spoke, "Brothers, mechanicus, we have been given an order from our Primarch and we shall not and cannot fail him. Now onwards let us fulfil the Primarch's wishes!"

The Astartes responded by thumping their chests whilst saying, "Yes Captain!" Whilst the mechanicus merely said, "We will follow," in their synthetic voices.

**Remnant **

**Beacon Academy**

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were all in their room with the arrival of these 'visitors' at Beacon Cinder knew she had to find a way to sway them over to her side. Maybe even convince their leader, yes, Eran Schnee himself. They were going to deal with Tukson and his bookshop but this new development was of much more import. The plan was set, now all they had to do was wait, wait for the right time to strike.

Meanwhile, team RWBY's morning was not going too well, each one of them having problems all regarding the same person but with vastly different reactions.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss thought the events of the previous night were all but dreams and when they rose, their eyes all shot to the same place. The sleeping bag that their humongous companion used to occupy and then all the events that transpired came rushing back. Weiss and Ruby tried their best to contain the tears, Ruby using her semblance had rushed to the bathroom. She proceeded to go to the corner of the room and sat down with her back against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and sobbed and cried for a bit. She herself felt physically sick as if she had a fever and a raging stomach. Thankfully nothing came up and the sickness would come and go. However, unnoticed by her a whisper was produced in her mind, a little voice spoke, "_I can make the pain go away__."_

Weiss tiredly laid back down and curled up while hugging her pillow, letting a few tears slip out, trying to muffle her sobs. Her mind distraught with fear and worry, trying to rationalise the events of the previous night to the best of her ability. Making the fabric of her mind ache, but pushed on trying to find any solution, desperate, frightened even that she wouldn't know the answer to the problem at hand. "_I cAn GiVe yoU aLl tHe aNswErs yOu sEeK,"_ spoke an unnoticeable voice in her head, but she was clouded by grief and desperation and it continued unheard.

Yang simply fell back, unbelieving of what she knew was true, she didn't believe him, she couldn't fathom what he was saying. Feelings rushed in and out of her mind, fear, worry, happiness, joy, she was confused. She laid back down staring upwards, confused at what she should do, what she should feel, but knew what she wanted. However, she didn't know how to get it, she let out a few tears and did her best to hold back her sobs. Then in the far corners of her head, something spoke, "_I can give you what you desire and so much more,"_ however, it had gotten unnoticed, for now.

Blake, she was woken up by the noises of her teammates, she did feel pity and sorrowful for them. The faunus did feel betrayed by Eran but in the end, it wasn't a wave of loathing anger, she knew how he felt, wearing a mask for so long, she couldn't imagine. In a way she almost pitied him but she didn't know the information regarding the current situation like Ruby and Yang did but Weiss and she decided it was best not to pry.

They all soon calmed down and prepared themselves for the day and the first thing on the agenda was breakfast. As they walked towards the cafeteria they met up with team JNPR along the way and started to talk. Among the topics were last night's events, a very juicy and serious topic to both teams, Eran was their friend after all wasn't he?

Once they had gotten to the cafeteria they realised it was packed and quickly got their food and sat down, still talking on the same subject. Only to be joined in with their monkey faunus friend, Sun Wukong and his friend Neptune. Who was quickly brought up to speed on the situation.

Neptune himself was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sported a pair of grey jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. He also wore black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Rogal was worried, and for obvious reasons, he admittedly had a lot of explaining to do and the fanaticism of his sons hadn't particularly helped. The Primarch himself was never very good at diplomacy but that was why he had the Chaplain stay.

The Primarch himself was currently in the bathroom splashing water onto his face, whisking away the last fragments of sleep his eyes were battling. Not to mention the disappointment and anger he was feeling towards the news of the galaxy and the changes done to the Imperium.

'In ten thousand years... necrons are appearing all over... Chaos is rampaging and now, _tyranids_. They are massive _marine eating_ monsters that are rampaging in the eastern parts of the galaxy are storming towards Terra. Emperor preserve us... I know what must be done.' The Primarch thought, wincing knowing he would have to leave Remnant and the hell he would get from Roboute. Then he thought of the billions he could have saved and his failure to serve for ten thousand years. The guilt and fury ebbing away at him, his stoic look returned and he knew he would have to get his little stint in Remnant over with _quickly_.

Now, whilst Rogal was reflecting on the information given to him, his sons and the mechanicus were in the main room awake and talking amongst themselves as he told them that there was no need for alarm at the moment.

During the night he uncovered the names of marines and Magos that were accompanying him. The Champion was called Lothar Bjornson, the Chaplain was Julius Sulla. The marine who disobeyed command was Ragnar Ludendorf and the Magos Dominus was simply Aurelian.

Rogal was encased in his armour as he stepped out of the bathroom, closed the door behind him and he looked towards the Imperials and saw them standing at the ready.

He nodded towards them and they nodded back, Rogal proceeded to exit the room with his men right behind. Aurelian himself used his mechanicus patent poleaxe as a walking stick, holding it with one arm. It reminded Rogal of a war veteran, someone who was aged but was ready for battle at all times. Well in a way they were all war veterans.

As they walked their steps made the ground around them shake, his men were marching behind him, two on each side of him. As they walked through the dorms to the dining area they saw some kids open the door to see what the commotion was. Only to quickly shut the door once more at the sight of the Imperials.

Their stroll continued with students eagerly staying out of their way. Once they reached the cafeteria doors Rogal sighed knowing the amount of attention and fear generated by them entering. The Primarch opened the doors and you could practically smell the fear and anxiousness of the students as they turned to look at them.

The dining hall itself was formal in appearance, running down the length of a cloister-like hall. The dining room featured four long tables running the length of the hall with benches to either side and walking areas located in between. Students were able to sit not only with their teams but other groups as well. Similar to the rest of the academy buildings, the dining hall had a somewhat gothic appearance. The walls also marked with the academy's crossed-axe logo.

Rogal looked around and saw the area where he, team RWBY and JNPR used to eat, the eight people who he could truly have said were his friends. It also seemed that they found two new friends, one was the monkey faunus and the other was a blue-haired boy he didn't recognise. Team JNPR, for the most part, looked at him as if he were a different person, except one. Jaune, Rogal helped him along when he was at his slowest and the blond still held him to a level of familiarity. Jaune even gave Rogal a faint close to non-existent smile before turning back to his meal.

Then came team RWBY, first Rogal locked eyes with Weiss, who looked like she was trying to find answers, trying to rationalize what was going on. Her head seemingly still hadn't processed the events that had transpired the night before. She looked desperate, she stared at him and her eyes got red-rimmed as if staring at an unknown being that faked as her brother. Rogal felt the seeds of guilt sprout from his heart, his heart sinking in regret, it was his sister, they grew up together and to see her like this made his heartache. However, he made no outward reaction, his face holding stern and stoic for not even his emotional defences would be breached.

Then he locked eyes with Ruby, they say that the eyes were the gateway to the soul and he could see that something was ebbing away at her. She looked even paler than she normally looked, her eyes even showing some trepidation and discomfort at staring back into his. It was like he was a type of poison? Making her sick and weary, her smile non-existent. It was something that rocked Rogal, internally, he was so disappointed in himself, he did this to Ruby. He just begged to the Emperor that there was something he could do to fix it.

Rogal shifted his glance and locked eyes with the blonde girl he had planned to reveal himself to. Yang Xiao Long, she seemed as if she was having an internal war with herself, her eyes were still filled with hurt and slight apprehensiveness but it seemed to be also pensive and with a meagre level of understanding. Then there seemed to be an emotion that Rogal himself didn't know too well, there was a slight amount of eagerness? It was an emotion he was not too informed about, however, it put him slightly on edge.

Lastly, Rogal locked eyes with Blake, she seemed the most neutral of them all. She looked angry, upset but also equally confused and curious at the situation at hand and towards him. She seemed like a mixture of the three just creating a being and mind full of confusion, contempt and curiosity.

Rogal truthfully felt like he had been stabbed in the heart for them all, well not so much Blake, but the three others managed to find places in his _hearts_. He quickly pushed away those thoughts for now and went to get some food, followed by the four Imperials behind him.

Students tried to look away, tried to pry their eyes away from the sight of the giants in adamantium armour. Some even looked towards the smaller red-cloaked mechanicus, with crab-like legs stabbing into the ground with every step. However, they all turned away in fright once they Aurelian turned his head to stare at them with his luminescent lenses.

'Pathetic', was Aurelian's opinion of all of the _children_ trying to masquerade as _huntsmen _as they called them.

Rogal sighed internally knowing just how this was going to change the landscape of Beacon and Remnant, alas word had yet to spread. At least he hoped that word hadn't spread out of Beacon… for now, Remnant wouldn't accept Imperial rule _yet_. The Primarch had to present the Imperials as saviours, not mindless conquerors.

As they neared the self-service meal area, he told his companions to get a plate for themselves and get some food. Surprisingly the mechanicus had a tube that helped them consume liquid food, like the nourishment pastes they normally ate. Once that was done they went to sit down in an empty area of the cafeteria.

They sat down and ate their meals quietly, Lothar, Julius and Ragnar having to take off their helms, revealing their scarred faces. To which most gasped at seeing the extent of scars they had. Meanwhile, the mechanicus had a cup of orange juice, admittedly, Aurelian took _quite _a liking to it.

They ate their lunches quickly and headed for the Headmaster's office right after, Rogal caught glimpses of his past companions. The same looks were sent his way, the same looks that he regretted causing, looks that he would try to remedy.

Not soon after they got to the elevator they realised they couldn't all fit there, and if they did it probably couldn't hold them all. So it was decided that Rogal, Aurelian and Julius would go up first and Ragnar and Lothar would go up second. Unaware that there was already a visitor in the Headmaster's office, one who was a high ranking official.

As Rogal gazed at the increasing number of floors they were going and the '_ting' _of the elevator finally came and the doors to the Headmaster's office opened.

It was a circular room, with grey pillars standing tall holding the glass roof up. The floor was also made of glass, the room seemed to have a clock theme with gears moving intertwined with the others. There was a table at the end of the room, that was curved in a stretched out 'u' shape, the top of the table being made of glass and shiny grey metal legs with green accents supporting it. The table also having gears below the glass top. Behind the table was what seemed to be a very peculiar chair with gears sticking out of its sides, with the padding for the armrests and backrest being plain white, with similar legs as the table's supporting it. Then behind the table and chair was a clock, which also acted as a window as it was made of glass. The window/clock being cut off by the floor at its midpoint.

All in all, Rogal found Ozpin's style of choice… peculiar, but right now it wasn't of much importance.

However, then Rogal's eyes found that there were _three _people already in the room. There was Ozpin, Glynda and the third was the one who gifted Rogal his prosthetic, it was none other than General James Ironwood.

It seemed that the three of them were in the middle of the room discussing something and now their attention was solely on the Rogal and the two Imperials accompanying him.

As always the General was always immaculate and pristine, much like Ozpin whenever Rogal had seen him. James was wearing a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same colour as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in grey. Ironwood's hair was predominantly black, with some grey areas, whilst his eyebrows were jet black. He also had a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, something which Rogal suspected was a cybernetic enhancement of sorts.

There was an unpleasant air in the room as the cogs made a slight amount of noise as they turned and Ironwood scanning Rogal and the Imperials up and down. Rogal and his subordinates got out of the elevator, the sound of the doors closing and the elevator going down to pick up the other two Imperials.

Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin proceed to turn towards Rogal and the Imperials, Ironwood scanning the armour and weapons the three Imperials had on them.

The general broke the silence, "Eran... it seems you've changed as of late, it looks like you're wearing a tank for armour now! Who are those two beside you? Ozpin I don't remember you ever telling me about a giant in gothic armour and a robot attending Beacon." Ironwood spoke in a curious and almost demanding tone.

Rogal could tell that the two Imperials beside him were getting angrier by the second and quickly responded.

"General Ironwood, it's been a while, yes I have changed, but I have to tell you that these two beside me are not attending Beacon. In fact, I was supposed to have a meeting with Ozpin now discussing some _diplomatic endeavours_. Also, I would refrain from calling this engineer a robot." Rogal's strong, baritone voice filled the air then once again came a momentary silence. Ironwood taking Rogal's words bitterly as his eyes narrowed to an even further degree.

The silence was once more reigning supreme all until the sound of the elevator came to save them from the impending awkwardness.

The doors opened once more to reveal the remaining two marines that now completed Rogal's group. Lothar went to stand beside Aurelian and Ragnar to Julius' side extending the line of three to five with the Primarch in the middle.

Once again Ironwood was at a loss, in front of him were four giants, one that he knew, and a cyborg-engineer-thing. All of whom had armour and weapons he had never seen. It put him off guard and the fact that he didn't know meant one of two things. One of these newcomers was from an underground organization created by Eran. Or the latter that his intelligence department was getting lax mayhaps, but that was preposterous. However, it was a clear breach of security, not only for Atlas but for _all _of Remnant. The General would get to the bottom of this, however, Eran was still the heir to the SDC, he would have to tread carefully.

Ironwood stopped narrowing his eyes and folded his arms whilst once more staring intently at the unknown weaponry his previous student and co had with them. The general proceeded to speak to Rogal in a commanding voice, "Very well Eran, I hope you won't mind but I'll be in attendance for this meeting."

**Hello everyone, I'm glad to say that I am back with another chapter for you all, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As always if you have any constructive criticism to offer please let me know, either PM me or just review. Either way is fine, however, I may take some time to respond to your questions and or criticisms.**

**Once again thank you and I hope you all stay well. Nurgle will NOT defeat us! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your continued support and please enjoy the chapter!**

**Previous Chapter:**

The general proceeded to speak to Rogal in a commanding voice, "Very well, Eran, I hope you won't mind, but I'll be in attendance for this meeting."

**Now:**

All across Beacon whispers and rumors spread of the resident Primarch and his companions, some called them fakes, while others feared them. Some thought they came to Beacon to help them defeat the grimm once and for all. The students merely tried to go through with their day as peacefully as possible, not knowing of the grim dark future that would come.

In this institution of learning and battle, there were in truth answers to their thoughts and questions. However, all of them remained kept in their Headmaster's office.

In the Headmaster's office currently, Rogal was making a decision that could very well shift the state of Remnant, so he made the decision.

The air was quiet, the shifting of the surrounding gears, offering an alternative to the deafening silence that was thankfully not filling the air—all of them awaiting the answer from the Primarch in regard to the General's question.

Relieving the tension in the room, the Primarch revealed his answer, "Unfortunately General, your presence in this discussion does bother me. If you could do me this favour, it would be most appreciated." Rogal's voice was frigid and stoic, making the trio of Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin's skin crawl.

However, the general was not ready to let go of this, "Eran, that wasn't a request." The military man spoke with slightly gritted teeth having a thin layer of diplomacy hiding away his ever-growing annoyance. The General's response, in turn, caused the other Imperials to shift slightly and start to ready themselves for confrontation. Glynda and Ironwood, in turn, lacing their hands on their weapons whilst Ozpin took another sip from his coffee.

Rogal and Ironwood were now eyeing each other in the eyes, Ironwood trying desperately to find any sign of backing down in the stark white eyes of Rogal Dorn, ultimately finding _none_.

Rogal again responded, "Well, General Ironwood, I am afraid that your request was most certainly a _request. _Again, General, I must ask you to leave." Rogal's voice was reaching a new level of raw anger, this time sending shivers down the General's, Professor's and Headmaster's spines.

Rogal and Ironwood stared down each other for a few moments, Ironwood's face expressing outrage and frustration.

Moments later, an intervention was made by one other than the Headmaster himself, "Rogal, I do believe it would be more beneficial for the General Ironwood to be in attendance for this meeting." Ozpin spoke, using his patented _smooth _diplomatic tone.

Rogal set his sights on the Headmaster and sighed slightly, "Very well, I will answer the questions you ask me. However, the answers I give may have restrictions in concern to some questions." The Primarch spoke in his ever truthful, unyielding voice.

The General wasted no time blasting one question towards Rogal, "Where did you all get those weapons and armour?" Ironwood spat out the query, in a tone that made the Imperials cringe at the arrogance. The Imperials- minus Rogal- seething at the damnable being that would dare speak to their Primarch in such a tone. The Imperials as if sharing the same mind compared the man before them to the heretical Eldar.

Luckily, for the General, the soldiers contained themselves, for the time being.

"The weapons and armour I am wearing were of my construction throughout a night in the forges of Beacon. However, the location of my soldier's weaponry and armour will remain confidential." Rogal spoke in his ever calm tone, his signature stern gaze placed on the three Remnantians in front of him.

The answer was less than the trio had hoped for but, it seemed that the Primarch would not give in to them. However, they were equally frightened at the consequences of not knowing this, was there someone that made these armours on Remnant without them knowing?

Afterwards, Ozpin took a crack at it and asked a question of his own. "How are you related to these soldiers?" The aged man's tone was curious but more than that it held suspicion.

"These soldiers- minus the Magos- are a part of a Legion, of which I am the leader of," Rogal responded, uncaring of the shocked gazes of the three inhabitants of Remnant. However, they were only getting more and more frightened at the possibilities of this '_legion'_.

"What is your legion's objective, Eran?" Glynda asked, her poker face effectively covering the dread that her mind held. There was a tense silence that followed, the non-Imperial trio grew more nervous with each moment that passed.

After, a few more moments of the fretful silence, Rogal responded. "The legion's goal is to eradicate the Xenos on this planet, what comes afterwards has yet to be decided. However, I guarantee I will be the cause of a new era, a glorious era on Remnant. Now then, I must take my leave, I have other matters to attend to. So if you would, excuse me." Rogal's voice was stern and unwavering, allowing no room for argument.

Thankfully, the Remnantian trio did not fire back refusal or attempt to convince him to stay and bid him goodbye. Rogal quickly turned away and pressed the button on the elevator for him and his retinue to leave.

After the Imperials left, the trio remaining sighed in relief, thankful that they did not have a new enemy and possibly a new ally. Sadly, the relief was cut short at what did Rogal's new era entail and what his other matters were.

As Rogal and his soldiers walked towards the landing pads, getting farther and farther away from Beacon's main buildings with each step, the Magos had a report.

The Magos had received a message, a message from the Primarch's fort, the _**Rediscovery **_from captain Rodrik.

Bar the footfalls of the Astartes the silence was broken by the synthetic voice of the Magos, "My Lord Primarch, captain Rodrik has sent me a message. It seems that they have mostly finished construction of the base."

Rogal thought for a moment and responded quaintly, "tell them that I will review their efforts soon. Tell them to send a message to our fleet. I require a regiment of Imperial guard here as shortly as possible. I will see to it that this planet is under the imperial fold soon. Additionally, to that, tell captain Rodrik to send a thunderhawk. Magos, I also require servo-skulls to scour the city for the man known as Roman Torchwick. Ragnar, your punishment will have to wait." The imperials were inaudibly very happy with the news, anxious to bring the world under the Emperor's fold.

The Magos was more than happy to send the message, and he was sure the fleet in space would appreciate an order.

What the imperials did not know was that the Primarch had a plan brewing in his mind, a plan that could grant him the best spy network on Remnant.

Rogal gazed into the sky, the sun coming closer and closer it would soon be nighttime, a time when the criminal underbelly of the city bestowed its colours. He would require one of the rulers of the criminal world to serve the Imperium.

Soon enough a thunderhawk would come to pick them up as the day darkened it, however, made a certain general envious. The stench of jealousy was suffocating in the Headmaster's office, but so was fear.

A few hours later team RWBY, with the help of Sun Wukong and Neptune, had split up in search of Roman Torchwick. They split up into three teams of two, Ruby going with Weiss, Blake with Sun and Yang with Neptune.

Weiss and Ruby had split up early on, as they were heading to the Cross Continental Transmit System (CCTS), Ruby having gone off with a certain android from Atlas. Weiss went to collect information from Schnee Company data, consisting of some '_delicate' _documents.

Meanwhile, Ruby had a reunion with her friend, the android naming her perils, even revealing to the scythe-wielding teen that she was an android. However, doing so only after stopping a truck with her bare hands. Of course, they ran away after the incident but Penny shed light on it when they were in an alleyway.

Thankfully, Ruby reassured the distressed android in front of her, and they had a touching moment. A moment which was soon followed by Penny putting her in a garbage container. Penny did this solely because her military caretakers had finally found them thankfully they didn't notice Ruby.

Not long after, Ruby got out and headed back to rendezvous with her partner.

Now, whilst this was occurring another of the two-person teams arrived at a bar, unsurprisingly it was Yang accompanied by Neptune. At said bar, the security team was, in other words, lacking well for a huntsman in training that was an easy thing to say.

The person Yang was after was a man named Junior. The man wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He had grey eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and moustache.

When Junior called off his men, Yang and Neptune proceeded to ask him questions at the bar table. Junior answered the questions without much argument but they weren't sufficient, in turn Yang and Neptune left without a shred of new information.

Thankfully there was one tag team that knew where to look, Blake and Sun found a White Fang recruitment location. They put on masks to fit in with the crowd, as half of them were already militants and the other half recruits. Faking as recruits, they stood in front of a stage with a large banner with the White Fang insignia on it.

Now, the most surprising thing about this event was that none other than Roman Torhwick was there. He gave a speech to all of the White Fang there, of the injustice, and his reasoning for assisting them, revealing to them that he was their logistics officer. Roman finished off his speech with the reveal of an Atlesian Paladin which caused a cry of joy for the White Fang members there.

However, with a stroke of luck Roman saw the two of them in the crowd, in turn, Blake quickly shot the fuse box and all the lights shut down. Giving the two of them a chance to escape via smashing through a window, whilst Roman pursued them in a Paladin.

This led to a chase where the two of them ran and did acrobatics on houses with a massive battle suit pursuing them. As they were fleeing Blake used her scroll and called for help, thankfully they were all nearby and would get there soon. The one thing that neither Blake nor any of them realised is that machines were scouring the city. It so happened that one of them saw the chase and reported back.

At the imperial base, Rogal could certainly say he was content with the fortification. As Rogal was finishing up his inspection with Ragnar, Lothar and Julius following him and Captain Rodrik beside him, talking about the construction of the base. Aurelian came up to him and told him. "My lord, there is a battle suit that may contain our target stampeding after two abhumans that I believe you recognise," Aurelian said in the characteristic indifferent voice of the mechanicus.

Rogal quickly responded, "Captain get a thunderhawk ready, and you'll be coming along too Aurelian." Aurelian nodded in response as Rodrik went to prepare the thunderhawk.

Meanwhile, team RWBY alongside Neptune and Sun faced off against Roman in the Paladin. Thankfully they were now in a secluded area below the bridges above them. Roman knocked out Neptune and Sun, however, Neptune was able to cause one of the Paladin's arms to malfunction, making it useless.

However, as the fight continued with the girls fighting valiantly against Roman, they started to feel peculiar feelings grow within them. Ruby started to feel weaker by the minute, her stomach felt like it was weakening and her swings were getting sloppier but neither could she feel the ache in her muscles or her pounding heart. Blake started to feel a wave of barbaric anger influencing her causing her to miss her intended target on the Paladin. Though it invigorated her to hit with more force, it was exhausting and it was costing her more by the second.

Meanwhile, Weiss had plans formulating in her mind at blistering speeds, but as she followed them out, they changed in her head. Doubt corrupted her being and in the end she looked frightened, terrified of plans not working, petrified of failure. Now whilst she did still act in spite of the fear, there was obvious reluctance. Finally, Yang, she was having trouble focusing on the battle, not due to anger, fear or sickness but due to her desires. For some reason she was getting hot under the collar as the minutes passed by, in turn a lust filled mind _distracted _her from the battle. To compensate for this she had to rely on her instincts which were per say lack luster.

Unfortunately for the heroines, the man in the paladin noticed the team's incoherency as the fight rolonges and he struck. Firstly, he saw Blake's slowing pace and when she jumped out towards the paladin he backhanded her with the machine's forearm. The force sent her straight into one of the surrounding pillars, the impact cracking the surface before she slumped over and laid on the ground unmoving.

This theme continued as the next to go was Weiss, she too was knocked out cold when Roman noticed her acting indecisively. Roman had sent a few missiles at her, knowing once she jumped out of the way he could and did shoot her with the gun on the remaining paladin's arm, shattering her aura and knocking her out. Ruby followed next in the theme her downfall due to her sluggish pace, well sluggish in comparison to her normally. Either way it made her easy pickings for Roman.

Then lastly, Yang, her muscles were burning and her aura was almost depleted, however, it seemed that luck was on her side. As she was shot at yet again and was forced to dodge a deafening noise resonated through the air. In those moments it seemed a fragile peace was created by the noise.

They looked around only to find their gazes fixed on a massive machine, a machine coming towards them from high up in the sky. A blocky machine, coloured in a thick yellow colour with red accents, with a bold gold coloured bird with its wings spread on the front.

Roman may not have recognised the machines but Yang did. They held their breaths as the beast of a machine landed, and its front end opened up like a gaping maw. It opened revealing none other than Eran or in Yang's mind Rogal.

Yang felt the effects of the unknown influence increase as she saw him, it was gut wrenching and it made her heart beat heavily. However, a new influence came with Rogal's arrival, a certain ethereal tranquility came over her and her heartbeat

The Primarch along with his entourage walking out beside him the sight of him made him feel ill and furious. In contrast, the man inside the battle suit felt fear, Rogal turned to him and spoke out an order, "Marines, capture the battle suit and the man inside, Aurelian ensure the safety of the people." Spoken coldly and stoically as he did characteristically.

There was an immediate response from the stoic armour-clad soldiers, all whilst the Magos stood still as a statue. The marines charged, Lothar took out his Emperor blessed sword as he stormed the battle suit, Ragnar drew out his bolter and fired a shot at the enemy all whilst the chaplain readied Crozius Arcanum.

The impact was instantaneous, the first bolter shot hit the suit in the right arm, ripping the circuitry and armour to shreds, only for Lothar to come and sever the left arm from the rest of it. Leaving the final hit for the chaplain who swung the Crozius at the suit's right leg tearing away the armour and rupturing the hydraulics, the combination of the three making the battle suit a shadow of what it once was. The battle suit proceeded to fall over, Roman still inside and effectively immobilised as the Paladin seemed to have stopped working completely.

Yang gawked at the display of strength, and dominance caused fear to find its way into her heart. As Yang gazed back at Rogal the remnants of her adrenaline filtered out of her and she now felt the agony and burn of her muscles, the pace of her heart and saw her sight going black. Yang fell over in a heap, her heavy breathing heard by most around

The huntsmen in training were brought out of the spectacle when Rogal spoke, "Marines, get the battle suit into the thunderhawk and get the Remnantians as well. We will depart in a few minutes." The Primarch said his voice stoic and void of emotion, that lack of emotion causing the Torchwick to feel his spine rattle in fright.

Rogal turned his gaze towards said Remnantians and his eyes softened for moments. A feeling sprouted in his hearts, a feeling he had not often bothered him, guilt. He started to walk towards them to take them to the ship only to be interrupted.

As the Primarch was walking towards his acquaintances, Aurelin shouted, "Halt!" As the Astartes were hauling the battle suit to the thunderhawk, dragging it by its remaining leg with Aurelian overlooking the situation. It seemed that Roman in a last-ditch effort popped the hatch at the back of the machine and ran for it.

The entire group turned to him as Aurelian's voice reverberated through the area making him stop about 5 meters away. He held his hands up in the air and turned around only for a short girl to come flying in, landing right beside Roman. She seemed to be wielding a parasol which only confused everyone present.

She had half pink and half brown coloured hair with white streaks on the pink side. She also seemed to have two different eye colours, the right one brown and the other pink. Her skin was also very white almost porcelain-like skin. The girl wore a white cropped wide, broad-tailed jacket with a pink interior, collar, a single gold button, and large pink cuffs. She wore brown pants with a dark belt that had a grey buckle and an additional narrow belt under it. Under her jacket was what seemed to be a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of black beaded necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck. Additionally, she wore black and white spat styled under the knee boots alongside black gloves.

They all saw Roman's smile grow into a grin and knew that he had a card up his sleeve, "Gentlemen and ladies, it was a pleasure, Neo if you would." He spoke in a calm condition, but the ease in his character was apparent.

Then all of a sudden the image of them shattered and the two of them disappeared. The group was in shock, even the Magos. Then the sound of an engine reverberated through the silence. They all turned towards the noise and saw none other than Roman and Neo in a bullhead faraway with smirks on both their faces, but before they flew away a bolter shot rang out and hit one of the bullhead's engines.

Moments later, a single cough rang out in the silence, a weak, frail cough that emanated from one of the girls. Apparently it came from none other than Ruby Rose, who had blood dripping from her mouth. Rogal turned towards her with worry in his eyes. This was quickly followed by the rest of the girls who started to cough more and more with each passing minute.

The Primarch reacted swiftly, he ordered all but one of his posse to help him get the girls and the two knocked out boys into the thunderhawk. The last one who was in this case Lothar, had to get the paladin into the ship by himself.

Of course the marines followed as ordered and rushed through the process and not a minute later the massive thunderhawk was flying through the sky headed towards Fort _**Rediscovery**_.

Meanwhile back at the fort Captain Rodrik stood patiently waiting for the arrival of the Primarch. That was until a techmarine came to give him news, "Brother captain, we have received word from the Lord Primarch and he requires us to prepare emergency medical supplies fit for regular humans. He will be arriving in a minute or so and finally he said that he wishes for the base to be at maximum security for the time being."

Rodrik stood in thought for mere moments before turning towards the marine and saying, "If those are the orders of the Primarch then they will be done, get the best apothecaries we have and have them informed of the situation also get all the marines ready for battle if maximum security is needed than it shall be given. That is all." Rodrik's strong voice erupted from his throat, both the marines having the slightest of smiles under their helmets thankful that their Primarch was with them.

Once the thunderhawk arrived the jaw of the hawk opened to allow the exit for the Primarch, his posse and more importantly allowed for them to transport the girls. The girls were then in a more precarious position as they were coughing roughly and blood was leaking from their mouths.

Leaving the Neptune and Sun in the thunderhawk the imperials rushed out of the large thunderhawk they were greeted by five apothecaries and Rodrik.

The Primarch looked at them and spoke with urgency, "Get these girls to the medical wing immediately." The urgency in Rogal's voice did alarm the marines slightly knowing that it must have taken something serious to get _their_ Primarch this worried.

Reacting quickly the marines handed off the girls to the apothecaries. The healers rushed quickly leaving the Primarch and the rest of the imperials at the landing pad behind.

There was a brief silence before Dorn once more broadcasted orders, "Rodrik have the machine inside the haw sent to the mechanicus for studies and take Aurelian with you. Marines I require one of you to get the boys to the medical wing as well and the rest of you get to where you are needed to bolster the defence of the base." Once more the booming voice of the Primarch was unmatched and all who listened adhered to the orders of their leader.

Rogal soon headed to the medical wing as they all departed to comply with their orders.

In another sector light years away there was space, silence, peace, then ripping through the fabric of space the maw of the warp opened its foul self.

From the oozing black and purple miasma came a demonized version of once great ship, hailed as one of the mightiest in her class. A Glorianna class battleship, it phased out of the purple ooze revealing its blackened hull, tainted by the markings of Chaos. As the purple portal closed behind it as it was finally out of its grasp more opened up behind her. Then eight more portals revealed themselves, and from those portals came three more monumental vessels, a battle barge and two Grand cruisers. Then two strike cruisers and finally three cobra class frigates. It seemed that they all held the symbols of chaos and on each one of their starboard sides held a sigil, a sigil of a hateful being.

The fleet was clad in heretical symbols and in the sigil of one of the most hated groups in the galaxy, the Iron warriors.

The flagship of the fleet was the Glorianna, it was an iconic ship of the Traitor legion, it was the _**Iron Blood**_. Inside of it held a being so full of jealousy and malintent you could feel it in the vast expanse of space. Perturabo, the Prince of Chaos Undivided was there on his throne in the command room overlooking his underlings rapidly attempting to get the engines fixed so as to not enrage him even more.

The Chaos corrupted Perturabo had felt a return of a being he long thought dead about a month ago, a being he had hated for an eternity. The being was the source of his spite, his rage, his animosity, his _failures_. This being was his dear brother, Rogal Dorn, or as Lorgar called him, the _Soldier_.

Perturabo felt a familiar feeling of the magma in his veins that he thought that would never have to feel again. The feeling that he thought ended thousands of years ago when he felt the _Soldier _surrender, however in light of current events it seems the Primarch of the VII never surrendered.

Then again, in contrast to the mortifying hatred within his heart, Perturabo was happy, almost gleeful about one thing. This time he would get to see the loyalist dog bleed beneath his boot, this time the _Soldier, _Rogal Dorn would die at his hands!

For it would take nothing short of a miracle to save Dorn now, and soon enough the demise of Dorn would lead to the death of the Imperium! The Corpse-Emperor may finally yet be vanquished!

As a smile encroached upon Perturabo's face an Iron warrior tech-marine kneeled at the steps leading up to the throne and spoke. "Lord Perturabo, we will reach the destination you have ordered us to get to in two months if we are to continue at current speeds." The baritone voice snarled out, out of the guttural mess that was the things vocal cords, no longer worthy of having the title of Astartes.

Perturabo smiled, they were ahead of schedule, maybe he could even catch the Praetorian by surprise, if news didn't travel fast enough. It seemed that all the pieces were falling into place, the Gods of Chaos were truly smiling upon him.

Across the galaxy in another Segmentum was Admiral Spire, he was currently departing from the Sol system after being charged with three more ships under his command, a Grand cruiser dubbed '_Bellepheron', _another battleship but this one was an Emperor class battleship where his was a Retribution-class and finally a Gothic class cruiser. With these new ships Spire was almost certain he could at least put up a fight against Perurabo and with the Emperor's divine help win it and safeguard the Primarch back to Terra.

As the Admiral sat back in his throne in the helm looking over the proceedings of his crew, he smiled, he felt his unwavering faith of the Emperor burn in his heart and he set a stoic look on his face.

"Commodore, tell the fleet to prepare their warp drives, reports have come from Segmentum Tempestus, Perturabo is growing more aggressive and more cocky, we will have to meet him at the Primarch's location." The aging voice of the Admiral reverberating through the helm of the battleship, all the officers paused and turned to look towards Commodore Kage.

Kage responded to their stares and to his CO's orders with fervor, he looked towards the officers around the room and shouted out orders, "Well, are you all just going to stand there doing nothing?! Get to work! You heard the High Admiral!" His strong accented voice blasted through the room and soon the entire fleet was swallowed by the maw known as the warp, zooming towards their destination.

As they were flying through the warp Spire could only smile, he could possibly be the one to save the Primarch alongside his men, what a momentous honour.

**People I am sorry for the late and delayed updates. I will try to make them more frequent. School has been hounding me but I'll find some time. **

**Stay well, keep safe and healthy and please if you have any constructive criticism please share it in the comments below!**


End file.
